The forbidden memory of their bloods
by Shirayuki san
Summary: "Que sommes donc ?" dit doucement l'homme à l'enfant en face de lui. Enfant qui lui renvoit un sourire radieux en s'exclamant: "Des Nephilims Monsieur.." Et l'homme aux yeux d'un turquoise étincelant empli d'une étrange souffrance que l'enfant ne comprend pas de s'exclamer: C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu dois nous oublier..." ReeverxKomui, AllenxHoward, LenaleexBak


**Hello ^^ Voici venir le premier chapitre de cette fic parasite qui a pas mal perturbé le chapitre 3 de des châteaux dans le sable ^^ Par contre, je préviens d'emblée : son rythme de publication sera extrêmement lent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne sera pas prioritaire sur toutes les autres et parce que le second chapitre lui ne sera écrit que quand j'aurai écrit deux ou trois chapitres de chaque fic commencée avant celle ci ^^ Donc pas de panique, elle n'empiétera pas sur le reste ^^**

**Sinon à quoi vous attendre avec celle ci ? Et bien... C'est la fic probablement la plus sombre de toutes celles en cours, même si peu de violence risque de s'y inviter de manière directe et que l'on risque surtout de voir les conséquences psycho de tout cela (ceux qui ont déja lu quelque chose de moi savent que je mets toujours l'accent sur ce genre de chose et là je peux m'en donner à cœur joie). Après tout, je n'aime pas vraiment la violence alors ce ne sera pas trop poussé promis.. Donc, déjà cela, ensuite yaoi comme d'habitude avec moi. Ensuite, Peck sera Occ mais ici c'est totalement justifié, vous verrez pourquoi au fur et à mesure. Et il y aura des Persos originaux. Donc attention présence de violence avec trauma après coup, yaoi et un peu d'Occ. Donc, si vous voulez fuir, il est encore temps. Sinon bienvenue aux autres dans cet univers ^^ Sinon cela se passe après le tome 17 après l'affaire du Komulitan B...Affaire qui va entraîner le reste, vous allez voir. Et Mark et Regory ont aidé au déménagement un bref temps, vous verrez après pourquoi... **

**Ici aussi j'ai des chansons thèmes qui m'inspirent et que je peux ENFIN écouter librement sans avoir besoin de m'arrêter (en fait quand j'écoute ses chansons sur d'autres fics, les deux se superposent et j'ai dans la tête les scènes de celle ci plutôt que celle de la fic en cours) . Tout d'abord, pour son texte Carry me through de Superchick, ensuite pour ses sonorités, Naughty or Nice de Cash Cash (surtout pour la scène de l'ascenseur), In the middle of the night de Within Temptation (toujours la même scène) et pour ses sonorités et son clip Au centième étage de Végastar (vous verrez pourquoi après la lecture ). La chanson citée est Oh no ! de Mari na and the Diamonds (là aussi vous verrez pourquoi après)**

**Sinon je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hoshino sensei mis à part l'idée, Freya, Jude et June, Cameron, Hayley , Dimitri, Sara, Mallone, Alfred, Owens, et Kisa (mis à part les derniers à partir de Cameron, les autres au terme du premier chapitre ne seront pas encore là mais ils viendront, certains dès le second chapitre, d'autres après) et le Deep Blue Sea voilà et bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 1 : The hidden memory of the Deep Blue Sea

« Vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Vous travaillez sans relâche depuis ce matin... »

Cette voix emplie de douceur..Il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre un jour...Surtout de _sa _part. Il lève des yeux emplis de noires promesses à l'homme qui vient de lui parler, pour rencontrer les prunelles bleues avant si ternes de cet homme qu'il avait longtemps cru si inhumain. Et qu'il aurait préféré honnêtement qu'il le reste pour toujours. Que ses yeux n'aient jamais cette lueur compatissante, semblant comprendre sa douleur comme aucun autre, cette retenue avec peur de le blesser plus encore en disant le mot de trop. Ce qui est ridicule. Car c'est _déjà_ fait. De sa propre part comme de la sienne. Il a un sourire mi amer mi agacé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuse t-il de comprendre qu'il doit se punir ? Que tout, absolument tout est de _sa_ faute. Qu'il est responsable de sa disparition, il y a déjà six mois. Six mois de souffrance, de tristesse, d'horreurs, de cauchemars, de cris au sortir de rêve et de prise de conscience. Et il lui a fallu qu'il disparaisse au loin de manière totalement inexpliquée et imprévisible comme la tempête s'abattant sur les terres dont personne n'en voyait venir le courroux pour réaliser à quel point il tenait à lui. A quel point il en était _amoureux, _à s'en arracher le cœur à présent. Qu'il était parti, disparu sans préavis, lui, et ses mots, ses sourires, sa voix, son attitude d'enfant responsable et souffrant en silence, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres. Emplis jusqu'au tréfonds de leurs iris de vie et d'humanité. Lui et ses inventions saugrenues qu'il en est venu à regretter, même terriblement. Car c'était un signe de sa vie. Komui Lee. Porté disparu depuis six mois. Disparu sans aucun préavis, en quelques heures à peine. Après des mots rudes qu'il avait eu à son égard juste après cette invention qui avait à nouveau dégénéré en quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Et le temps qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire,avait voulu s'excuser lui qui ne cherchait qu'à les aider, il n'était plus. Envolé, disparu comme il était venu ici. Bureau vide, aucun document annonçant son départ , ces affaires disparues de sa chambre, vidée méthodiquement en ne laissant aucune trace comme si ses affaires avaient été un mirage qui s'était subitement évanoui comme le sort qui le maintenait ici, sans aucune sa faute. Lui, dont il était le seul qu'il laissait critiquer ce qu'il faisait avec cette totale liberté qu'il aurait tout à fait pu lui brider sans peine. Et qui avait abusé de ce pouvoir pour en provoquer le départ indirectement. Mais personne ne semble comprendre, ici. Qu'il est le seul responsable de son départ. Le seul. L'unique.

Car ici tous y vont de leur théories. Les proches de Luberrier le présentent comme voulant prendre des vacances éternelles, lassé de la Congrégation et du travail en son sein. Mais tous se récrient contre cette version. Personne n'y croit. Car si cela était bien vrai, il serait déjà parti bien avant. Et il ne peut que leur donner raison. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait jamais rien fait pour personne, et encore moins tenté ces expériences toujours ratées. Il y a ceux qui ne savent pourquoi, s'interrogent mais qui en tout les cas le regrettent amèrement bien qu'ils aiment tout de même le nouvel Intendant et qui ont pris l'habitude de dire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient eu le temps de lui dire en des milliers de mots qu'ils déposent dans des urnes, sous idée du Grand Intendant, des urnes que personne n'ouvre, comme si ce monde attendait son retour, retenait son souffle pour lui crier tout ce qu'elles contiennent et que seul l'absence et la disparition ont révélé à ceux qui l'avaient oublié. Et de l'autre côté, la théorie du nouveau Grand Intendant, un peu étrange et farfelue. Qu'il s'agirait là d'un complot contre lui dont il aurait été victime mais dont il n'a aucune preuve. L'homme qui a pris sa place, comme si de rien n'était..

Il le hait, au fond de lui, cet homme. C'est injuste et il le sait bien. Il n'a rien fait de mal, ce Cameron Richards en apparence du moins. Au contraire, il est jeune et relativement proche de ses compatriotes, comprend sans peine leurs problèmes, fait ce qu'il peut pour leur faciliter le plus possible la vie, prend du temps pour aller jusqu'à consoler ceux qu'il croise en larmes, travaille en silence sans jamais se plaindre, est d'un ordre qui frise la maniaquerie et fait tout ces dossiers sans aide sans jamais rien laisser voir de ces propres pensées que même ses curieux yeux gris perlés de nuances violettes claires ne trahissent à aucun moment. On dit que c'est parce qu'il vient de l'Administration Centrale et que là bas la retenue va de paire avec le contrat mais cela le dérange au plus profond de lui même. Cela lui donne l'air peu sincère à ces yeux, ne le rassure pas le moins du monde. Le fait le haïr plus encore, lui qui ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer à Komui sans cesse, toujours en sa défaveur, d'ailleurs. Car il n'est pas lui, qu'il a pris sans vergogne la place de l'homme qu'il aime sans chercher à le faire chercher, se contentant d'affirmer de manière totalement folle qu'il a été victime d'un complot qui les dépasse, seule chose qui amène une expression passionnée à son visage en le même temps. Probablement simulée pour attirer à lui l'attention de tous. Au fond, il doit adorer avoir le pouvoir qu'il lui a volé...Et ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, ne devait être que du simulé. Il s'en souvient encore. Ce jour est gravé en lui au fer rouge, ce jour où sa vie a basculé dans l'enfer et dans le manque éternel, les regrets et la culpabilité éternelle. Il soupire alors que les souvenirs pour la énième fois de la journée revienne tourmenter son âme.

_Ce qu'il a pu être stupide, méchant, tout cela pour une transformation en zombie, qu'en plus il aurait pu lui laisser subir pour lui apprendre à ne plus tenter cela...Et qu'il n'a pas fait tant il l'estime alors pourquoi a t-il été dire de telles abominations ? Il court dans les couloirs, vers son bureau, les regrets en son cœur l'enserrant toujours plus fort, avec tant de force que c'en est horrible, comme autant d'épines en sa chair. Il veut lui dire qu'il regrette ces mots, chasser cette étrange mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahit, qu'il se passe quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se passer, mais c'est faux n'est ce pas ? Que pourrait-il lui arriver ici ? Rien pourtant...A moins qu'une nouvelle personne ne vienne l'insulter à son tour.. A ses mots, son cœur se serre. Et maudit encore une foi sa fatigue qui lui avait fait dire autant de choses une telle histoire dont il n'était responsable qu'indirectement en plus...Il ferme les yeux une demie seconde avant d'entendre des rires méprisants dans un couloir annexe du sien. Et une voix furieuse, pleine de rage incontrôlée qui le fait tressaillir et revenir sur ses pas, pour découvrir, au sol, un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, avec des cheveux noirs mi longs étrangement décoiffés et un peu roussi pour il ne sait quelle raison, aux étranges yeux gris avec des nuances violettes en eux foudroyant du regard une dizaine d'hommes arborant l'uniforme de l' Administration Centrale tandis que lui même arbore une blouse avec un liséré violet, signe qu'il appartient à ce même endroit, une blouse elle même un peu roussie alors qu'il est entouré de documents eux même en train de brûler :_

_« Vous allez le payer..._

_-Et que vas-tu faire, Abyssien ? » Rétorque moqueur l'un de ces hommes au visage dénué de toute humanité qui le fait frémir en lui-même. Personne ne devrait laisser quelqu'un parler sur ce ton là de cette manière et avec ce mépris, comme si il lui était inférieur, alors que tous autant qu'ils sont sont égaux ici, d'autant qu'à la décoration qu'arbore la blouse bien que non expert en distinction de l'Administration Centrale, il s'agit là d'un scientifique haut gradé, donc pas normal du tout ce traitement. Et ce terme d'Abyssien... Quel en est ce sens... Il l'ignore mais n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, qu'un autre reprend de cette même voix moqueuse et emplie de mépris:_

_« Je ne comprends pas comme ce stupide Grand Intendant a pu te laisser devenir l'un des nôtres sale engeance..._

_-Il devait être son outil, c'est tout, son espion, sa voix... Truc stupide de lui faire confiance même si il est en laisse pour le moment... Et au vu de cela, s'exclame un autre en désignant les papiers épars en tain de brûler allègrement en une danse sauvage qu'un homme à l'uniforme de Crow surveille, c'est sûr... »_

_Son espion..Mais pourquoi.. ? Et que sont ces documents... ? Il ne comprend mais décide que pour le moment cela n'a aucune importance... Ce mépris lui est tellement intolérable qu'il veut s'avancer pour les remettre à leur place, en plus d'avoir insulté leur grand chef avec une telle audace malgré le fait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, de se mesurer à des gens qui lui sont certainement supérieurs et en nombre, et en rang et en force alors que Komui pourrait disparaître de son bureau d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il sait. Il sait que Komui détesterait que l'on lui préfères l'injustice et le mépris. Mais l'autre se redresse subitement, avec la grâce et la rapidité d'un félin,le stupéfiant tant cela est inattendu lui donnant l'impression que finalement il n'aura pas besoin de lui, plaquant subitement sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, l'un de ses agresseurs, son visage empli d'une colère froide et sans nom, ses yeux promettant mille souffrances avant que d'une voix doucereuse, il ne s'exclame :_

_« N'insultes plus jamais Komui Lee de ta vie... Parce que lui, n'a pas tes préjugés idiots... Qu'il vaut bien plus que toutes les personnes réunies de cet endroit.. Et que sais tu de moi pour me juger de la sorte ? »_

_Il ne peut que rester stupéfait en se rendant compte qu'il se moque totalement de ce que l'on dit de lui, mais que la seule chose qui lui importe, est Komui.. Que la colère qui l'anime n'est motivée que par les insultes à son égard, comme si il le connaissait bien et tenait à lui avec tant de force qu'il en vienne aux mains pour subitement il se sent proche de cet homme bien qu'inconnu. Car lui aussi aurait agi de même. Et il n'a plus envie de partir, juste rester là, parler avec lui un peu. Même si lui a eu l'idée absurde et mauvaise de l'insulter. Mais qu'il a eu aussi l'idée de s'excuser,même si il le sait d'instinct lui n'aurait pas commis cette erreur qu'il a commis._

_Et les autres se rappellent subitement à lui. Fondant avec autant de rapidité sur lui, l'un d'eux le tirant par les cheveux finit par le plaquer contre le mur, libérant son collègue avant de s'exclamer la voix pleine de menaces :_

_« Assez pour savoir ce qui t'attend, 72204181... »_

_Et plus que le numéro révoltant le réduisant à une machine,la menace dans sa voix qui correspond à il ne sait quoi, c'est la peur qui embrase ses yeux à présent, l'angoisse folle comme si il savait exactement où il voulait en venir qui le pousse à s'avancer subitement en s'exclamant d'une voix pleine de colère :_

_« Et si vous lui fichiez la paix, ce serait pas mal non ? Où tenez vous absolument à ce que je vous dénonce au Grand Intendant ? »_

_Il ne peut plus supporter sans se taire tant de mauvais traitement, tant de souffrances dans ses yeux, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois, cette peur si intense proche de l'angoisse, même si c'est risqué. Qu'il risque de bientôt le payer. Et il s'attire subitement le regard surpris de toutes les personnes présentes, même l'agresseur du jeune homme qui relâche considérablement son attention permettant au jeune homme de se dégager prestement et vivement avant de reculer, déposant un regard désespéré sur les documents en train de brûler, comme aurant tant aimé pouvoir les sauver, chose impossible tant ils sont roussis et devenus illisibles. Et dans leurs regards aucune agression, rien que de la surprise et un peu de peur, deux sentiments qu'il ne s'explique subitement pas lorsque soudain, une voix tranquille, tranchant totalement avec l'instant s'exclame :_

_« Commandant de la première section Scientifique Reever Wenhamm..Hé bien, cela explique beaucoup de choses... Vous étiez donc des leurs.. Pas surprenant, au fond..._

_Surpris Reever ne peut que le regard surpris à son tour. Mais de quoi parle t-il ? Il ne comprend pas où veut en venir le Crow, le seul à le regarder d'un air tranquille et apaisé. Mais cela parle au jeune homme étonnamment grand qui se plante directement devant lui, faisant de son corps une sorte de bouclier, même si c'est un peu totalement inutile avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

_« Non, il s'y est toujours opposé. Et tant qu'il vivra, il continuera à s'y opposer. Parce qu'il sait très bien, qu'au vu de son caractère, on le soupçonnerait de suite et qu'il refuse qu'il ait à faire croire qu'il soit un salopard. Pourtant, les autres membres du conseil y ont toujours été favorables mais comme il est le président de celui-ci..._

_-Et toi tu viens d'admettre en être en sachant que nous en toucherons forcément un mot à l'inspecteur général et que les brimades à ton égard vont encore augmenter de notre part note d'une voix toujours aussi tranquille le Crow, plongeant son regard dans le sien directement sous la surprise grandissante de Reever, ne comprenant ni qui est la personne en question,ni de pourquoi il veut autant le protéger, ni de quoi il est président, ni cette volonté de dire la vérité bien que peut être liée à cette prétendue honte d'en être qu'ils subissent._

_Mais l'homme sourit doucement avec un peu de douleur qui le blesse d'ailleurs un peu à son égard en s'exclamant :_

_« Cela j'ai déjà l'habitude, j'y suis tellement habitué que je m'en moque. Et votre inspecteur général le sait depuis longtemps que j'en suis. Je ne me suis jamais caché en être. Ni que je suis le vice président de ce conseil, moi Cameron Richards. Et il sait aussi qui en est le numéro 1._

_-Nous le savons tous, d'ailleurs grommelle l'un des hommes de main du Crow, ce n'est pas difficile.._

_-Tous mis à part le Commandant, comme cela doit être le cas normalement puisque non initié rajoute le Crow de ce petit ton agaçant et trop tranquille tandis que Reever apprend plus que surpris et le nom de cet homme, et son poste au sein de ce mystérieux conseil, et le fait qu'il est tout à fait normal qu'il ne connaisse pas son existence et le fait qu'il subisse des brimades depuis longtemps. Mais à peine a t-il le temps de se rendre compte de tout cela que déjà l'un des camarades du Crow aux cheveux mi long relevé sur le côté et aux yeux constamment fermés s'exclame subitement :_

_« Et que fais t-on à présent Tokusa ?_

_Et le dénommé Tokusa de sourire l'air un peu exaspéré devant l'imbécillité de ses compatriotes avant de s'exclamer :_

_- Il y a un témoin. Le projet Abysse est donc exclus. Et si on fait quoi que ce soit, le conseil s'en rendra compte et personnellement je ne veux pas être sanctionné pour son compte par les grands maréchaux. Et de toute manière, on a eu le temps de faire ce que l'on attendait de nous, cela contentera l'inspecteur général . Allons-y..._

_Les grands maréchaux..Le projet.. Cela avait l'air atrocement sérieux tout cela...Mais quel sens, il ne comprend, n'arrive pas à mettre du sens face à ce qui se passe et puis.._

_Et le nommé Tokusa de verser un liquide sur les papiers brûlants encore un peu, l'éteignant subitement avant de partir, ses hommes sur ses talons laissant un Reever stupéfait et un Cameron qui après un regard désespéré aux papiers se tourne vers lui, lui adressant un léger sourire avant de s'exclamer :_

_« Merci beaucoup Mr Wenhamm. Vous n'avez certainement pas conscience de quoi vous venez de me sauver mais merci... »_

_Reever sursaute, surpris et par ce sourire et par ces remerciements, ces étranges paroles. A qui il essaye toujours de donner sens. Cette histoire de conseil, de projet Abysse, ce nom, ce mépris qu'ils avaient pour lui, les brimades et les documents brûlés... Rien n'a de sens et il a beau chercher, il n'a ni les mots pour comprendre, ni la voix pour parler. Et voyant les questions qui doivent illuminer ses yeux, le jeune homme pose une main compatissante sur son épaule et s'exclame, son regard s'emparant d'un air déterminé et un peu en détresse même, pris d'une angoisse sourde qu'il semble néanmoins tenter de juguler comme pour ne pas rajouter à sa surprise première :_

_« Je sais, ce n'est pas facile. Et la suite encore moins. Mais il y a encore une chance, rien qu'une et je dois l'essayer malgré tout... Même si je devrais certainement vous expliquer de quoi il retourne.. Mais, plus tard.. malheureusement... Et vous êtes mon dernier espoir..._

_-De quoi parlez vous ? S'exclame t-il subitement, retrouvant la parole, les questions s'enchaînant brusquement sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires de..._

_-Plus tard, s'exclame le jeune homme, il y a plus important. Il faut juste que vous m'aidiez. Je ne connais pas bien le Qg central, raison pour laquelle je m'y suis totalement perdu alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était trouver le bureau de Komui. Indiquez moi juste où il se trouve. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre._

_Une telle détresse envahit ses yeux, une telle imploration, un tel sentiment d'urgence que Reever, bien que ne comprenant rien, ne peut que s'exclamer, pris à son tour d'un très mauvais pressentiment _

_« Allons y ensemble. »_

_Et la peur qui taillade le dénommé Cameron s'approprie ses veines alors qu'ils dévalent les escaliers comme si à ses yeux, tout allait se jouer là bas, quelque chose que lui-même ne comprend pas mais dont il a l'étrange impression qu'elle le dépasse totalement. Et il ne sait rien, rien mis à part que cela ne peut qu'être urgent. Il a vu la détresse si sincère dans ses yeux. Et même si il ne comprend rien, il n'a pas le cœur de l'interroger. Il est bien trop perturbé, effrayé par il ne sait quoi dont visiblement la vision de Komui semblerait pouvoir le délivrer. Mais qui est-il donc pour lui d'ailleurs ? Le connaît-il ? Et travaille t-il pour lui ou ont-ils des relations plus proches ? A ces pensées son cœur se serre un peu plus. Il ne le permettra pas, non il refuse. Il se mettra en travers de son chemin, mais non, il ne sera pas à lui. Et dire qu'il a sauvé l'homme qui va le lui voler, qui lui a peut être déjà volé, Komui, et qu'il est en train de le guider...Avant de sursauter. Mais que lui prend t-il ? Et pourquoi ses pensées lui font-elle si mal au cœur ? Et puis après tout, de quel droit aurait-il le droit de gêner leurs bonheurs ? Il ne lui ai rien, rien de plus que son employé qui en plus l'a blessé.. Alors il a encore moins le droit de parler.. Il ferme les yeux douloureusement alors que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sous l'impulsion de Cameron. Avant que ne résonne un bruit de chute et d'un juron répété comme une litanie . Surpris, il rouvre les yeux. Pour trouver le bureau vide. Mais c'est impossible, cela n'a jamais été.. Totalement vide. Aucun papier n'y traînant, aucun vêtement, aucune trace de vie et encore moins d'Intendant. Juste au sol le jeune homme, effondré avant de se redresser semblant reprendre le contrôle de lui même qui lui avait échappé un court instant et de se diriger vers une armoire en particulier avant de l'ouvrir. Vide elle aussi à l'exception d'une feuille qu'il s'empresse de ramasser avant de la laisser tomber au sol, hébété, murmurant subitement :_

_« C'est...trop..tard...Les...imbéciles.. que...nous.. sommes..._

_-De quoi ? » s'exclame Reever effrayé par ce qu'il voit, ce vide, cette unique feuille qu'il ramasse croyant y voir des explications pour ne trouver qu'une suite de chiffres tracées de la main même de Komui même si elle est un peu précipitée, comme si il avait eu peu de temps devant lui ces « **06/06 *08/09 ***11 26 8 **.-** 24 12 6 11 26 25 15 22 **.-** *22/04*** 21 26 18 8 **.- **26 7 7 22 13 7 18 12 13 » . Mais ces nombres n'ont aucun sens pour lui,bien qu'étrangement semblable à sa date de naissance et la sienne, au début du message pas plus que ce vide ni tout ses événements. Comme si... Il avait décidé de fuir. Peut être par sa faute.. Subitement il réalise, et recule horrifié.Mais non c'est impossible.. Il n'est pas comme cela.. L'homme qu'il connaît est courageux.. Et blessé une fois de plus par l'un de ses membres lui déjà si fortement éprouvé avec ses derniers événements... L'impossible en son esprit devient possible subitement. Et comme pour se le répéter,pour l'admettre, pour en être sûr, il murmure ébranlé : _

_« C'est de ma faute.._

_Et le jeune homme de pivoter, stupéfait avant de venir lui saisir les bras en s'exclamant, l'air éperdu plongeant son regard gris et violet à moitié dans les siens et surtout derrière:_

_-Non ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est que**sa** faute..._

_Ces derniers mots sont crachés avec tant de haine en fixant derrière lui quelque chose qu'il ne peut que se retourner. Pour trouver l'inspecteur général les regardant avec une condescendance et une certaine tranquillité en retour de ce regard de feu qu'il reçoit avant de s'exclamer un petit sourire en coin :_

_« Félicitations, Richards ! Les Grand maréchaux viennent de vous nommer Grand Intendant suite à la disparation de notre précédent Intendant. Vous devriez être heureux et.._

_Et Cameron se dégage prestement avant de lui décocher une violente gifle en hurlant, stupéfiant Reever nageant au milieu d'un chaos dont il ne comprend pas grand chose mis à part que Komui a bien quitté la Congrégation, que son cœur lui brûle subitement à la fois de désespoir et de rage contre ce jeune homme qui n'a que le tort d'être nommé à sa place et cet inspecteur qui semble prendre plaisir à cette succession :_

_-SALOPARD ! VOUS N AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT ! VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER, TRES CHER ! »_

On secoue avec force son épaule subitement alors que résonnent encore en son âme sa voix courroucée, chasse un peu les brumes de ses souvenirs, renvoyant d'où elles viennent le commentaire tranquille en retour de Luberrier malgré la gifle surprenante et le tranquillisant que l'on lui avait injecté après. Encore et toujours Peck. Toujours Regory, toujours lui. Mais ne peut-il donc pas le laisser en paix à la fin ressasser sa faute, ses choses toujours aussi incompréhensibles, cette affirmation qu'il aurait aimé croire si l'homme n'était pas un tel hypocrite lui qui semblait ne pas vouloir de ce poste, tant apprécier Komui et qui au final l'oublie ainsi... ? Il s'exclame avec une mauvaise humeur qu'il ne cherche plus à retenir :

« Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde Commandant...

-Mais cela me regarde quand cela a lieu sur notre lieu de travail » note avec tact Peck, ressemblant un bref instant à celui qu'il a connu et que comme tous les autres a connu un brusque retournement de comportement à son départ. Étrangement. Plus gentil, plus doux. Mais il n'a pas besoin de sa compassion, non absolument pas. Il est coupable merde ! Pourquoi refuse t-il de comprendre ? Il a fait fuir l'homme qu'il aime, bon sang ! Le meilleur Intendant de tous les temps, celui que tous appréciaient sans se l'avouer, blessé irrémédiablement Lenalee, sa sœur de cœur qu'il s'était juré de protéger de toute douleur et qu'il a condamné à une douleur éternelle, des pleurs sans fin en ignorant tout à fait le destin de celui qui est tout pour elle. S'il vit, s'il est mort, où il se trouve et ce qu'il fait. Si il se souvient d'elle et de ceux qui vécurent à ses côtés, car même la personne la plus importante à ses yeux n'a aucune nouvelle de lui, comme si il avait voulu s'effacer de sa vie entièrement, lui donner trop tôt et trop entièrement une telle liberté qu'elle se refuse entièrement malgré les nombreux prétendants autour d'elle, et malgré ses propre sentiments, comme estimant n'avoir le droit de vivre que si il est à ses côtés alors qu'à chaque mission qu'elle effectue, persuadée qu'elle est qu'il s'agit là de la volonté de son frère qu'elle reste au sein de ce qu'elle considère comme son foyer, elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour trouver des pistes, des indices quoique ce soit, se raccroche au moindre espoir, au moindre fantôme de sourire, de rire, de robot, de choses étranges car elle le sait comme il le sait, là où il se tient, l'étrange est aussi. Elle toujours étrangement persuadée qu'il vit quelque part, qu'elle l'aurait senti tant leur lien est fort. Et il l'admire, sincèrement. En voyant avec quelle force, elle s'agite, se démène peut être en vain sans jamais abandonner comme elle le pourrait si facilement. Comme lui ce Cameron Richards... Un frémissement de haine le saisit subitement. Cela a la sensation d'un haut le cœur. Il le sait, le sait à la perfection, connaît cette sensation depuis des mois. Quand il le contemple, quand il veut lui parler, lui confier une mission inutile. Car tout ce qui ne lui est pas lié est inutile. Que lui aussi voudrait pouvoir sortir et chercher de quoi l'aider de son côté pour diminuer un peu ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le hante mais que depuis six mois, le Grand Intendant s'arrange toujours pour le garder à couvert, déplaçant les autres commandants mais jamais lui, comme si il cherchait à le protéger pour une obscure raison. Mais ce dont il n' a pas conscience, cet abruti, c'est que c'est exactement l'inverse qu'il fait. Qu'il le condamne à souffrir plus encore, en voyant les autres continuer de vivre, s'agiter et que l'on l'oblige à faire de même, et pas à se geler comme il semble le permettre à Lenalee avec ces missions diverses et variées qu'elle obtient. Il refuse d'oublier, pas comme lui. Il ne veut pas être comme lui, il se refuse à l'être de toute ses forces. Et veut garder ce sentiment à son égard. Même si il ne le concerne pas uniquement, bien que s'étant un peu apaisé grâce à elle.

Quand il voit Lenalee lui sourire de cet air entier et si pur qu'elle avait avant à son égard, comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est lui qu'il hait, lui qu'il déteste. Quand elle s'obstine à venir heureuse lui raconter ses missions, comme si il le méritait, n'était pas responsable de ses malheurs, il se sent si minable. Il ne peut supporter sa vue, ne peut supporter le sentiment de culpabilité atroce qui l'assaille lui qui ne peut rien pour elle, qui est responsable de ses malheurs même. Alors il a commencé à la fuir,pour apaiser son cœur tourmenté qui en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, pour ne plus l'embêter aussi, elle si pure et lui si souillé, se repliant sur lui même, simulant comme on attend de lui la vie mais en réalité complètement abattu, privé et de sa sœur de cœur et de l'homme qu'il aime par sa propre faute jusqu'à ce qu'en larmes, elle vienne le trouver directement dans sa chambre, un soir. Elle ne comprenait ni son rejet, ni rien et elle en souffrait tellement qu'il la rejette à son tour, elle se sentait abandonnée. Son cœur en avait brûlé plus fort encore d'horreur à l'idée de l'avoir plus blessée encore en la rejetant en même temps qu'il savait à la perfection pourquoi. Et il n'avait plus pu se taire et avait tout dit. Avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui, comme elle aurait serré son frère contre elle si il souffrait, en lui murmurant qu'elle connaissait bien son frère et qu'elle était sûre que cela n'aurait jamais été entraîné son départ, qu'il était bien plus fort que cela, qu'il ne devait pas s'en rendre malade. Mais elle a beau dire, beau faire, il sait bien au fond de lui que la douleur qu'il a vu dans ses yeux à ses mots, avec tout ce qu'il a subi en peu de temps, la mort de ses gardes du corps, sa sœur redevenue compatible,prête à se tuer pour lui, les misères de Luberrier sans compter son angoisse pour les scientifiques qu'il a certainement eu plus ce dont il a été responsable indirect alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à aider aurait très bien pu l'amener à fuir.

Mais personne ne peut comprendre tout cela. Personne ne sait à quel point il souffre, s'en veut. Pour eux,tout est dans la démesure, alors qu'il ne s'agit là que du minimum qu'il puisse faire. Et surtout pas lui. Lui qui lui est subitement insupportable. Qu'il ne peut plus le supporter. Il se lève précipitamment alors que sa voix s'exclame, surprise :

« Vous...Vous m'écoutez ?

Ce qu'il l'insupporte avec sa voix...Il ne peut donc pas comprendre... Non ? Très bien. Il relève le regard vers lui, lui adressant le regard le plus noir possible avant de s'exclamer de la voix froide et dépourvue de sentiments qu'il puisse :

-Je m'en moque de ce que vous dites.. Et n'essayez même pas de me suivre...C'est un conseil... »

Avant de tourner talon rapidement sans plus chercher à parler, esquivant la moindre tentative de ses hommes pour le retenir, tenter de lui parler, s'insinuant jusqu'à la porte avant de se mêler à la foule en ignorant les voix alentours, au cas où on l'appellerait. Où va t-il ? Il l'ignore lui même. Juste le plus loin possible de cet homme. De cette compassion qu'il sait ne pas mériter. Qu'il ne veut plus entendre. Il aimerait tant entendre qu'il est le seul responsable plutôt que cela, ne plus sentir les regards compatissants de tous, comme si ils pouvaient deviner sa douleur, la comprendre. En cet instant alors qu'il traverse les couloirs, il sent les regards qui se dissimulent à peine et suivent sa progression, le regard empli d'une compassion parasite qui l'agace au plus haut point. Ne peuvent ils pas le laisser souffrir en silence ? Ils ne les embête pas, lui avec ces sentiments alors pourquoi l'embête t-on avec leurs compassions mal placée ? Bon sang, il l'a mérité cette douleur ! Il n'est pas innocent, bon sang ! Et ils devraient tous lui en vouloir au fond, le détester et pas l'apprécier de la sorte, compatir à cette douleur... Est ce si difficile ? Il s'arrête subitement au milieu de la foule alentour qui pour lui n'est qu'ombre dense qui passe à toute vitesse comme la vie qui a défilé en si peu de temps. Six mois. Six mois et tout continue et c'est bien cela le pire. Les larmes montent doucement à ses yeux alors qu'il porte la main à sa bouche comme pour retenir les sanglots qui vivent en lui, le dégoût qu'il a de lui même depuis tout ce temps. Mais il n'en a pas le droit, après tout, tout est de sa faute non ? Il n'a pas le droit, non il n'en a pas...

« Et le Grand Intendant a dit...

-J'ai entendu dire par Boris qu'il y avait de drôles d'installations dans la Congrégation.. Comme des grand ascenseurs de verre...

-N'empêche les projets de l'Administration centrale avant la loi Lee étaient vraiment glauques...Regarde le projet Magnolia... A l'époque non réalisable et ayant obtenu le veto de deux grand scientifiques d'ici..Quand je pense qu' aujourd'hui, ce serait tout à fait réalisable, c'est..  
-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes Alfred ? Luberrier est pas taré au point de risquer un procès en hérésie pour expérimentation sur un être humain.. Ni assez inhumain...

-C'est toi qui le dit, Paul...

-Me dis pas que...

-Ouais, je pense.

-C'est ultra grave comme accusation, tu sais... Si on t'entendait...

-De toute manière il n'a aucun preuve de ce qu'il avance, alors ce n'est pas pas bien grave, ne vous en inquiétez pas.. Depuis la loi Lee interdisant les expériences sur cobaye humain, ce genre de chose ne peut plus arriver.

-Sauf si on fraude, Professeur Mallone.

-Et comment ? Toute activité est surveillée que ce soit dans l'arche ou dans la Congrégation.

-Il reste toujours l'Administration Centrale...

-Alfred ! Enfin...

-Il n'y pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et avec tout le travail que l'on a là bas, je peux vous assurer que l'on n'a aucunement temps de faire ce genre de choses, sans compter que les contrôles s'étendent aussi à l'Administration Centrale. Sur ce on m'attend, bonne journée à vous... »

Des bruits de couloir..L'évocation de Komui et l'un de ses bienfaits..La vie dans les nuances de ton

dans sa surprise, son indignation, sa joie... Autant de coups de poignards en son cœur en réalisant à quel point rien ne s'est arrêté et qu'il continue à être suivi de son ombre. Et subitement il ne peut plus supporter le monde qui l'entoure. Il s'enfuit en courant sans même regarder où il va. Une seule idée en son âme: Fuir. Fuir ce monde où il n'y est pas. Où il n'y est plus.

_« En es tu bien sûr ? »_

Il se fige subitement à cette étrange voix inconnue joyeuse mais remplie de mauvaises intentions. Il pivote sur lui même en tout sens à sa recherche, se sentant subitement pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Pour ne trouver que le vide dans cette pièce déserte aux murs vaguement verdâtres avec quatre porte vitrées donnant chacune sur un couloir immaculé dont le seul meuble et ornement est une de ses nombreuses urnes de qui renforce son mal être ambiant. Qui doit probablement créer ces mots étranges en son esprit ou dans la pièce... D'autant qu'il ne se sent pas observé, juste menacé par cette voix. Même si c'est un peu irrationnel. Et probablement psychologique. Il a un léger rire nerveux. Si en plus, il commence à entendre des voix...

_« Descends un peu nous voir et tu verras, mon petit. Ou bien est ce que cela devra être nous qui devrons monter ?A toi de choisir combien de personnes tu veux impliquer dans ta mort... _

-Qu'est ce que... » s'exclame Reever en retour, subitement effrayé et à cette voix sardonique, et cette promesse de mort imminente pivotant si brusquement qu'il fait tomber avec lui l'urne, répandant au sol au moins des milliers de mots. Pour trouver le vide, mis à part ces papiers étalés à présent autour de lui. Il soupire exaspéré contre lui-même. Non, finalement, Regory doit avoir raison. Il en fait trop. Et la mort, même de surmenage est une peine bien trop douce pour ce qu'il a fait. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, a un sourire fatigué, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Allons voyons, la télépathe est une chose impossible... Puis il se penche désireux de remettre l'ordre qu'il a détruit. Après tout, ce n'est pas respectueux pour l'homme qui semble tant apprécier Komui au point de déposer autant de lettres comme lui d'ailleurs qui semblent à première vue toute couvertes de la même écriture aérienne et un peu fantaisiste toute en courbe qu'il a étrangement l'impression de connaître même si là elle est plus libre que ce qu'il a l'impression de connaître et qui a visiblement décidé de le cacher au monde entier en le mettant dans un lieu peu peuplé au fin fond de la Congrégation. Comme pour se protéger. Et il en ramasse quelques une et bien malgré lui, ses yeux se déposent sur les mots emplis d'une affection dévorante mais aussi d'une douleur sans nom.

_« C'est l'hiver déjà. Le premier sans toi tu te rends compte ? J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses voir cela, la neige à l'assaut des arbres et des chemins, les batailles de boules de neige quand les Exorcistes ne sont pas trop fatigués. Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de m'y mêler...Je sais, tu me dirais mais fonce, et je sais que tu le ferais mais...Mais je n'y arrive pas. Cela reviendrait à admettre que la vie continue même sans toi et je m'y refuse. J'ai si mal, mais je tiens notre promesse. Je voudrais tout abandonner, mon cher Komui, tout abandonner, tout révéler même si je sais que sans preuve rien ne marchera. Tu me manques à m'en arracher le cœur, si tu savais...Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées, jamais.. Et tu reviens me hanter le soir dans mes rêves même si je sais que si tu le savais, tu me gronderais. Tu me l'as bien dit, pourtant, tu as pris le temps de me le dire. Je ne suis pas coupable, tout comme Reever ne l'est j'ai mal, mal si mal, l'impression de te trahir chaque jour alors que c'est justement cela que tu m'as demandé... Que je ne peux rien faire de plus...J'aimerais que la neige emporte au loin ces 5 mois et te rende à nous, que la Congrégation puisse être à nouveau ta maison mais j'en suis réduit à regarder ses flocons malheureux et seul en pensant à l'homme que j'aime sans rien pouvoir faire... Pathétique non ?»_

_« Trois mois, 11 jours et 14 heures. Que veux tu ? Tu m'as contaminé avec ton sens de la précision. Tu dirais certainement que j'étais déjà un maniaque de l'ordre avant et je ne pourrais qu'approuver. De toute manière je n'ai jamais le cœur de te désapprouver. Et là tu me dirais, sauf vis à vis de Reever. Et tu aurais encore raison. Car tu as toujours raison. Raison de mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie. Je suis à toi dans la présence comme dans l'absence. C'est juste que tu l'ignores encore, ce que je sais depuis toujours, depuis notre première rencontre, que tu m'as offert ton amitié sans préjugé en même temps que ta main pour me redresser même si tu savais d'où je venais. Pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je suis seul. Tu étais mon premier ami, la seule personne dont je me sentais aussi proche ici, moi toujours isolé, obligé de simuler le benêt de service ou l'indifférent de service quand mon cœur hurle de douleur à chaque décision. Comme toi, d'ailleurs... Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que t'avoir au téléphone, même pour parler travail. Et si tu savais combien je regrette de t'avoir rapporté cette rumeur. Sans cela, jamais au grand jamais.. Mais tu me dirais que je n'ai fait là que mon devoir. Mais je maintiens que ce n'était pas à toi de le faire...Et encore un point de désaccord...Décidément, je me contredis moi même...»_

_« Quand je pense à tout ce temps où j'ai rêvé de travailler côte à côte avec toi, parler à ce rival que j'aurais aimé tant connaître et apprécier...Que j'apprécie déjà, là où il se contente de me haïr.. La seule personne dont je me sens proche ici qui ne soit pas Sara,qui éprouve avec autant de force que moi ce manque, je le sais bien, la seule qui selon tes dires pourrait m'accepter comme je suis.. J'en ai encore plus mal. Car au final, je n'ai rien. Rien que mon cœur qui hurle chaque jour passé loin de toi en sachant ce que je sais. Et je ne peux rien, rien du tout. Que tenir mes serments que tu m'as arraché volontairement, avec ce sourire irrésistible auquel serait bien fou le mortel y résistant. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir parler, me confier mais comme tu dirais, toujours habitué se taire, mon petit Kami, cela ne te réussit pas l'Administration Centrale et tu aurais cet éclat coupable dans ton regard, cet éclat qui me blesserait pour toi qui me pousserait à te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi le plus fort possible bien que plus petit que toi en m'exclamant que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je vois la scène aussi précisément que si j'y étais. Je souris là tiens... Surtout en songeant que je n'aurais même pas l'audace pour un baiser sur ta joue...Toujours autant pathétique, hein ? »_

Reever ne peut que rester touché, ému par ses lettres traçant en arrière plan le portrait d'un homme aussi amoureux qu'il l'est de Komui, un homme en proie à la même douleur que lui, à la culpabilité sans fin se sentant responsable de sa situation à cause d'une rumeur,qui ne se sent plus vivre et s'y refuse depuis qu'il n'y plus là, proche de Komui au point d'être lié à lui par des promesses, son ami, cet homme n'éprouvant aucun rancune envers ce qu'il estime son rival, qu'il souhaite plutôt mieux connaître, lier amitié avec, cet homme dévoré à l'idée de se taire, solitaire comme ce lieu, trop timide et d'une sensibilité folle, aux mots d'amour touchants, cet homme méthodique et romantique à la fois que l'absence ronge petit à petit, tout comme lui. Cet homme qui l'évoque à trois reprises, deux fois directement et qui semble plutôt l'apprécier et qu'il semblerait le haïr, à l'en croire...Pourtant il ne hait qu'un seul homme ici... Et cet homme, sous des airs humains ne peut éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Il n'est qu'un hypocrite pas même capable de le faire chercher, heureux d'occuper son poste, non l'imaginer écrivant cette lettre n'est en lui même qu'une immense plaisanterie. Il ne peut qu'haïr cet homme alors que celui écrivant avec tant d'affection et de douleur, bien qu'il soit autant amoureux que lui de Komui, il ne peut le détester pas même s'il le voudrait, ce Kami... Qui a tout de même un certain ego pour se faire surnommer Dieu, mais peut être tient il ce surnom de Komui lui même. Après tout, il ne connaît que si peu la mesure.. Et il sourit avec affection à cette pensée. Son premier sourire depuis des mois. Qui n'aura pour témoin que des murs verts, une voix inquiétante, une urne renversée et l'affection douloureuse d'un homme qui clame au plafond sa profonde affection que nulle part ailleurs il ne peut clamer.

« C'est fou.. Komui m'avait dit que quand tu souriais, tu en devenais adorable mais à ce point là... »s'exclame subitement une voix au dessus de son épaule.

A ces mots, cette voix féminine si proche de lui, il sursaute violemment, laissant échapper les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour se retourner écarlate et rencontrer le regard indigo, la silhouette fluette mais gracile, les cheveux dorés comme les blés attaché en une queue de cheval haute et la blouse immaculée de l' infirmière Exorciste Sara. Arrivée là, peu de temps avant la disparition de Komui, elle et son innocence si spéciale, capable de soigner les gens de tout type de blessure, elle avait tout de suite lié connaissance avec lui, et était devenue son amie et la seule infirmière qu'il laissait approcher de lui. Celle qui avait eu le privilège de soigner son bras blessé au sortir de ce cauchemar, malgré ses protestations vives, disant qu'il préférait laisser le temps au temps et qui n'avait réussi à infléchir la jeune femme au caractère difficilement manipulable et semblant tout spécialement haïr Cross pour on ne savait quelle raison, cette jeune femme que l'on voyait plus souvent en pantalon qu'en jupe et qui disait haïr tout ce qui avait trait aux chiffons sans intérêt. Et qui préférait de loin rester à l'arrière, car se disant plus efficace et pouvant soigner plus de gens qu'en mission, un point de vue qu'il peut aisément comprendre...D'autant qu'elle n'a aucun moyen mis à part cela de se défendre..Mais il ne comprend ce qu'elle fait là, ni pourquoi elle est si loin de l'infirmerie qu'elle ne quitte jamais habituellement, et surtout d'où lui peut venir une telle affirmation. Qu'il ne mérite pas en plus. Dont il n'a pas le droit d'éprouver ce petit sursaut agréable voulant croire qu'il l'est un jour dit. Non pas le droit. Et il ne peut que détourner le regard gêné et assailli une fois de plus par ce sentiment de culpabilité si fort qu'il ne peut supporter le regard d'une si bonne amie de Komui qui elle n'aurait jamais été mauvaise avec lui et subitement, il murmure comme une excuse :

« Je dois retourner travailler... Vous devriez en faire de même Mademoiselle Hedmont...

Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Il n'en a pas encore l'intention mais voilà, quelque chose qui justifie sa fuite convenablement. Car après tout, elle ne lui a encore rien fait à part un compliment qu'elle penserait qu'il lui ferait plaisir là où il lui fait juste mal. Il ne veut pas qu'elle aussi ait subitement de la compassion à son égard.. Non pas elle..Il fait un pas pour s'en aller lorsque soudain :

-Non, Sara, laisse-le... La seule chose qui pourrait l'apaiser, tout comme moi, c'est sa présence à ses côtés, pas la tienne, désolé.

-Mais Kami... ».

Il se fige. Et est pris de son frisson de haine alors qu'il reconnaît cette voix. Celle de ce maudit Intendant. Que l'autre appelle de ce surnom..Comme si il était l'auteur de ces touchants textes... Il se retourne subitement pour rencontrer le regard violacé de l'autre...Et voit ses joues un peu écarlates, son air un peu gêné..Comme si c'était vraiment ses lettres qu'il venait de lire... Kami...Cameron...Son sens de la maniaquerie, son air de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit...

« Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour en lire ? Murmure t-il, sa voix se chargeant doucement d'une colère sourde et aveugle. Comment ai je pu croire une seule seconde que la personne qui écrivait ces lettres était sincère depuis le début ? Comment pouvez vous raconter de telles inepties, salir sa mémoire en mentant intégralement sur ce genre de choses ? Comment pouvez vous prétendre l'aimer quand vous êtes trop content d'occuper sa place, de l'oublier, refusez de le faire chercher ? Vous me dégoûtez. Et en plus de cela vous prétendez vouloir mon amitié mais je ne veux pas de l'amitié de quelqu'un d'aussi faux...Je n'en ai rien à faire des TYPES COMME VOUS QUI TRAHISSEZ TOTALEMENT CEUX QUI VOUS ACCEPTENT TEL QUE VOUS ETES, VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE LES HOMMES DE LUBERRIER ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE POURRIR EN ENFER LE PLUS LONGTEMPS POSSIBLE ! »

Et il ne peut plus supporter de respirer le même air que lui, ni supporter ses yeux. Il quitte la pièce en s'enfuyant. Mais il ne peut effacer l'éclat de douleur qui a embrasé son regard à ces mots, l'atroce culpabilité qu'il a éveillé, comme si tout ce qu'il disait dans ses lettres était amplement pensé et qu'il l'avait blessé un peu plus. Et c'est aussi cela qu'il fuit. La possibilité qu'il se soit trompé depuis le début sur cet homme. Qu'en réalité, la vérité se tienne dans ses lettres touchantes et pleines de sincérité. Lettres dans lesquelles laissés seuls, Cameron lève son regard empli de douleur vers le plafonds avant de murmurer doucement, sa voix tremblant comme au bord des larmes :

« Parce que je sais à peu près où il est, Reever, ce qu'il lui arrive, mais tant que je ne saurais où il est précisément,que le conseil n'aura pas réussi à le trouver, prouvé l'existence de ce lieu clandestin où il est très certainement, je ne peux rien. Et je ne peux pas mener l'enquête en pleine lumière, pas sans preuve d'autant que c'est totalement opposé à l'éthique du conseil...

Et Sara de poser une main sur son épaule en s'exclamant, se voulant apaisante, sentant à quel point il en souffre :

-On y arrivera, et ce cauchemar sera bientôt fini, je te le jure..

-Mais avec quelles conséquences ? S'exclame à mi voix Cameron les yeux dans le vague, la douleur les ternissant toujours. Si j'avais su, j'aurais du insister plus pour m'en occuper de ce cas et ….

-Cela n'aurait rien changé, tu le sais à la perfection. Juste amené à disparaître à ton tour. Il n'y aurait pas renoncé, tu le sais très bien...le gronde sévèrement Sara d'une voix un peu maternelle, habituée à veiller sur son ami, elle toujours capable de l'apaiser. Ami qui hoche la tête en retour, inspirant profondément pendant quelques minutes avant de s'exclamer, à nouveau maître de lui même :

-Tu as raison, et ce n'est pas me lamenter qui nous le ramènera. Il faut que je continue à me battre de toutes mes forces, plutôt, continue de tenir mes promesses , d'autant qu'il détesterait savoir dans quel état tout cela me met.

Sara sourit doucement devant la force intérieure de son ami qu'elle a toujours admiré. Cette faculté de reprendre si vite ses esprits qu'il a toujours eu. Mais il n'a pas besoin de cette admiration, juste de son affection, lui qui n'a plus qu'elle comme seul lien avec Komui, et qu'il apprécie, lui si seul. Elle lui presse plus fort l'épaule en s'exclamant :

-C'est évident, vice président.

Et lui de sourire et de rajouter à mi voix, avec une ombre de sourire à ses lèvres, avec peu de force cependant alors que son regard regarde toujours la porte laissée grande ouverte :

-Évidemment, chère secrétaire... »

OoO

Courir. Qu'importe où. Juste courir. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'Intendant. Lui et ses mots touchants, sa prétendue douleur, son prétendu intérêt pour Komui. Lui dont il doute subitement. Alors que lui revient la gifle, les insultes à l'égard de Luberrier, les mots qu'il a vu dans ses lettres, l'explication de son étrange impassibilité coutumière. Que le tout prend son sens. Car après tout, pourquoi irait-il jusqu'à pousser ses mensonges jusqu'à écrire de fausses lettres qui n'était pas destinées à être lues ? Pour faire croire à un intérêt subi pour Komui, il lui aurait suffi de s'arranger pour être vu quotidiennement déposant une lettre dans une urne exposée, pas dans une urne isolée comme celle-ci dans cette portion peu fréquentée du Quartier Général... A moins que ce n'était un plan prévu depuis le début pour le tromper lui.. L'idée est séduisante, douce comme du velours. Car justifiant sa haine tenace. Mais il en connaît la limite. Personne, pas même lui, n'aurait pu prévoir où aller le mener sa détresse. D'autant que cela explique tant de choses. Un tel soucis de Komui, si peu d'expressions.. Mais tout de même, confondre le masque d'un jeune homme avec la réalité, quand son prédécesseur faisait de même... Ce n'est pas très reluisant pour lui. Sa haine n'a plus comme entrave solide, que ces faits accablants de cette non recherche et de cette prise de pouvoir. Car si il l'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pu accepter de prendre la place de l'homme qu'il aime, accepter de l'effacer lui même, devenir le symbole que la vie continue. Oui voilà. Voilà l'explication tangible qui peut le sauver. Et il avait du prévoir cela depuis des mois, rédiger des copies de telles lettres et les placer dans des endroits déserts, puisque capable de comprendre et d'imiter à la perfection un cœur amoureux et blessé cherchant la solitude comme seul jugement et punition.. Il a un rire soulagé à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une explication tangible. Et la lumière s'éteint.

Surpris, il se retrouve subitement dans le noir complet sans aucune explication. Il fait volte face subitement, posant sa main contre le mur, cherchant à tâtons un interrupteur sans rien retrouver, et cherchant un moyen de ne pas trop se perdre. Mais il ne voit plus rien, rien que du noir subi tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce que soudain.. Des raies vertes barrant les murs éclairent les murs filant tout autour de lui, sur chaque mur éclairant à peine autour de soi d'une lueur verte un peu inquiétante comme dénuée d'âme, comme si il était entré dans l'antre d'un démon. Il frisonne subitement. Il a l'étrange impression de ne pas être à sa place. Qu'il s'agit là d'un lieu qui lui non plus ne devrait pas y être. Et il veut faire demi tour lorsque subitement...Un éclat brillant tout au fond du couloir attire son attention. Surpris, il s'avance un peu. Pour tomber face à un ascenseur de verre entièrement transparent encadré à chaque recoin de sortes de panneaux d'acier repliés que la lumière verte couvre de milliers de reflets verts et qu'il projette en milliers de diamants verts sur les mus alentours, comme une caverne souterraine. Et subitement lui reviennent les mots qu'il avait entendu, ces bruits de ragot qui étaient venu se jeter à ses oreilles sans qu'il en veuille les entendre.

« J'ai entendu dire par Boris qu'il y avait de drôles d'installations dans la Congrégation.. Comme des grand ascenseurs de verre... » Pouvait-il en s'agir de l'un d'eux et où peut-il bien mener sachant qu'il sont au rez de chaussée de la Congrégation ? Il ne comprend pas, ni ce qu'il fait là replié dans un coin peu fréquenté ni où il peut bien mener, ni comment il a pu arriver par hasard jusqu'ici, en trouver un et confirmer un bruit de couloir. Mais aller à l'aventure là comme cela sans savoir est bien trop risqué. Il devrait plutôt signaler à quelqu'un l'existence d'un tel lieu. Avant qu'il ne réalise. Qu'ils le savent peut être déjà... Et qu'il se serait mêlé de choses qui ne le regardent pas... En tout les cas, il ne doit pas rester là surtout pas... Ce lieu n'a rien de positif, de chaleureux. Au contraire il est glacé. Et même imprégné de sang séché sur un mur se rend t-il subitement compte. Et il ne peut retenir un frémissement de dégoût et d'horreur à sa vue. Non vraiment, ce lieu ne lui inspire pas confiance et il serait fou et imprudent de tenter de rester ici seul. Il va pour pivoter et revenir sur ses pas, retraversant le couloir pour se retrouver à un embranchement divisé en trois branches. Et dont il ne sait de quelle direction il vient. Il soupire. Génial. Le voilà perdu lui même dans la Congrégation comme dans sa propre vie... Et en plus il n'a aucune idée de quel est le bon chemin... Il ne lui reste donc qu'à les essayer tous. Il soupire à nouveau en se maudissant une fois de plus avant de s'engager au hasard sur le chemin de droite. Pour retomber sur un couloir exactement semblable au précédent du moins en apparence car il est sûr qu'il s'agit d'un autre.. Couloir qui débouche lui aussi sur un embranchement tout aussi plongé dans le noir et éclairé par cette lumière verte inquiétante et au loin de chaque côté des embranchements que cette sombre et inquiétante lumière verte à perte de vue. Ce silence pesant qui par moment semble exhaler une respiration des murs, murs étroits qui vous oppresse et vous donne par moment l'impression d'être observé dans l'ombre par mille yeux avides de vos moindres mouvements. Et ce froid. Il resserre contre lui sa blouse tant l'humidité suintant des murs le met mal à l'aise. Définitivement, cet endroit a l'air abandonné, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais alors pourquoi y a t-il là bas un grand ascenseur de verre flambant neuf qui a l'air de ne n'avoir jamais servi ? Il ne sait pas, ne comprend pas pourquoi ni comment un tel lieu peut exister en leur Qg tout neuf. Et où peut il bien être à nouveau ? Comment sortir de ce labyrinthe où il s'est aventuré bien contre lui même ? Ce labyrinthe au dédale effrayant qui.. Au loin raisonne d'une musique un peu endiablée lancée dans toute sa puissance. Le son en est un peu étouffé à distance mais la musique emplie d'échos joyeux et d'une musique guerrière qui en ce lieu fait vibrer les murs d'échos inquiétants lui parvient tout de même. Les cuivres l'entrecoupent régulièrement avant que la musique ne ralentisse subitement devenant plus lente et lui rappelant un air subitement. Mais lequel et d'où il vient... Mystère...Qui ne dure pas, la musique retrouvant es accents joyeux et épiques

_« L'ouverture de Carmen de Bizet, petite te plaît-il ? Je l'espère...Mais si tu as une autre idée, vas-y, je suis ouverte à tout idée... Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on meurt... »_

Il sursaute subitement,effrayé d'un seul coup alors que la musique devient inquiétante et oppressante même. Encore cette voix.. Toujours emplie de cette joie malsaine comme la musique à présent semblant présager de quelque horreur... Et bien plus proche à présent...

« Je dois vraiment fuir d'ici » se murmure t-il doucement. Étrangement entendre le son de sa voix dans ce lieu froid, sans âme, hanté par cette musique donnant des airs menaçants à ce lieu, cette voix sardonique, son sang aux murs, sa lumière verdâtre, son humidité ambiante est un peu réconfortant. D'autant que plus le temps passe ici, plus il se sent mal à l'aise. Et subitement moins résolu à aller vers la musique. Il décide plutôt de rebrousser chemin et revenir sur ses pas. Avant de prendre le chemin lui tournant le dos pour tomber si subitement dans un cul de sac tant celui ci suivait à la perfection les contours des murs aux murs étrangement translucides et aux parois de métal aux recoins. Et à peine a t-il le temps de réaliser dans quoi il vient de s'aventurer que subitement une porte dissimulée se referme avec un claquement sec le faisant pivoter sur lui même surpris et tentant en vain d 'empêcher la fermeture de la porte avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne à nouveau entièrement le plongeant dans le noir subi. Ce qui l'amène à commenter en soupirant, mais ne pouvant chasser la subite angoisse de la situation, lui bloqué dans un de ses ascenseurs de verre, dans le noir le plus complet dans un endroit plus que douteux hanté de musique et de voix étranges :

« Me voilà bien.. »

Mais il refuse de se laisser aller à sa situation. Ce n'est pas le moment. Même si il s'agit de sa punition pour ses actes. Il ne doit pas abandonner, surtout pas. Ni se laisser aller malgré la situation désespérer dans laquelle il commence à se trouver. Il cherche sur la paroi lisse de verre quelque chose qui pourra ouvrir la porte sans résultat lorsque subitement résonnant dans l'ascenseur, une voix féminine emplit l'espace, ni glacée, ni chaleureuse, parlant de manière un peu mécanisée :

_« Identification en cours. Veuillez patienter..._

-Identification en cours ? » Reprend t-il à mi voix surpris. Qui peut donc avoir mis de telles protections à une telle chose ? Que cherche t-on donc à y cacher pour avoir inclus ce mode de protection ? Il l'ignore mais pris au piège comme il l'est, il semblerait bien qu'il finisse par le savoir. Avant qu'il ne réalise. Il n'est qu'un intrus ici.. Et l'angoisse s'empare un peu plus de lui en imaginant ce qui va lui arriver dans peu de temps à cause de cela... Même si au fond ce n'est pas sa faute... Enfin, au pire, il se fera disputer pour avoir mis les pieds dans quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas.. C'est moins pire vu tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu. Il soupire, subitement apaisé... Et c'est alors qu'il les voit. D'immenses ronds de lumière verte qui braquent subitement leurs rayons sur lui qui le font reculer un peu de surprise et attendre la brûlure qu'il lui occasionneront probablement puisque étant sûr d'être un intrus ici, lui qui n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, ne sait rien de ce lieu inquiétant. Mais mis à part à sa main droite, aucune autre sensation de brûlure ne se fait sentir avant que la lumière ne se rallume subitement et que la voix ne reprenne la parole subitement, de son ton toujours de machine, comme celui d'une voix enregistrée :

«_ Identification réussie. Confirmation de la base de données en cours..._

Il sursaute surpris. A l'en croire, la sorte d'ordinateur de contrôle ne l'a pas traité comme un intrus. Étrange... A moins qu'il ne s'agit d'un projet de la Congrégation qui les concerne tous raison pour laquelle il aurait le droit d'y accéder normalement. Mais il sait que quelque chose ne va pas dans cette explication rationnelle auquel son esprit aimerait se rattacher pour combattre l'angoisse de ce qui se cache réellement derrière tout cela. Pourquoi aurait-on pris le soin de dissimuler cela dans un tel lieu, en retrait de tous en faisant tout son possible pour le rendre effrayant et en mettant de tels contrôles en ce lieu si c'était un lieu destiné au grand public ? Et puis cette étrange sensation de brûlure qui ne fait pas vraiment mal, mais provoque un étrange sensation de chaleur désagréable au niveau de sa main. Il relève sa main. Pour y découvrir un étrange dessin de flamme bleue aux bords crénelés de vert. Il ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus, sait juste qu'il est dans une situation qui le dépasse entièrement alors qu'à nouveau la voix s'élève :

_« Nom : Wenhamm. Prénom : Reever. Date de naissance : le 8 septembre 1868. Poste dans la Congrégation: Commandant de la première section scientifique. Associé au projet Magnolia le 06 octobre 1894 par 7060618. Statut jusqu'alors au sein du projet Magnolia : Membre de deuxième catégorie dormant en attente de l'aval de l'inspecteur général..Connexion au profil en cours..._

Le projet Magnolia..Ces mots lui rappellent quelque chose... Et quelqu'un l'a associé à ce projet sans lui demander son avis, et sans demander l'avis de l'inspecteur qui semble le maître de tout cela.. Quelqu'un que l'on appelle par un numéro... Un numéro en 7 d'ailleurs ..Un peu comme l'on avait appelé Cameron... Et... « N'empêche les projets de l'Administration centrale avant la loi Lee étaient vraiment glauques...Regarde le projet Magnolia... A l'époque non réalisable et ayant obtenu le veto de deux grand scientifiques d'ici..Quand je pense qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait tout à fait réalisable, c'est..  
-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes Alfred ? Luberrier est pas taré au point de risquer un procès en hérésie pour expérimentation sur un être humain.. Ni assez inhumain... » Subitement ses mots lui reviennent à l'esprit, lui rappelant l'écho de ce mot...Non... Il recule horrifié,s'effondrant même un peu, la nausée le prenant. Ce n'est pas possible... On n'a pas pu l'associer à une expérience sur cobaye humain, tout ce que la loi qu'avait tout de suite mis en place Komui à son entrée en fonction avait interdit, Luberrier n'avait pas pu enfreindre délibérément cette règle, lui si pointilleux du règlement.. Non ce n'est pas possible...Quelqu'un s'en serait rendu compte.. Surtout avec ces rumeurs...Quelqu'un aurait forcément eu la curiosité ou la malchance de se perdre comme lui...Non cela ne peut pas être ce qu'il pense, d'autant que le dénommé Alfred avait une tendance à visiblement détester l'inspecteur... Non...Il ne veut pas envisager cette solution horrible bien qu'expliquant tant de choses, il veut croire que cette fois ci la Congrégation a les mains non salies de sang...Que la loi de l'homme qu'il aime n'a pas été piétinée malgré son absence...

Et au milieu de son horreur, de ses questions de plus en plus pressantes, son angoisse se faisant toujours plus présente en lui, la voix reprend subitement :

_« Vous avez été associé au projet Magnolia. Souhaitez vous vous rendre au lieu d'étude ?_

Reever reste surpris à ces mots. Et surtout à la tournure des événements et un peu anxieux quand à ce qu'il pourrait trouver là bas. Il a peur de voir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Mais il ne peut pas se cacher, cette fois-ci comme il peut refuser d'apprécier Cameron par peur de ses erreurs et de ses trop nombreuses failles dans ce que l'on lui présente. Il le réalise subitement en même temps que qu'il espère sincèrement se tromper. Car cette fois ci, cela aurait de trop graves conséquences. Que cela impliquerait peut être des gens totalement innocents, et pas seulement lui. Qu'il ne peut laisser tout cela sans rien faire, et même si c'est vain. Que cela, même si c'est moins important, serait une erreur supplémentaire. Autant son cœur que sa conscience professionnelle, son cœur refusant tant d'inhumanité, que l'on détruit impunément l'oeuvre de l'homme qu'il aime et résolu s'il le faut par lui même, faire cesser cette transgression et qu'il est pour le moment le seul à pouvoir faire. Mais tout d'abord, il doit le voir de lui même, essayer de créer une diversion même, si l'occasion se présente pour libérer les cobayes humains si il y en a. Même si il ne se fait pas d'illusions, il pourra juste être témoin presque silencieux et peut être même pas si en effet son poste virtuel devait attendre l'aval de l'inspecteur général qu'il sait que même drogué, il ne lui aurait jamais donné tant il sait qu'une telle attitude l'aurait amené lui à le dénoncer au Grand Intendant même si il ne l'apprécie pas. Tant il désapprouve une telle chose de toutes ses forces, tant cela l'indigne et l'horrifie au point de s'impliquer, se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas, s'attirer des ennuis même. Mais il s'en moque à ce stade. Car là... Alors assis au sol, il redresse le regard, le relève droit devant lui et d'une voix déterminée s'exclame, se faisant acteur de ce monde par ce simple mot, au lieu d'être cette fois-ci celui qui prépare les acteurs de ce monde en coulisse :

« Oui...»

Avant de sentir l'ébranlement de l'ascenseur se mettant en marche descendant vers l'inconnu encore et qui bientôt ne le sera plus. Un inconnu auquel un inconnu l'a associé pour une raison qui le dépasse encore. Mais qui n'est certainement pas du au hasard.. Cache peut être un message derrière, réalise t-il subitement. A lui de découvrir pourquoi et qui se cache derrière ce numéro d'expérience alors que subitement la voix reprend :

_« Transfert en cours vers le plan 100. Temps estimé du trajet : 15 minutes. Souhaitez vous consulter vos messages durant ce temps ?_

Il sourit. Parce qu'en plus, il a des messages. Un indice de plus...Décidément, celui ou celle qui l'a fait entrer dans ce complot ne l'a pas laissé sans ressource... Et bien que ce nombre 100 semble indiquer qu'il y a autant d'étages souterrains, lui faisant craindre le pire, voilà une perspective qui le rassure un peu de voir qu'il ne se jette pas totalement dans le vide, qu'il est un peu guidé, qu'au dessus de lui il y a une ombre qui veille, le guide, ne le laisse pas se jeter dans l'antre de l'inhumanité sans le mettre au courant, l'informer. Et il serait bien fou de s'en passer, bien fou...

« Oui. »

Sa voix raisonne clairement alors qu'un compteur au dessus de la porte rouge commence à égrener lentement les étages, passant de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine lenteur comme on lirait attentivement les pages d'un rapport. Et l'espace d'un instant, il revoit Komui en son esprit lire un rapport de cet air attentif, cherchant le moindre défaut par conscience professionnelle ou pour remettre en place ceux trop sûrs d'eux. Il sourit avec nostalgie à ce souvenir. Que dirait-il maintenant s'il savait ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Pourrait il considérer cela comme un acte de rédemption en faisant respecter son œuvre ? Peut être.. En tout cas, cela n'a aucun sens s'il n'est pas là pour le voir, réalise t-il avec douleur. D'autant que ce n'est pas tellement pour cela qu'il le fait. Car seul des excuses sincères à son égard pourraient le satisfaire lui. Des excuses qu'il attend de faire depuis des mois en espérant qu'il puisse lui pardonner au point de revenir auprès des siens car si il a bien une famille, la Congrégation l'est devenue et se considère comme telle. Il le sait bien dans cet endroit alors que la lumière s'éteint subitement pour se substituer à un écran noir juste en face, comme lancement d'un enregistrement sur lequel Reever reporte son attention, résolu à collecter le plus d'informations possibles. Écran noir qui se substitue à un fond bleu constellé de bulles comme représentant l'océan étrangement avant que ne s'exclame la voix de ce qui semble l'ordinateur central :

_« Bienvenue au sein du plus vaste projet de l'Administration Centrale. Dirigé et crée par le professeur Mallone de l'Administration Centrale, vous vous trouvez actuellement au sein d'un portail inter dimensionnel qui vous mènera dans l'enceinte du Deep Blue Sea. Mais tout d'abord, quelques consignes de sécurité... »_

Il a un sourire ironique. Ainsi, le type qui disait que l'Administration Centrale était innocente de ce genre de crime était justement peut être celui qui l'organisait...Ah ah...Une belle pourriture alors...Mais ces histoires de portail dimensionnel.. Il ne s'était tout de même pas crée une sorte de laboratoire dans une sorte d'arche ? Non, c'est bien trop énorme..Remarque pas plus que l'arche en elle même et cet ordinateur parlant ainsi que son ascenseur de verre.. Et il a le nom d'un créateur et la preuve avérée d'un lien entre l'Administration centrale et ce qu'ils nommaient le Deep Blue Sea.. Dont visiblement il allait avoir un topo dessus... Décidément, la chance était un peu avec lui...Cela compense pour tous ses mois sombres qu'il a eu...

_« Ces règles ne sont en aucun rappelées comme une pénalité, mais comme un rappel que vous ne devrez jamais oublier. Car ne l'oubliez surtout pas, un seul oubli, une seule information filtrant en dehors de son enceinte pourrait vous mener en procès en hérésie._

-Rien que cela...murmure Reever en retour. Décidément, ce n'est pas très légal ce que tu caches ici, Luberrier._.._

_-Règle numéro 1 :Aucun projet n'est ici expérimenté sans avoir reçu au préalable l'aval de l'inspecteur géné même aucun membre ne peut être admis en son sein sans avoir reçu l'aval de l'inspecteur général. Tout intrus ou expérience non accordée par l'inspecteur sera soit expulsé avec la mémoire effacée soit implacablement détruite. Car ici n'est valable que les règles de celui qui vous fournit le matériel nécessaire à vos expériences._

-Et bien comment vont les chevilles, Luberrier ? se moque t-il à mi voix. A t'entendre seul toi est intelligent...Et tu as un intrus en ton sein.. Ah ah, tu vois, pas la peine de respecter tes consignes si quelqu'un te trahit à la première occasion, celui ou celle que tu as entraîné dans quelque chose qui visiblement n'est pas très légal pour que tu prennes autant de précautions... » Cela lui fait du bien de réagir à chaud, apaise un peu son âme tourmentée par ses questions que l'on soulage un peu, apaise son horreur en réalisant que cela ne se limite peut être pas à un seul projet, mais qu'il vient de mettre à jour un vaste complot de l'ombre. Et réalise à quoi il s'expose. Et qu'il ne doit pas perdre, surtout pas. Car sa mémoire sera la seule preuve de tout cela, et il le sait très bien.

_« Règle numéro 2 : Une discrétion totale est attendue. Il est donc interdit de parler aux non initiés et personnes n'ayant pas reçues l'aval de l'inspecteur. Tout personne prise à ne pas respecter cette règle se verra accuser d'un délit quelconque et passera devant les grands maréchaux pour ce pré modestie est donc de mise et vos efforts réguliers doivent donc être tenus secrets. N'oubliez pas que l'existence même du Deep Blue Sea et de ses projets en préparation ou en cours est la négation même de toute règle de la Congrégation._

_-_Et bien et bien vive l'honnêteté » murmure t-il, écœuré en lui même de voir comment Luberrier traite ceux qui font ce qu'il veut, qu'il traite comme des outils jetables et est capable de s'en débarrasser sans regret, exiger des choses d'elle que de lui il n'exige même pas. Même de telles pourritures que ceux qui acceptent ce travail ne méritent pas d'être traitées de la sorte, même s'il comprend parfaitement pourquoi tous doivent se taire. Trop bien. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le savoir, et avoir déjà agi pour arrêter ces horreurs... Et il se jure en lui même que ce sera lui qui arrêtera cela. Et ce traitement inhumain des employés qui se laissent exploiter probablement pour avoir des avantages voire des promotions et ce traitement inhumain des cobayes humains,s 'il y en a. En tout cas, au vu des paroles, quoi que le Deep Blue Sea, abrite, ce n'est pas légal...

_« Règle numéro 3 :Au sein du Deep Blue Sea, aucune initiative personnelle ne peut être appliquée dans un projet en cours sans l'aval du directeur du projet ou celui de l'inspecteur car eux seuls savent ce qu'ils font. Tout geste compromettant la bonne tenue d'une expérience est strictement interdit et peut vous amener à en subi les consé nous vous invitons à dénoncer toute personne enfreignant la moindre règle énoncée précédemment. Sur ce je vous remercie de votre écoute de ces règles passablement pénibles vous qui avez du les entendre au moins cent fois avant de rentrer ici mais nécessaire._

-De mieux en mieux, on se pousse à la dénonciation entre membres... » murmure Reever de plus en écœuré au fond de lui même devant ses règles à l 'image du personnage qui tire les ficelles en coulisse. Et qu'as tu fait de ton honnêteté là, pourquoi ne pas dire clairement que tu élimines tes traîtres si tu les menaces clairement de procès en hérésie ?

Plus, il en apprend, plus ce qu'il fait l'écœure. Plus son horreur grandit en réalisant à quel point il travaille même indirectement pour un tel pourri qu'il espère être bientôt puni, même si pour le moment, il n'a encore eu aucune preuve d'implication de cobaye humain. Car rien que le traitement de telles personnes est déjà inhumain... Mais déjà la voix reprend, se parant cette fois-ci de l voix d'un homme à la voix riante et joyeuse qui ici raisonne comme une insulte vis à vis de toutes les horreurs qu'il se prépare à annoncer, cette même voix qu'il reconnaît pour avoir déjà entendu pas plus tard que tout à l'heure tandis qu'à l'écran un homme au cheveux bruns coupé en brosse, aux yeux noisette terriblement perçants regarde droit devant lui d'un air terriblement sûr de lui et glacé de l'intérieur qui lui déplaît de suite, comme voulant lire dans le regard de celui le contemplant :

_« Bienvenue au sein du Deep Blue Sea. Je suis l'inventeur de vaste laboratoire parallèle de ce monde et le responsable du projet test,le projet Magnolia. de ce laboratoire auquel du terme, validera ou non l'utilisation systématique de ce système pour les projets contraire à la loi Lee puisque les Intendants que désigne les Grands Maréchaux sont très souvent du côté du Conseil de la Rose Ecarlate. Je m'appelle Thomas Mallone, professeur émérite à l'Administration Centrale et j'ai l'insigne honneur de vous présenter en brefs mots ce sur quoi j'ai travaillé pour vous permettre de l'utiliser. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans ce qui en apparence est un simple ascenseur de verre mais qui est en réalité bien plus. Ceci est ce qui vous permet de rallier une dimension parallèle du même type que l'arche, qui est en réalité au vu de nos précédentes recherches complétées par les données récemment amenées, une toute petite partie d'un monde plus vaste, comme une sorte de maison dans ce monde refermée sur elle-même contenant une copie de ce monde en modèle réduit en ceci a été crée à partir des données collectées par l'aile de soutien asiatique et la Scientifique qui a relevé des longueurs d'onde plus rapides que les nôtres que nous ne pouvions percevoir autrement et correspondant à cet univers et comme lors d'un précédent projet, nous avons réussi à nous ouvrir un accès à ce monde qu'à partir des données de l'arche nous avons pu aménager à notre guise. Mais ce monde vibrant un millier de fois plus que nous, nous n'avons pu que ménager qu'un léger accès fermé sur ce monde à cet univers où d'après nos calculs, seul une âme pourrait le traverser sans être instantanément détruite. Et le seul moyen d'y accéder se trouve être l'ascenseur que vous empruntez actuellement équivalent d'une porte d'arche mais qui à sa différence étant une connexion forcée entre deux univers normalement non reliés. Elle ne ne peut ainsi que prendre cette forme. Au fur et à mesure de votre descente, l'ascenseur va petit à petit s'adapter aux longueurs d'onde extérieures et y adapter le corps de la personne s'y trouvant sans qu'elle ne subisse le moindre dommage en intensifiant peu à peu la projection de longueur d'ondes et qui poussera les colorants des marques sur vos mains à vous adapter de plus en plus aux conditions extérieures..Le seul moyen de maintenir en place cette connexion,cette adaptation mais surtout les installations en place avec cet univers réside en un grand ordinateur qui contient toutes les données du Deep Blue Sea, tous les projets prévus et des détails liés à sa conception. C'est lui qui aménage la connexion, la transforme en objet du réel car ayant constaté qu'à un certain niveau de longueur d'onde, la matérialisation, la conception d'objet qui dans le réel nécessite des mains ne nécessite qu'une pensée. L'ordinateur est ce qui renferme la pensée et qui par les ondes qu'il émet supérieures mais de très peu aux ondes extérieures supporte la pression extérieure sans fondre. Pour y accéder, vous rencontrerez tout d'abord le Pandémonium, un vaste labyrinthe sinistre dans lequel les différents accès sont disposés en cercle et où sont aussi dissimulées les chambres des cobayes humains pour éviter qu'ils ne se désacclimatent aux ondes normales de notre monde. Le Pandémonium par son absence de meuble et de lumières constitue une sorte de sas qui en même temps que les battements de cœur, accélère un peu mais très peu la fréquence des ondes que vous émettez naturellement. Car si vous entriez dans l'ascenseur avec votre niveau normal d'ondes, et que vous commenciez une descente, vous seriez instantanément broyé par l'autre dimension et comme l'arche en traversant la porte adapte tout de suite le corps mais qu'étant une connexion naturelle mais pas la nôtre, nous avons donc eu recours à ce système bien qu'inquiétant. En même temps, il sert aussi de repoussoir aux autre personnes extérieures au projet. Ensuite après une phase d'identification vous vous verrez apposer une marque sur la main droite. Celle-ci sera votre salut ici. En effet, c'est là que l'ascenseur injecte à travers les colorants de cette marque ce qui va progressivement se répandre dans votre corps l'adaptateur au niveau d'onde tandis que l'ascenseur au fur et à mesure de votre descente augmente progressivement la dose au fur et à mesure de votre plongée, ce qui va tout aussi progressivement adapter votre corps au niveau des ondes ambiantes du moins les première fois car une fois la marque éveillé, l'ascenseur se contentera simplement de vous transporter au fond et en descendant d'augmenter le niveau des ondes, en simple explorateur. Il vous permettra aussi de contrôler le grand ordinateur central, pour peu que vous en connaissiez les procédures. En effet, ce n'est pas votre voix qui vous fait contrôler en ce moment même l'ascenseur, mais bien votre pensée et votre voix. Néanmoins, le contrôle et la manipulation du grand ordinateur central a été préparée de sorte qu'il ne puisse être contrôlé qu'à partir de l'endroit où il se tient ou à partir des ascenseurs tous reliés par des câbles à l'ordinateur central disposant de capteurs de voix. Ensuite, même si,cela puisse être de la paranoïa de ma part, je ne recommande absolument pas de faire sauter le Deep Blue Sea. Car si vous le faites, vous détruirez ce lieu et serez automatiquement plongé dans la trame de l'univers d'origine sans possibilité de regagner votre monde originel puisque n'ayant aucune passerelle et étant bien plus difficile de trouver des fréquences mille fois plus basses là bas bien qu'avec votre marque, vous puissiez être habilité à vivre normalement dans l'univers en dessous de nous si toutefois si vous appartenez au plan 100. En effet,le niveau d'augmentation d'ondes dépend de l'étage auquel vous vous trouvez. Si vous êtes à l'étage numéro 2, nous n'avons guère besoin d'augmenter votre niveau d'onde. Il sera donc nettement inférieur à ce qui se rapproche le plus du monde duquel dépend ce laboratoire et vous serez donc broyé en cas de destruction. Néanmoins, si l'on vous mettez d'emblée le niveau de longueurs d'ondes du niveau 100 il serait bien trop supérieur pour que vous ne puissiez ne serait que remarquer les étages précédents. Il n'y a donc aucune autre alternative possible. Une fois cet ascenseur traversé, vous débarquerez dans une pièce blanche vide fermée par deux portes en métal, la Boîte de Pandore .Sur ses portes vous pourrez trouver le compte rendu en temps et heure de l'expérience en cours, l'ordinateur rajoutant au fur et à mesure ce qui se passe. Ce sas permet les derniers ajustements du niveau d'onde, équilibrant les modifications qui ne tiennent qu'ici. D'après nos calculs, pour ne plus être adapté à un niveau normal d'onde, il faudrait rester plongé dans ce monde 3 mois entiers sans revenir à la surface. Il est donc formellement déconseillé de ne pas remonter à la surface régulièrement. Ce laboratoire s'étend sur 100 étages, chacun crée à partir d'une longueur d'onde légèrement différente de la précédente et comprend des laboratoires, salles d'expérimentation et même deux trois salles de torture, bien que je le dise et le répète, notre but premier est l'expérimentation en vue de trouver le meilleur moyen de gagner cette guerre sainte. Il renfermera la plupart des projets envisagés mais non approuvés, tel que les projets Myosotis et Magnolia, visant à créer de nouveaux apôtres par des procédés différents néanmoins et probablement le projet Abysse quand l'inspecteur général envisagera de le reprendre mais aussi beaucoup d'autres projets à venir et auquel je suis fier de prêter mon œuvre et mon soutien tout comme vous je l'espère, vous élite entre tous qu'à choisi l'inspecteur de distinguer du commun des mortels pour vos qualités et votre envie de nous faire progresser par tout moyen. Autant vous prévenir que les pleurnichards et les faibles d'esprit n'ont pas leur place en notre sein. Il faudra être fort et toujours obéir sans se poser de question affaiblissante du genre des questions d'ordre éthique car autant le dire, ici, la règle stupide du précédente Grand Intendant n'a pas lieu d'être. Mais si vous vous trouvez ici c'est bien que le problème ne se pose pas. Il ne me reste donc qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette grande famille que nous sommes en espérant travailler le mieux possible avec vous. C'était Thomas Mallone au sein de la vidéo d'introduction au Deep Blue Sea..._

Et l'écran de redevenir noir laissant Reever en proie à une nausée plus forte encore en réalisant quelque horreur règne ici, le laissant fusiller du regard cette marque sur sa peau, cette marque sensée être sa survie en ce lieu de mort et d'horreur. Ce symbole de terreur, de complot qui le dépasse. Un laboratoire clandestin avec pour but de créer de nouveaux apôtres, condamner à un destin qui n'est pas le leur des gens innocents. Et qui finiront par en payer le prix, à coup sûr... Mais cela importe peu la Congrégation tant que cela permet de gagner cette guerre, eux prétendument censées former une « grande famille » et ces autres niaiseries que leurs actes démentent et en détruisent tout humanité ici. Et de plus en plus il sent écœuré par ceux pour qui il travaille. Capable de créer de telles choses. Et il a honte, très honte en songeant que ce que l'on a collecté comme information sur l'arche serve à faire d'honnêtes gens des sujets d'expérience que l'on utilisera comme des armes ensuite, à qui l'on prendra la vie que des expériences probablement dangereuses n'aura pas encore ôté leurs vies. Il s'en veut subitement bien que lui n'est pas participé à l'élaboration d'une telle chose, d'avoir collecté des informations, analysé même certaines d'entre elles qui viendraient détruire la vie d'autres gens.. Comment peut-on être si inhumain, pousser l'inhumanité à son paroxysme avec tant de fierté dans la voix comme l'a cet infâme Thomas Mallone et ses yeux pleins de suffisance à l'idée d'avoir crée ce qui va tuer la vie de tant d'autres, en admirant son « chef d'oeuvre » qui bien qu'ingénieux il doit bien l'admettre, est meurtrier, dont le prétexte que gagner la guerre est le plus important pour faire n'importe quoi. Agir comme un Dieu, jouer avec le feu sans peur de se brûler ou de rébellion. N'a t-il donc aucun regret ou se croit il suffisamment fort pour croire que personne ne fera jamais rien contre lui ? Sans se douter au fond que quelqu'un sachant ce qui se prépare, l'a guidé en faisant en sorte qu'il soit inclus dans le programme test, ce projet contre nature, ce projet Magnolia, probablement dans le but de les faire tomber avant que cela ne prenne trop d'importance, que l'on puisse inclure les autres projets dans le Deep Blue Sea, comme ce projet Abysse qu'avait déjà évoqué Tokusa.. en appellent Cameron, l'Abyssien.. Et une pensée horrible traverse son esprit..Est ce que leur Grand Intendant actuel avait pu être lui-même un cobaye d'une ancienne expérience ? Il essaye de se rappeler sa date d'entrée au sein de la Congrégation qu'il a lu une fois en consultant rapidement son dossier pour avoir une idée de qui il était..Avant de se rappeler. Le 22 avril 1889...Le jour même de l'entrée en vigueur de la loi Lee, et la première chose qu'a fait voter Komui à son avènement. A l'époque cela l'avait un peu surpris, mais de là à envisager la chose dans son ensemble...Et subitement son cœur se serre en songeant qu'il a peut être été une victime d'une expérience alors légale.. Et sa haine qu'il voudrait tenace mais qui tout doucement s'atténue en lui même, baisse encore en réalisant avec quelle horreur il doit vivre lui, seul, enfermé en lui même. Il comprend peut être mieux encore son attachement à Komui qui l'a sauvé de l'horreur. Petit à petit il devient de moins en moins détestable, et Reever n'a d'autre choix en lui-même que de commencer à envisager le fait que peut être il a encore commis une erreur à son propos...

_«..Le consulter ?_

-Pardon ? » S'exclame Reever surpris, chassé de ses pensées par la voix de l'ordinateur central, cette voix maudite, synonyme du pire. Cette voix probablement humaine à la base, qu'un humain a accepté de prêter pour guider des futurs bouchers de l'innocence, torturer des innocents aux yeux de gens comme lui et le reste de la Congrégation, qui a accepté que l'on parque comme des animaux des êtres humains dans un lieu aussi sinistre que leur Pandémonium... Et que ce conseil dont se disait peut être le vice président Cameron, ce mystérieux conseil de la Rose Ecarlate, ne faisait rien pour eux... A moins qu'ils ne soient au courant, tentent de le faire tomber sans avoir réussi à le détecter, réalise t-il subitement, se rappelant l'acharnement des hommes de Luberrier à brûler ces papiers, le regard désespéré de Cameron dessus. Peut être était-ce la preuve matérielle de son existence, ce qu'il devait donner pour le dénoncer... Raison pour laquelle il cherchait Komui...Alors, peut être que depuis le début, il se trompait sur lui.. Qu'il se souciait réellement des autres, du plus profond de son cœur et que le fait qu'il ait pris la place de Komui est obscurci son jugement, le rendant détestable à ses yeux pour cette seule raison. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, pourquoi tous autour de lui l'appréciaient mais pas lui...Mais pourtant, fait obscur qui ne joue toujours pas en sa faveur.. Pourquoi aurait il pris sa place si il n'en avait pas envie et que cela lui faisait autant mal ? Toujours autant incompréhensible.. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y songer, non, il y a plus important. Et comme suivant le cours de ses pensées, l'ordinateur central reprend d'une patience dont il est sûr qu'elle ne ferai jamais preuve avec un cobaye :

_« Vous avez un second message reçu le 6 Octobre 1894. Souhaitez vous le consulter ?_

-Évidemment bougre d'imbécile » murmure Reever, agacé contre cet ordinateur et tout ce qu'il représente qui l'écoeure et l'indigne au plus haut point. Et puis quelle nécessité aurait-il à être gentil avec quelque chose représentant tant d'horreur ? Néanmoins au milieu de son écœurement, son dégoût des manière de Luberrier et de ses sbires, il se sent un peu curieux. Que veut donc encore lui dire celui ou celle qui l'a ajouté et pourquoi a t-il pris le parti de lui laisser un autre message ? Serais ce une explication plus précise de ce qu'est le projet Magnolia ? Il ose l'espérer. Il l'ose sincèrement pour savoir dans quoi il s'aventure, voir à quel point on a torturé quelqu'un. Mais déjà la voix reprend :

«_ Lecture en cours... Reçu le 6 Octobre 1894 à 23 heures 43 minutes et 30 secondes. D'utilisateur bloqué à 00 heures 02 minutes et 30 secondes à membre dormant en envoi dissimulé avec ordre de contagion à tout ordinateur proche de la cible bloqué à 23 heures 43 minutes et 23 secondes ._

_-_Génial, en plus, je ne pourrais pas savoir le nom... Merci Luberrier... » soupire Reever. Car pas de doute possible, cela ne peut être que de sa faute. Qu'il a du se rendre compte que l'on usait contre son gré son système et qu'il a empêché de réutiliser, utilisateur dont il ne peut qu'admirer l'ingéniosité et regretter les blocages survenus sur son message. Car à l'en croire, il aurait été prévenu, 3 mois à l'avance et.. Le son d'une respiration saccadée emplit la pièce. Rapide, vive. Comme terrorisée. Au loin des cris se rapprochant. Un murmure en une langue inconnue d'une voix rauque, mais si basse qu'il ne peut la reconnaître. Puis la voix de l'ordinateur central :

_« Ajout en cours, veuillez patienter... Installation du statut dormant en cours..._

Un juron de cette même voix toujours trop basse pour qu'il comprenne les mots et reconnaisse la voix alors que la respiration se fait plus erratique encore.. C'est le son d'un homme qui sait ce qui va se produire, qui s'en doute mais qui le redoute... Et cela réveille sa propre angoisse à son égard avant que ne raisonne la voix en colère de ce maudit Mallone :

« Attrapez le bande d'incapables !

Bruits divers et variés. De verre brisé, de chute, de cris de douleur entrecoupé de jurons mais aucun de cette voix si basse qu'il est sûr de connaître malgré ...

-Chef ! Chef ! Il se débat !

-C'est pas bon cela.. C'est la première fois qu'il se débat...Même la première fois, il ne l'a pas fait... C'est un signe que c'est la fin les amis...

-Tais toi espèce de pessimiste et fataliste à la noix...

_-Ajout fait avec succès..._

-Chef ! Chef ! Il sourit !

-Première fois aussi..

-SILENCE ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES !

Un silence succède à ce cri excédé de Mallone. Un silence respectueux mais aussi de peur comprend Reever avec horreur bien qu'à présent la respiration effrayée semble s'être atténuée. Mais il est presque sûr que la peur, elle ne l'est pas. Car il le sait d'instinct, c'est d'eux, qu'il a peur. Et cette peur ne se limite pas lui, amis à tout ceux qui entourent Mallone. Et ses infâmes l'ont ainsi eu, même si au fond ils les a coiffé au poteau. Il s'autorise un petit sourire tendu, car sentant d'instinct que la suite ne va pas lui plaire. Et déjà la détestable voix de Mallone reprend, un peu plus calme comme se forçant à se calmer :

« Toi et toi allez voir ce qu'il a trafiqué sur mon trésor... Et bandes d'incapable, s'il se débat, frappez le ou tenez le bien...

-Mais chef.. » s'exclame une voix féminine tranchant avec tout ses voix masculines, étrangement indignée, ce qui fait un peu tâche au milieu de l'inhumanité ambiante qui fait encore plus écarquiller les yeux de Reever, bien que préparé avec la succulente vidéo d'introduction à tant de violence devant la spontanéité de la proposition, comme si s'agissait d'une évidence, d'un geste normal comme boire et d'une violence inouïe comme si la personne en face n'était qu'un jouet incassable. Mais dont l'humanité de la femme le touche bien qu'inattendue.Sûrement un sursaute de conscience, au vu du fait que Luerrier ne choisisse que des personnes sans conscience... Et comme de juste..

« Mademoiselle Hoberlein, nous avons reçu l'aval de l'inspecteur général pour recourir à tout ce qui marchera sur lui... Oseriez vos contester mes ordres ou dois je vous inclure dans les personnes à torturer ? Ou bien souhaitez vous être le prochain cobaye du projet Magnolia ?

-Espèce de pourriture » murmure Reever de plus en plus dégoûté en voyant comment un peu d'humanité peut être réprimé en peu de temps. Réplique suivi d'un silence respectueux que même sans image, il n'a pas besoin d'imaginer, tant il voit sans peine le règne tyrannique d'un roi que le projet, son « trésor » est monté à la tête ? Silence uniquement brisé par des murmures de deux personnes, probablement les deux dépêchés auprès de l'ordinateur. Silence qui dure deux longues minutes ou tout semble se taire, s'arrêter comme le temps, avant que ne reprenne la voix de l'excité de service couplé à un zèle sans faille :

« Chef ! Chef !

-Oui ? » S'exclame la voix un peu agacée et exaspérée devant tant de bavardages pour pas grand chose de Thomas Mallone que le trop plein d'enthousiasme de l'autre écervelé doit lasser tout comme Reever déjà, voir même quelqu'un d'autre comme le confirme le soupir au loin de quelqu'un, un soupir qu'il a l'impression de connaître étrangement.. Trois personne qui à distance du temps partagent la même réaction dont une détestable,la victime et le destinateur tous ensemble que ce message rassemble brusquement malgré les différence de temps et d'humanité...

« Il a trouvé le moyen d'ajouter deux membres fantômes, Chef ! Sans compter qu'il a tenté d'envoyer deux messages par contagion de tout ordinateur proche de la cible mais le processus vient d'être bloqué...

-Les noms des personnes concernées ? Reprend la voix de Mallone froidement, comme seul moyen de retenir son agacement à son égard, tant la faute de comptabilité entre eux ne doit être qu'une question de goût..Goût qu'il partage d'ailleurs, chose effrayante...

-Il s'agit de Cameron Richards Monsieur.

-Aie, un intouchable... Il l'imagine sans peine se mordre la langue à ses mots. Et espère sincèrement qu'il se soit fait mal. Ce serait un moindre mal.. Que confirme le léger juron qu'il prononce à mi voix qui le fait sourire lui.. On se venge comme on peut...

-On n'a qu'à le faire disparaître Chef !

-Une nouvelle fois crétin ? Si on fait cela on va encore attirer l'attention du Conseil, déjà qu'ils sont aux aguets après les papiers brûlés compromettant notre mission, que Richards fait des rondes fréquentes près du Pandémonium qu'il pourrait trouver à tout moment... Abruti va... Et le second ou la seconde ? »

Le faire disparaître...Comme si c'était normal... Ce qu'ils l'écœurent tiens... Et ainsi...Le Conseil était donc bien aux aguets, les papiers des preuves... Décidément, il avait tout faux sur Richards et son manque d'humanité... Et visiblement malgré sa peur, la victime faisait assez confiance à Cameron pour l'inclure tout comme lui dans le système et au coeur d'un monde pareil, ce geste ne peut être anodin, tant il doit se méfier de tous... Qu'à ses yeux, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, il soit vraiment quelqu'un de fiable.

« C'est là qu'il a été malin. Il a placé un mot de passe pour retrouver son nom.. Fidèle à lui-même...s'exclame la voix du pessimiste de service.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'exprimer une quelconque admiration pour une telle personne Owens...

Trouvez moi ce mot de passe... Mettez vous à sa place et cherchez...

-Mais ce n'est pas important si les messages sont bloqués..

-Réflexion qui aurait pu être juste Mademoiselle Hoberlein, si notre ami ne calculait pas le moindre de ses faits, n'anticipait pas ce qui pourrait arriver sans cesse.. Et si on veut contrecarrer ses plans, il faut penser aussi tordu que lui... Cela évitera de voir débarquer cette personne que l'on ne soupçonnait pas, si par un quelconque hasard le message finissait par lui parvenir...

-Et au final c'est arrivé rit Reever à distance du monde enregistré et de sa peur un peu paranoïaque mais justifiée, et de l'admiration dans la voix de ce Owens qui comme la demoiselle ne semble pas tant du côté de Luberrier que cela... Tant pis pour toi... N'empêche ses mots.. Prévoir, anticiper, tordu.. Cela lui rappelle de plus en plus quelqu'un... Tout comme ses murmures...Mais qui.. Va savoir...Et cette demoiselle est décidément une alliée insoupçonnée, même à distance et même si elle n'a pas le courage de désobéir directement...Et c'est vraiment un homme encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, ce Mallone capable de demander l'impossible à ses hommes comme se mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre...

Et puis subitement... Résonnent des bruits de pas qui dans le silence alentour résonnant comme un glas funèbre qui tue son rire subitement comme le vent se taisant subitement sans préavis tandis que de nouveau il a un mauvais pressentiment envers la personne en face. Avant que les pas ne s'arrêtent et que résonne la voix de Mallone emplie d'une douceur trompeuse :

« Alors, mon cher, quelle est donc cette personne pour qui tu as pris autant de risques ? Toi qui savais que si tu usais l'ascenseur pour remonter vers la surface, je l'aurais su qu'importe l'endroit où je suis? Toi qui n'a pas eu de chance, vu que je suis revenu entre temps et à ton avis quelle a été ma réaction en trouvant ceux chargés de ta garde assommés ? Ingénieux, d'ailleurs de les assommer des dossiers en cours et plutôt ironique, quand on y pense...La crosse d'un pistolet aurait été meilleure, mais si tu l'avais eu, peu de chance que tu eus été ici.. Dommage... Alors à ton avis, comment vas tu être traité ce soir ? Comme un déserteur et une personne tentant de fuir ou d'alerter des gens de l'extérieur par mon propre trésor ? Si tu parles, je serais être clément, tu sais...

Et un bruit de crachat en retour qui surprend Reever et l'amuse même devant son audace qui ne se laisse pas avoir à ce faux ton de douceur teinté d'un peu de perversité même, du moins à ses yeux. Ses promesses sonnent faux et ni lui, ni Reever ne sont dupes.

Et qui amène un cri de rage de l'intéressé avant qu'il ne hurle :

« SALE TYPE ! JETER DE LA SORTE MA DECLARATION DE LA PAIX.. SEUL LA VIOLENCE MARCHERA DONC AVEC TOI, ALORS ? TRES BIEN, DANS SES CONDITIONS...

Et le bruit sec d'une gifle. Suivi d'un cri de douleur. Qui fige Reever d'horreur. Cette voix.. Cette voix.. Non.. Ce n'est pas vrai.. Avec toutes les horreurs déjà présentes ici.. Il ne peut pas y avoir celle-ci en plus de tous...Il doit délirer ou n'entendre que ce que son esprit veut entendre.. Non le destin ne peut pas être si cruel...

-Je ne veux pas dire, mais il n'a jamais rien dit, jusqu'à présent.. Encore un signe...

-Taisez vous Owens et cherchez aboie Mallone. Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? S'il se taisait jusqu'à présent, retenait ses cris c'est..

-Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te faire plaisir Thomas en te montrant ce que je ressens de tes tortures et combines. Tu as beau avoir ouvert ma boîte de Pandore, comme dans la légende, tu l'as aussi refermé en y enfermant l'espoir.. L'espoir qui peut te motiver aux actes les plus insensés comme celui-ci.. Une fois, une fois une seule où je puisses être moi même, parler sans me dissimuler, sans me retenir, cacher mon cœur. Car auprès de lui, cela n'a jamais eu aucun sens. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Raison pour laquelle j'ai autant peur de lui que je l'apprécie. Je n'attend pas de lui la délivrance, c'est un espoir trop vain, juste parler à une personne que j'apprécie, quoi qu'il arrive à qui je n'en ai jamais voulu, et surtout pas pour ces mots qui m'ont fait t'attendre pour que tu puisses t'excuser même si j'avais du travail... . Mais juste qu'il prévienne Cameron si mon message ne lui parvient pas.. D'empêcher le projet Magnolia et les autres d'arriver à terme.. 753 Nord 836 Est...»

Reever, incrédule ne peut que rester muet,choqué, terrassé, effondré, soumis à un mélange d'émotion, d'horreur et de colère intense envers ses tortionnaires. Les tortionnaires de l'homme qu'il aime..Komui... Komui, enfermé au sein même du Deep Blue Sea...Sa voix, sa chère voix qu'il n'a plus entendu depuis six mois, un peu rauque de douleur parlant de cette boîte de Pandore, cette voix exprimant son soutien à son égard, son affection qu'il semble chercher à distance, comme s'il cherchait ses bras pour y être réconforté, que le fait de l'imaginer l'écoutant suffise à l'aider. Komui qui n'est qu'affection, gentillesse, soutien même à distance, qui n'espère même pas qu'il puisse quelque chose pour lui, sachant bien sa position mais qui pourtant l'a choisi lui pour lui parler.. Parce qu'il dit l'apprécier...Et lui fait assez confiance pour lui donner des données géographiques à communiquer à Cameron en qui il doit avoir confiance pour procéder de la sorte. Pour le faire seul témoin clair de sa souffrance, comme si il se confiait en personne. Personne qui à distance voulait le délivrer de sa culpabilité en le montrant toujours semblable à son égard, plus attaché à lui qu'il ne pensait. Personne qui pense d'abord aux autres avant lui-même, toujours aussi ingénieux, prévoyant qu'il le connaît alors qu'en vertu de ce que l'on lui inflige il serait en droit d'exiger que l'on s'occupe de lui, devrait le faire même...Personne qui voudrait qu'il reste témoin silencieux se contentant de transmettre un message. Mais qui sous estime la force de ses sentiments à son égard. Qui ne peut se contenter d'un rôle de subalterne quand de telles pourritures le malmènent de la sorte, quand il est entre les mains de telles brutes.. Oh ce qu'il a envie de les tuer, là, de leur faire payer la moindre douleur qu'ils lui ont infligé, le moindre tourment qu'ils leur ont infligé à tout deux, lui mentalement en le privant de lui et lui et physiquement et mentalement...Il n'ose imaginer à quel point, en a une si forte nausée qu'il est au bord du vomissement tant il l'écœure...Et depuis six mois, il aurait subi leurs foudres,sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais rien faire.. ? Oh mon Dieu.. Bon sang...Il ne peut rester de glace, sans rien faire... Il fouillera de fond en comble le Deep Blue Sea, même si il ignore la chose qui l'a poussé à être enfermé en son sein, mais il ne repartira pas sans l'avoir trouvé, serré contre lui, lui assurer que tout est fini, qu'il n'a plus à souffrir de la sorte. Qu'importe le prix à payer, il s'en moque si c'est pour lui :

« Pardonne moi Komui des dégats collatéraux qu'il va y avoir mais là...murmure t-il d'une voix déterminée. Il ne peut pas laisser cela impuni. Ni cette torture sur cobaye humain, et encore moins cette torture sur la personne qui à la Congrégation est si importante à ses yeux. Et au même moment reprend la voix de l'homme qu'il hait le plus au monde à présent :

-Oh oh.. On communique la position d'un ascenseur de verre mais personne ne t'entendra mon pauvre ami... tu ne souviens même pas ce que tu as fait, hein ? Tu commences à perdre la tête...Ou bien tu simules. Et arrête de sourire...

-Mon pauvre Thomas ta conscience te fait-elle mal au point d'appeler un des lieux la Boîte de Pandore, le Pandémonium ? »

Sa voix est pleine de sarcasme,et un peu de pitié, voire de compassion comme à l'accoutumée quand il cherchait à taquiner ses paires affectueusement comme il faisait habituellement. Mais cette fois-ci, il y a autre chose dans sa voix. Comme un test. Comme cherchant à provoquer quelque chose, mais quoi.. Il y a autre chose, et Reever le sait bien, trop bien..Mais quoi il l'ignore et n'a qu'un mauvais pressentiment à son égard au vu de ses propos.. Mauvais pressentiment qui se confirme la seconde d'après à la série de bruits et de cris de douleur qui lui échappe qui laisse Reever de plus en plus horrifié, en colère contre cet homme infâme bien qu'avec la hargne avec laquelle il le frappe qu'il y aurait peut être un fond de vérité ce qui au fond ne l'étonnerait pas tant Komui sait lire au fond de votre âme, mais qui chez lui en tout cas s'y cache bien... Il avait beau l'avoir pressenti, rien ne peut combattre la douleur que lui arrache le moindre cri de l'homme qu'il aime, comme si c'était lui que l'on torturait. Oh ce qu'il préférerait lui être torturé plutôt que lui.. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal pour le mériter, à son contraire... Rien ne peut diminuer l'horreur de la chose, même prévisible. Non pas même...

« Chef ? Chef ? »

Oh, l'exalté de service. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, celui là...Enfin, son intervention tombe bien car subitement la volée de coups semble s'arrêter ainsi que les cris de Komui même si il trouve que la voix de l'autre est un peu hésitante comme effrayée. Alors, il le remercie intérieurement pour cela, même si il n'en demeure pas moins un salaud...

« Oui ? Répond l'autre d'extrêmement mauvaise humeur du prédateur dérangé dans sa chasse ce qui amuse Reever avide de s'amuser à ces dépends, de le ridiculiser le plus possible. Car après tout ce n'est que justice avec ce qu'il lui fait...

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui répond, c'est le dénommé Owens, comme présentant que ce qu'il va dire l'agacera moins de sa part :

-Nous avons été piégés...

-Que..Quoi ? » S'exclame Mallone sa voix exprimant subitement une émotion proche de la terreur qui le délecte lui et l'amuse tant cela le rend risible et en position de faiblesse, lui le salopard trop fier de lui usant et abusant de son pouvoir faisant le fort bien trop , lui qui disait devoir se méfier de Komui et qui était tombé directement dans un de ses pièges, que lui même avait senti, sans le deviner néanmoins, Komui n'étant pas un génie pour rien...

Et Owens de reprendre prudemment :

«, Nous croyions tout à l'heure avoir bloqué et détruit le deuxième message... En fait, nous avons juste bloqué le mode d'envoi mais pas détruit le message.. Car il a fait de nous le message...  
-Non.. Vous voulez dire que..reprend Mallone la voix devenue subitement étrangement faible, réalisant ce qu'il a fait alors que Reever ne peut qu'éclater de rire se moquant définitivement de sa faiblesse dont elle venge en partie ses infamies, et réalisant plus vite que le prétendu génie, là où voulait en venir Komui... Voix qui s'insinue en l'air étonnamment douce, dépourvue de toute haine légitime et pourtant avec une légère pointe d'amusement, semblant profiter intérieurement et modestement de son triomphe :

« Et si Thomas...Je t'ai forgé en arme contre toi même... Et qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, un jour ou l'autre elle te détruira... Je leur fais assez confiance pour cela...

-Tu m'as manipulé..Dans le but de m'agacer...murmure Mallone d'une voix blanche, sans émotion presque intimidée en se sachant écoutée, enregistrée, émotion qui amuse et consterne devant sa stupidité Reever autant qu'il est touché, sa confiance en lui, cette foi inébranlable qu'il dépose en eux, en lui confiant ses pensée et sa situation par ces quelques mots sincères.

-Et bien on dirait que le cerveau résiste, bien, bien...Et tu disais tout à l'heure que je perdais la tête ? Alors, qui perd la tête de nous deux Thomas ? Tu m'as sous-estimé, grave erreur...

Il ne peut plus résister au sarcasme, ils lui sont tellement naturels après tout... On ne l'a peut être pas pas encore trop brisé alors.. Il reprend un peu espoir en lui même...Il sourit doucement alors qu'à distance il éclate de rire. Un rire sans joie qui profite de son coup de génie et qui à ses yeux le peut alors que Mallone aboye à ses pauvre subalternes :

« Coupez moi ce message et effacez le !

-On ne peut pas l'effacer, il est protégé par un mot de passe ! » Proteste Owens faisant redoubler le rire de Komui et agrandissant le sourire de Reever en retour profitant de son triomphe avec lui, lui le dépositaire du message, celui pour lequel il s'est laissé torturer en direct pour dénoncer leur violence, fournir les preuves que l'on leur a brûlé. Et bien qu'il en culpabilise au fond de lui, il ne peut mépriser son sens du sacrifice, son témoignage de souffrance plus parlant que le moindre document car quand même bien il l'invective jamais ces piques n'étaient des mots qui méritaient une telle violence d'autant qu'il est dans la nature de Komui d'être taquin et qu'il le savent bien..D'autant qu'il a cherché à le culpabiliser, lui a menti délibérément et que cela se sentait en sa voix...

« Et bien réessayez !

-Inutile, il ne trouvera jamais sauf si il vit dans mon esprit » chantonne Komui à présent totalement incapable de ne pas résister à la tentation de le narguer, ce qu'il peut comprendre parfaitement tant il en a souffert mais qui est à ses risques et périls, il le sait aussi malheureusement...

Et le bruit sec qui résonne en retour lui donne raison mais.. Un étrange chant mystérieux s'élève subitement en l'air. Il n'a la voix d'aucune personne qu'il connaisse mais pourtant il lui évoque un être dont il se sent proche sans savoir d'où elle vient ni pourquoi. Il sent sa souffrance coléreuse et bien qu'il ne parle pas sa langue il a l'impression de comprendre les émotions qu'elle ressent. Sa voix n'est que nuance de tristesse et compassion mêlée avec sentiment de rage agacée contre ceux qui le torturent, sa voix n'est que protestation même dans une langue aussi étrange que la sienne. Et les émotions, surtout quand ce qu'il éprouve de son côté est similaire ont toujours été aisément perceptibles. Surtout en sa voix dont la moindre émotion est aisément perceptible avec une intensité un peu douloureuse à chaque note de cette voix pure et douce criant sa rage en un doux murmure, qui vrille un peu sa tête d'ailleurs devant ce chant proche d'un murmure, d'un cri d'une oubliée... Auquel succède juste le silence un peu surpris avant que la voix ne gagne en intensité, emplissant le moindre espace du minuscule ascenseur couvrant la voix de l'ascenseur qui avait subitement choisi ce moment pour reprendre la parole, criant plus fort sa rage, comme celle d'un animal enfermé dans une cage, prenant le relais des émotions de Komui et.. Une douleur subite en sa tête. Qui gagne subitement en intensité suivant la voix qui s'élève vers des hauteurs de plus en plus intolérables pour lui bien que restant magnifique sans fausseté, brouille sa vision, emplit la moindre de ses sensations, le fait devenir la douleur même, lui donne l'impression que sa tête va se consumer sous la douleur subite qui l'envahit et le pousse à regret à se couvrir les oreilles pour se protéger de ses sons à la limite des ultras sons, ce son absorbant d'autres sons au point qu'il n'est plus entouré que de ce son.

« Mais que se passe t-il et pourquoi ? » Tente t-il de murmurer comme espérant percevoir sa propre voix,tentant d'exprimer sa stupéfaction. Mais en vain. Puis.. Disparition de la douleur. Surpris, il ôte les mains de ses oreilles, prudemment, se préparant à se les recouvrir à nouveau en cas où...Pour tomber face au silence. Et à la blancheur extérieure ainsi que les portes de l'ascenseur ouverte face à lui, comme une invitation à sortir, quitter l'abri de verre, découvrir le monde qui torture Komui, peut être qui sait le trouver à cet étage.. Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser, s'interroger malgré les mystères omniprésents, ce chant, et ce qu'il lui ai advenu. Non, il n'est plus temps. Il se redresse, son regard déterminé, fixé sur l'autre bout de la pièce d'une blancheur et d'un vide immaculé, contemplant ces lumières rouges disparaissant avant de revenir se perdre sur leur écran ornant la double porte en métal qui lui fait face comme une annonce du sang qui entache ses murs, ce sang dont il prive des innocents ici. Cela serre son cœur mais renforce sa détermination à y aller. Il ne peut pas laisser ce lieu froid et inhumain continuer ses sordides choses et encore moins laisser Komui souffrir. Non jamais...

Et devant les portes de métal ne laissant rien deviner de l'extérieur, il redresse le regard, les défiant de l'en empêcher, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un porte document inséré dans le mur à gauche de la porte. Surpris, il s'approche du document en question avant de s'en emparer et de le lâcher, avant de s'exclamer, ses yeux luisant de plus de colère encore et de culpabilité alors qu'il murmure :

« En plus, ils ont réussi ces imbéciles...Je suis désolé Komui, j'arrive trop tard...»

Il ne peut oublier les mots du rapport gravé en son esprit... Ces quinze minutes qui le séparait du sauvetage qu'il aurait pu réussir.. Ces quinze minutes qui viennent de condamner un innocent à un destin qui n'était pas le sien, qui vient de les condamner à payer le prix de leur insolence à coup sûr... _« 15 heures 55 minutes. Succès de l'expérience ». _Il baisse le regard, contemplant le sol, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas pu accomplir la volonté de Komui, la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé, maudissant encore un peu plus ceux qui l'en avait empêché. Avant qu'il se reprenne. Il ne pourra peut être pas sauver le cobaye de l'expérience, mais peut être pourra t-il l'aider à s'évader, trouver et libérer Komui ou obtenir s'il le faut par la menace des renseignements sur l'endroit où il est. Et cette pensée rallume en lui le brasier de l'espoir que ce document avait éteint, lui fait redresser le regard avant que prenant une profonde inspiration il ne pousse la porte, se préparant à tout et surtout au pire, sa main allant par réflexe défensif, car avec de telles personnes si promptes à la violence mieux vaut être prudent, chercher dans sa blouse son arme...

Pour tomber sur le silence uniquement percé d'un léger bruit d'eau qui le fait sursauter, se désintéressant de l'intéressant plafond au dessus de lui, représentant comme si il était vrai un ciel bleu et ses nuages blancs, comme si tout pouvait être pur, qu'une multitude de lampadaires, pendant de celui-ci perçant le ciel bleu si parfait, comme si révélant qu'eux même au fond d'eux savent bien que tout n'y est pas pur. Pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouve dans une cour intérieure pavée à la romaine, percée en son centre d'une vaste fontaine qui étend sa vaste flasque de pierre au yeux du promeneur indésirable qu'il est, avec en son centre une immense statue de Luberrier piétinant un akuma d'où sort en d'immense étendues liquides, l'eau auquel est relié des câbles de partout, le tout rejoignant un doigt tendu vers le plafonds qu'il a alors que pivotant sur lui même, à la recherche d'une sortie,Reever entraperçoit une sorte de ligne métallique enlaçant presque entièrement la place, sauf celle sur sa droite donnant sur une ruelle annexe qu'il ne peut encore entrevoir, masqué par le grand nombre de portes métalliques, comme si il n'était pas tombé dans un laboratoire clandestin mais bien une ville. Il sait néanmoins ce que veut dire ce métal omniprésent. Qu'il y a autant d'ascenseurs, d'accès à l'extérieur, chacun d'eux reliés à un des câbles que tient le doigt de la statue imposante et prétentieuse comme l'homme qu'elle représente, dont l'ego surdimensionné a encore marqué les lieux. Il a un soupir lassé avec un léger rire tout en foudroyant du regard la représentation de l'homme responsable de tant de malheurs. Oh s'il pouvait tirer sur la statue,se défouler sur elle, l'abîmer comme il abîme les autres.. Mais au vu des câbles quelque chose lui dit que si il l'endommage, il risque de détruire l'ordinateur qui maintient cette place et tout le reste et de précipiter avec lui dans la trame de cet autre univers et des innocents, et les bourreaux de ce lieu. Chose que lui confirme l'escalier de pierre menant en dessous d'elle voire dedans probablement, au bord même de la flasque séparant la statue de la terre ferme. Néanmoins le lieu bien que marqué par cette ridicule statue méprisante, traitant les akumas de la même manière qu'un Noé alors qu'au fond, ce ne sont que des personnes souffrant que la douleur a recouvert, n'en demeure pas moins solennel, impressionnant et un peu effrayant de par son calme apparent, là où il devrait y avoir du mouvement. Comme un mauvais présage, pour reprendre les paroles du pessimiste... Lieu impressionnant de par sa hauteur de plafond, les réalisme de son ciel que seul les luminaires éclairant l'endroit révèlent comme faux ciel, l'impression qu'au delà de cet horizon métallique s'étend un endroit immense, très différent d'un laboratoire sinistre et des bruits de pas qui emplissent l'espace, comme seul bruit du monde. Comme s'il était le seul vivant de l'endroit..Il frisonne subitement à cette pensée alors que ses pas s'engagent vers la ruelle attenante, s 'avançant vers le néant qu'il ne connaît pas encore mais dont il se doute déjà qu'il est très différent de l'idée qu'il se fait d'un laboratoire normal.

Ce que ne fait que confirmer la ruelle débouchant sur une intersection où s'entrelace plusieurs routes toutes bordées de maison blanches aux volets d'un même blanc laiteux et s'étendant au loin partout semblable, bordant l'horizon à ne plus pouvoir l'en distinguer autre chose que du blanc, comme si ce monde était pur alors qu'il n'est que souillé, et qu'il le sait très bien.. Et il est impossible de ne pas voir la ressemblance avec l'arche. Quand il songe qu'ils ont usé des données que d'honnêtes gens ne pensant pas à mal leur avait rassemblé.. Pour cela, bien qu'impressionnante criant de ressemblance avec elle.. Il secoue la tête, tentant de repousser au fond de lui la partie malgré lui impressionnée par la construction avant d'avancer encore, comme espérant trouver quelque chose qui distinguerait et lui montrerait un des laboratoires de ses maisons blanches jumelles de l'infini.. Mais rien.. Il soupire en même temps qu'il s'enfonce plus avant dans le dédale de rues toutes semblables ce qui le pousse à prêter attention au chemin qu'il prend,de le mémoriser dans un coin de son esprit... Car il a l'étrange impression que plus tard cela le sauvera voire Komui avec lui si il a un peu de chance... De quoi il l'ignore encore mais de quelque chose que semble renfermer les murs comme il a l'étrange impression. Étrange intuition irrationnelle mais guère rassurante dans ce lieu que le silence habite, qui fait résonner le moindre de vos pas comme un glas funèbre de votre oraison mortuaire. Il en frissonne à ses pensées peu rassurantes. Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser... Se concentrer encore sur le chemin vaudrait mieux...Le sauvera certainement mieux que tout à l'heure.. Lui qui livré aux affres de sa douleur n'a pas fait attention à l'endroit où il s'enfonçait... Pour arriver dans ce lieu sombre. Il secoue la tête agacé contre lui même vis à vis de son inconscience. Décidément.. Avant de se rappeler en s'insinuant de plus en plus profondément que même en cela sa douleur avait fini par l'aider.. Puisque lui avait donné la première piste sérieuse depuis des mois sur la recherche de Komui.. A lui, qui des deux le mérite le moins, malgré le fait qu'il ne semble pas lui en vouloir.. Il lève ses yeux au ciel emplis de douleur mais aussi d'espoir. Car peut être est-ce pour diminuer un peu son sentiment de culpabilité si intense que l'on lui a permis de savoir ce qu'il sait.. Pour le sauver de ce lieu sombre.. Au moins lui. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller aux ténèbres. Il n'a besoin que de lumière après tout. Après toutes ses horreurs, il n'a pas besoin de voir à quel point il s'en veut surtout si il lui a déjà pardonné... Il vaut mieux ne plus penser à de telles choses pour le moment.. Plus pour le moment en tout cas... Pas alors qu'il se rapproche de lui, des excuses même invraisemblable à ses yeux qu'il se sait avoir besoin de formuler à tout prix... Puis.. Une étrange odeur désagréable lui parvient. Une odeur de fumée, de sang, de mort et... une odeur désagréable, totalement désagréable lui parvient. Une odeur âcre qu'il a l'impression de déjà connaître... Qui le fait tousser même, l'irrite un peu. Avant qu'un cri à glacer le sang ne résonne non loin de lui. Surpris, il redresse le regard qu'il avait baissé tout en protégeant d'instinct sa bouche et son nez en relevant un peu sa blouse.. Pour voir plus loin des flammes lécher l'une des maisons dans une ruelle annexe. Mais ces flammes luisent d'un éclat noir, ruissellent comme de l'eau sombre, comme si elles avaient une vie propre. Et c'est comme si elles le contemplaient méchamment.. Oh là, il ne le sent pas, mais pas du tout.. Mais il ne l'abandonnera pas, même si c'est risqué, même si il ne comprend pas la situation bien qu'il a l'impression qu'il s'agit là de faits gravissimes. Il a déjà tant souffert pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne, il a déjà affronté des choses bien pires que des flammes vivantes. D'autant que bien qu'inhumain en ce lieu, aucun être humain ne méritait d'exprimer autant de souffrance en sa voix que ce cri désespéré. Il sort subitement son arme de son abri même si il a l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ne sera que de peu d'utilité, faisant face à la maison en face déterminé à aller explorer cette piste, malgré le danger. Et soudain le bruit d'une course effrénée, d'une respiration haletante se fait entendre juste dans une ruelle annexe, attirant son attention sur la ruelle, la détournant de la maison.

Pour voir apparaître... Il reconnaît ses traits bien que chaotiques... Ses cheveux en brosse bruns qui ici là sont emmêlés, ses yeux noisettes qui ici n'expriment que terreur à l'opposé de son air sûr de lui en regardant fréquemment derrière lui, son visage d'ange étrangement ensanglanté au coin des lèvres comme trahissant le sang dont il est responsable, le révélant démon de ce qu'il est vraiment et que son visage refuse de trahir, la saleté et les brûlures imprégnant la blouse, à l'opposé de son professionnalisme dont il semblait tant fier, sa main droite , ce symbole de ce lieu d'horreur dont la main gauche tient d'instinct son poignet, et laissant entrevoir cette main étrangement noircie...Et il ne peut empêcher ses traits de se durcir, la rage de remonter, elle endormie un peu plus tôt, en même temps qu'un peu surpris il note son état. Et sentant son regard, il s'arrête subitement, relève un regard de bête traquée se sentant un peu menacé par ce regard comme si il avait été poursuivie toute la journée par des monstres sur lui avant d'esquisser un sourire, un petit sourire triste étrange chez lui, lui donnant l'air d'un ange de la mort lassé de son rôle avant de s'exclamer doucement :

« Oh c'était donc vous son complice.. J'aurais du m'en douter... Enfin cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant que nous courrons tous à notre mort... » Il sursaute au milieu de sa haine. Que veut-il dire ? Et est ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il a lâchement abandonné ses complices et.. Komui... A cette pensée, ses traits se font plus durs, il se contente de le foudroyer du regard s'avançant vers lui bien résolu à lui faire dire où est Komui et les autres, l'invectiver d'insultes même mais les yeux de Mallone se déposent sur sa main droite , s'écarquillent légèrement avant que le surprenant il ne s'en empare, la regardant comme un scientifique regarderait une expérience sous les yeux ahuris et toujours emplis de mépris de Reever qui se demande si en plus l'homme n'est pas fou tout court, voir qu'il aurait tué tous les autres avant qu'il ne reprenne doucement:

« Étonnant... Quand on songe que la sienne est verte avec ce crénelé de bleu.. Pourtant, à ma connaissance... Vous n'avez jamais été mêlé à une expérience semblable... »

Reever de plus en plus dépassé le regarde se parler comme à lui-même, comme si en plus de tout il avait perdu l'esprit.. Mais plus que tout ce qui le choque, c'est la manière cavalière, attachée, douce dont il semble parler de ceux qu'il a torturé, lui, qui les a fait atrocement souffrir Komui et le cobaye dont il a détruit le destin et dont il doit parler mais aussi le fait qu'il parle d'expérience comme l'on parlerait de pluie ou de beau temps.. Comme si c'était normal... Et cette lueur de regret qui semble regretter de ne pas pouvoir creuser le phénomène.. Il le dégoûte plus encore.. Et il lui dérobe sa main en le foudroyant du regard en se reculant et s'exclamant à son intention :

« Ne me touchez pas...

-Même si vous êtes ma seule chance de m'en sortir comme je suis la vôtre, à présent.. ? » s'exclame Mallone avec un petit sourire en désignant sa main noircie tandis que Reever, ne peut plus retenir ni sa rage et son dégoût en voyant comment il veut l'utiliser, comme un de ses hommes.. A présent, il comprend mieux sa douceur en cet instant. Toujours être gentil avec ceux qui peuvent aider.. Pour un hypocrite comme lui, un jeu d'enfant. Mais pas de chance, Komui l'a bien informé sur son compte avant.. Et même si il ne sait quel danger les menace, ce qui a brûlé sa main (même si il espère que c'est Komui en représailles ), ni ne saurait comment fuir l'endroit, il ne veut pas même si il en a besoin de son aide, jamais... Et il s'exclame du ton le plus glacé qu'il puisse :

« Pourquoi donc aiderais je l'homme qui a torturé froidement, retenu dans un lieu aussi sordide une personne qui ne lui avait rien fait, qui a offert à Luberrier l'endroit où enfreindre impunément toute règle humaine, qui en a été si fière même, qui a condamné une personne à un destin qui n'était pas le sien, oui pourquoi ? »

Il tressaille comme si ses mots pouvaient encore l'atteindre, comme si ce ton pouvait le toucher, mais ce ne peut être que simuler chez lui, tant il ne peut connaître les regrets. Non, c'est impossible qu'un tel être si bas normalement, si fier et qui pour survivre aliène ses propres valeurs puisse regretter quoi que ce soit... Pourtant, il y a une étrange nuance dans son regard qui ne devrait pas y être, comme une légère douleur inhabituelle chez lui, une sorte de regret même..Étrange impression que ne dément pas le petit sourire un peu penaud et craintif qu'il lui adresse avant de s'exclamer d'un ton hésitant :

« Pour survivre ?

Mon dieu, ce qu'il l'écœure avec son chantage odieux.. Et il croit qu'il va accepter un tel marché quand tant d'horreur l'entoure.. Plutôt mourir mais sans avoir été aidé.. Il se détourne de lui en s'exclamant :

-Je préfères crever que vous demander quoi que ce soit...

-Pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il voudrait vous savez.. s'exclame sa voix alors qu'il lui tourne le dos. .. et il ne peut rester de glace à ses mots..Non.. Jamais...

-NE PARLEZ PAS DE LUI VOUS N EN AVEZ PAS LE DROIT, VOUS SON BOURREAU ! VOUS MERITERIEZ DE SOUFFRIR TOUT CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ENDURER... ET OU EST-IL ET QU AVEZ VOUS FAIT DE CES HOMMES QUI VOUS ENTOURAIT, VOUS LES AVEZ USE COMME BOUCLIER C EST CELA ? PLUS QUE TOUT VOUS MERITIERIEZ DE MOURIR ET KOMUI DEVRAIT DESIRER LE PLUS AU MONDE VOTRE MORT... »

Il le contemple furieux à présent, ses yeux ne quittant plus ses yeux bruns. Il refuse de l'entendre parler de lui et encore plus de cette voix concernée qui est une insulte à la douleur de Komui comme si son sort l'intéressait tout particulièrement alors qu'il n'est que son souffre douleur.. Et crier ce que son cœur lui dit sans cesse lui fait du bien, dire ce qu'il voulait dire.. Éveiller un peu de culpabilité en son cœur, vœu stupide mais bien au fond de son cœur.. Comme le confirme un rire qu'il a subitement, mais un étrange rire sans joie avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Oh non, il est bien plus pervers que cela... C'est bien pire... Il m'a entraîné dans ses ténèbres avec lui... Son but n'est pas que je meure mais que je vive..Pour m'infliger les sévices, dénonciation, torture, procès en hérésie que je mérite à ses yeux.. Et il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour... Tout...Vous souhaitez qu'il soit vengé, il le sera peut être...»

Sa haine se fige dans sa surprise, comme du sang dans les veines après le dernier souffle d'air, ne comprenant pas vraiment ses paroles, et le ton l'inquiétant un peu malgré lui à ses termes et en même temps l'agitant un peu plus devant les accusations qu'il prête à Komui, là où il est mal avisé de critiquer lui mille fois pire.. Qui a fait bien pire et mérite bien plus que lui de souffrir... D'autant qu'il voit mal où il veut en venir avec ses expressions sibyllines, avec ses regards de connivence comme si il croyait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait alors que pas du tout en réalité, enfin mis à part ce qu'il attend de Mallone, qu'il comprend tout à fait et en effet assez proche de Komui.. Et bien mieux encore, il doit bien l'avouer..En même temps, Komui a eu six mois pour méditer une vengeance enfermé dans un endroit sombre et isolé du monde en sachant probablement qu'il fait souffrir sa sœur sans le vouloir, et ignorant qu'il fait souffrir d'autres gens sans le vouloir et sans que ces personnes ne puissent savoir ce qui lui ai arrivé, là où lui n'a eu que quelques minutes pour enrager... Son cœur se serre à ces pensées qui suffisent à réveiller l'instant figé en son cœur de sa haine en songeant qu'auprès de lui se trouve l'homme responsable de tant de larmes, de recherches effrénés, de regrets, de culpabilité, de douleur.. Et de nouveau son regard se charger de haine. Ce qui ne fait que sourire l'autre avant qu'il ne s'exclame d'un souffle un peu lassé comme épuisé de tant de choses qu'il ne peut comprendre :

« Je vois.. Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de lire le dossier de long en large... »

Et comment aurais-il pu quand l'homme qu'il aime se trouve quelque part, peut être en danger, quand il savait déjà quel était le but de cette mission, qu'il savait ne rien pouvoir plus faire mis à part faire évader au plus vite pour le cobaye, dont il avait trahi la confiance de Komui involontairement en ne respectant pas ce qu'il lui demandait en ne recevant pas le message, sans se douter qu'il y avait en plus du danger ? Il n'a jamais pu rester de glace quand des gens souffrent, même au prix de sa propre vie, à son contraire, cet homme capable de se cacher derrière tant d'autres, cherchant le soutien d'êtres aussi pourris que Luberrier.. Cet être qui ne fait que l'écœurer et que le fait de le rencontrer en vrai l'écœure plus encore. Il lui adresse le rictus le plus méprisant qu'il puisse, préférant marquer la différence entre eux, la lui faire sentir jusqu'au fond de son être, comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas de la même espèce. Mais au lieu de frisonner, il a un léger rire en voyant cela et murmure doucement:

« Ah de l'impétuosité... Ici, elle pourrait vous tuer...

-Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils persifle Reever, plongeant son regard directement dans les yeux noisettes, comme cherchant vainement à éveiller une quelconque émotion en eux, cherchant plutôt à le défier jusqu'au bout, surtout des conseils d'un homme qui a abandonné ses hommes au danger et torturé deux personnes innocentes en vue d'en torturer tant d'autres...

-Je n'ai rien fait dans ce sens... Je ne peux rien contre eux... Je ne suis qu'un humain comme un autre... J'ai déjà de la chance de m'en tenir à si bon compte.. Et qui des deux a blessé le premier l'autre ? Lui et son regard plein de haine et de pitié qui me fixait à chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui sans jamais ne lâcher ne serais-ce qu'une plainte, un cri, une colère.. Moi qui n'avait jamais douté de moi jusqu'à présent, était fier de la confiance de Luberrier j'en suis arrivé à douter de la moindre chose que je fais, je suis devenu tout ce que je hais le plus au monde et par sa faute alors il est normal qu'il paie... »

Sa voix est sifflante, pleine de rage, de rancœur et de haine, à la fois contre Komui et contre lui-même pour avoir faibli, en évoquant ce regard qui apparemment le poursuit depuis lors, a réussi à l'ébranler comme tant de gens que son regard avait fait fléchir avant lui... Ses propos plein de mystère, et sur la défensive avec une pointe de douleur comme preuve ultime du sentimentalisme qu'il dénonce comme ayant pris possession de son corps tel un esprit s'introduisant en son corps et le manipulant à sa guise. Un esprit qui ne lui ai rien, qu'il ne connaît pas, ou du moins feint de ne pas connaître...Subitement en plus de l'écœurement de sa conduite qui prétend faire de Komui le bourreau de son âme quand il n'est que victime, à présent il se prend à éprouver un sentiment de pitié à son égard et d'amusement en notant l'ironie de sa condition, lui l'être glacé si fier de sa différence réduit à un banal sentimental parmi tant d'autres...Il comprend ce sentiment de Komui à présent, cette compassion qui semblerait dépassée en toute autre occasion, ces affirmations qu'il était devenu sentimental, voire même qu'il l 'était avant avec ces noms de Pandémonium. Cette pitié en le voyant se refuser la vérité que ses yeux n'a fait que réveiller. Il comprend à présent ce que lui ne comprend toujours pas, refuse de comprendre. Et il sourit doucement, de ce petit air sadique qu'il a déjà vu à Komui tant de fois, auquel il mêle son mépris et sa pitié, qui fait sursauter l'autre toujours frémissant de sa rage, toujours enveloppé en son sein et qui loin de s'apaiser prend plus d'ampleur en voyant à présent la manière qu'il a de se moquer de lui..Avant de remarquer subitement.. Dans son cou une marque sombre qui sous ses yeux s'étire. Une marque étrangement semblable à la brûlure de sa main... Qui au fond n'en est peut être pas une réalise t-il subitement...Subitement son sourire se fige, et il s'exclame, la voix altérée, ayant peur de comprendre:

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?

Et sous ses yeux, la marque continue à s'étendre s'attaquant à présent à son menton alors que Mallone a un drôle de sourire un peu amer en portant la main à son cou avant de murmurer en l'air d'un étrange souffle tenu :

-C'est ma croix à présent... Mon châtiment...Mais je ne suis pas le seul à payer...Et il y a tout à parier que puisqu'il a fait de vous un membre dormant, même innocent, vous le payerez aussi.. Dommage d'être venu ce jour.. Enfin la pensée que la seule personne qui sache l'échec de ma mission va mourir aussi est apaisante..

-Votre..mission ? S'exclame Reever ahuri, passant outre l'insanité qui s'insinue dans ses propos. Il y a là quelque chose de plus important, bien plus important, il le sent...Ce qu'à nouveau ses paroles laissent entendre comme tout à l'heure en disant qu'il ne s'agit pas de sa faute...

Et Mallone de sourire alors que la marque à présent enlace son front, grimpant doucement comme le lierre vers son front sous ses yeux médusés.

-Je devais lui faire développer un attachement pour son bourreau.. Et au final cela s'est retourné contre moi puisque c'est moi qui lui suis attaché... Pardonnez moi inspecteur général si vous le pouvez...»

Ses yeux étrangement larmoient et puis subitement, sans que Reever ne puisse rien faire, sous ses yeux, en morceaux de cristal il se morcelle, laissant les étoffes qui l'habillait choir au sol comme accompagnant solennellement la mort du roi de ces lieux infâmes et laissant un Reever aux prises avec la réalité et l'odeur qui s'est renforcée, cette odeur de mort, de sang, de fumée.. Et de venin d'akuma...A présent il la reconnaît...Car il vient de l'emporter, il le sait à présent.. Horrifié il ne peut que regarder ce qui fut Mallone, comprendre la mort qu'il a eu et qui pourrait le menacer aussi, qui pourrait déjà avoir emporté Komui aussi... Il ne peut pas rester ici, il doit il refuse de le faire seul, de renoncer à le chercher, quelqu'un en soit le prix et...

« Petite souris, il semblerait que tu sois le dernier..Et en plus tu es venu à moi, bien bien bien, tu vas sauver les tiens..Car vois tu mon maître déteste que l'on triche avec les règles ce qu'ils ont allègrement fait.. A ton avis, toi si vertueux ne méritent-ils pas de mourir ? »

Reever relève le regard qu'il a baissé.. Cette voix pleine de méchanceté qui parlait en son esprit... Et qu'il entend à présent si clairement sans intermédiaire..Et il rencontre le regard vicieux d'un akuma aux oreilles de lapin et l'aspect évoquant vaguement ce même animal. Il a un pauvre sourire ironique. Voilà donc le châtiment de la Congrégation pour cette infraction horrible des lois divines. Et bien, elle sera vite arrivée.. Et le touchera aussi pour ce qu'il lui a fait..Tué par Yoshi...Il ferme les yeux se résignant à son sort. Car que peut-il contre un akuma ? Rien et qu'il le sait très, bien trop bien... Et il va payer pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise et deux fautes atroces qu'il a commise... La première en ayant ses durs mots et la seconde en ayant trahi sa confiance et en arrivant trop tard pour le sauver... Et bien que sachant que cela ne pardonnera pas sa faute, qu'il ne l'entendra pas, mais avec l'espoir que ce lieu gardant encore un peu son âme lui donne le message, que pour une fois il soit clément, il murmure doucement :

« Je suis si désolé Komui, si tu savais... »

Cela ne changera rien, rien du tout, mais il devait le dire, au moins une fois.. Pour partir tranquille, en espérant qu'il sera celui qui l'accueillera là haut si il y a bien un paradis, qu'il pourra se jeter dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon...Pour l'entendre le détromper, plaisanter, le charrier comme il le fait si bien..Il sourit doucement au milieu de sa résignation, acceptant la mort, la voyant plus belle que sa vie alors que l'autre s'exclame de sa voix mauvaise :

« Je vois que tu te résignes.. Ta mort en sera que moins douloureuse, je te le promets...»

Il écoute à peine sa promesse. Elle n'a pas d'importance à ses yeux. Rien que la mort et la douleur en ont à présent que les yeux fermés il les guette. Il guette l'instant où l'aura noire l'enveloppera, le projettera peut être contre la maison où lui injectera son poison.. Qui sait.. il attend juste la lumière et la douleur.. Voir les flammes de l'enfer.. C'est bien tout ce qu'il a mérite en abandonnant cet ange qu'il est... Une larme s'insinue sous ses yeux fermés. Qu'elle est traîtresse cette larme mais si sincère...Et sa dernière, celle qu'il ne s'est jamais autorisé montrer à qui que ce soit mis à part à son assassin, avec lequel il est d'accord.. Que cette faute, ils devaient la payer de toute façon...Et subitement un sifflement dans l'air, vif, précis.. Puis une douleur aiguë en sa main gauche en même temps qu'un cri de rage semblable à un chant de guerre et un cri de douleur simultané de deux voix différentes, l'une d'un étrange soprano, et l'autre celle de l'akuma.

Surpris, il ouvre les yeux. Pour voir l'akuma figé sous une étrange douleur qui taillade ses yeux et les emplit de ce sentiment, et une étrange lumière verte provenant de son dos qu'il entrevoit du coin de l'oeil, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des pommeaux d'épée...Surpris, il essaye de comprendre, mais l'akuma étant bien trop massif pour voir derrière lui, il ne peut rien voir. Alors il baisse les yeux sur sa main qui continue de le brûler... Pour y trouver une estafilade sanglante et qu'il ne remarque subitement quelque chose planté derrière lui dans le mur.. Surpris, il se tourne vers l'objet.. Pour y trouver une épée d'un vert qu'il ne connaît que trop bien...De l'innocence... Il en est presque sûr.. Mais où ? Quand ? Comment ? Il se retourne vers l'akuma qui se redresse doucement, sa voix trouvant la force d'articuler, un peu de venin coulant de ses lèvres :

« Je te croyais mort, Exorciste...

Un Exorciste...? Ici mais qui …. Avant qu'il ne le réalise.. Le cobaye... Aurais-t-il pu...Mais pourquoi... Et une voix de soprano bien différente de la voix d'un homme couplée d'un doux rire et d'une douceur étrange chez quelqu'un qui a du être torturé cent fois se fait subitement entendre :

-Et non.. Je suis comme la chienlit, comme une mauvaise herbe, Reever en est témoin...Et pourtant...

Il ne connaît pas cette voix...Et pourtant elle semble le connaître... S'adoucir en évoquant son nom même...Mais... Et l'akuma de sourire, se redresser en s'exclamant :

-Alors je serais celui qui coupera la chienlit...

-Essaye toujours, l'affreux » répond la voix de la jeune fille, car assurément il s'agit là d'une jeune fille à en juger ce doux soprano. Et l'akuma de se retourner brusquement voulant fondre vers la fille qu'il entrevoit subitement. Grande, des cheveux blonds ondulés attachés par deux rubans rouges, son visage d'une douce finesse, un teint de porcelaine éclatante, deux longues mèches noires laissées libres étonnamment lisses encadrant son visage, un uniforme de la Congrégation écarlate et noir dont la veste retombe en deux longs pans devant et se fendant très bas sur son torse pour laisser entrevoir une jupe courte, les jambes nues et constellées de multiples coupures et surtout.. Un sourire étrangement serein alors que le monstre fond sur elle, et deux grand yeux noirs d'encre qui sont plongés dans le sien sans faillir.. Plus que tout, c'est son regard qui l'interloque..Ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Komui aussi vivaces que les siens et pour l'instant imprégnés d'un sentiment de joie étrange et incommensurable. Avant que subitement au dernier moment son sourire ne s'accentue, et que des ailes de crystal de ce même vert d'innocence se déploient librement dans son dos et que vivement elle se projette vers le haut échappant à l'attaque fulgurante de l'akuma. Qui s'élance aussitôt à sa poursuite avec un cri de rage tandis qu'elle tourbillonne de plus en plus haut, cherchant à épuiser l'akuma avec une grâce surnaturelle, comme si l'innocence constituant ses ailes très certainement répondait à ses pensées plus qu'à autre chose. D'ailleurs cette danse en l'air de la jeune fille a quelque chose de Lenalee dansant dans les airs...La même puissance, la même grâce, la même vivacité...

Et subitement elle se retourne au moment même où l'akuma fond sur elle sous les cris d'avertissement de Reever sentant venir le pire, a un léger sourire avant d'élever les bras au dessus de sa tête, entremêlant ses doigts entre eux et s'exclamant doucement de ce doux soprano :

« Le renouveau du phénix.. »  
Et subitement ses ailes se disloquent en millier de plumes vertes qui filent dans l'akuma médusé trop proche d'elle et trop lourd pour espérer ne serais ce que les éviter. Et les plumes vertes envahissent tout l'espace au point qu'il ne voit plus rien que le vert.. Avant d'entendre le bruit d'une explosion et de la voir submerger l'afflux de vert. Et il la cherche dans le décor sans rien trouver.. Non, grand dieux non s'il vous plaît... Pas qu'en plus de tout elle n'est explosé avec.. Pas en tentant de la sauver, tout mais pas cela... L'horreur enlace plus encore son cœur à présent en réalisant qu'il a peut être tué une pauvre jeune fille innocente... En plus de tout, non il refuse.. Et..Subitement il voit une nuée de flamme s'étiolant descendant vers le sol. Mais...Stupéfait, il ne peut que regarder les flammes s'atténuer pour s'effacer progressivement à mesure qu'elle se rapproche du sol, pour révéler une jeune fille les bras tendus vers le ciel, ses cheveux blonds soulevés par le vent de sa chute atterrir devant lui, intacte, pas même rongée par le feu. La même jeune fille qui se retourne subitement plongeant son regard dans celui d'un Reever médusé, totalement perdu et lui adresse un immense sourire chaleureux, avant de subitement s'emparer de ses deux mains et de s'exclamer d'une voix emplie d'une joie tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et d'en porter une à ses lèvres en un baiser, ses yeux exprimant un dévouement qu'il n'est pas certain de mériter :

« J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi, Reever Wenhamm et encore une fois tu n'as pas failli...

-Euh, mais.. Je ne.. » s'exclame t-il bafouillant, écarlate et gêné au possible par à quel point sa reconnaissance à ses yeux et mal placée, la spontanéité de la jeune fille qui semble si bien le connaître, l'apprécier alors qu'il ne sait rien d'elle, ne mérite pas cette affection.. Mis à part qu'ils ont fait d'elle un sujet d'expérience dont l'innocence est surpuissante à première vue, comme répondant au moindre désir de sa compatible, que Komui voulait la sauver. Non, il ne sait rien d'elle, non vraiment.. Il a beau chercher, fouiller son esprit rien ne lui revient à propos de cette fille. Fille qui d'ailleurs ne remarque pas son trouble et continue dans sa lancée avec un sourire d'une chaleur presque indécente tant il ne se sent pas mériter ce sourire :

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bie...

Avant de s'interrompre brusquement, son sourire se fanant subitement alors que subitement, elle délace sa main gauche et remarque la blessure avant de s'exclamer doucement, tristement :

-Tu ne vas pas si bien que cela,visiblement.. Par ma faute, par ce tir perdu...

-Ce n'est rien, non rien, on peut dire que c'est là une forme de punition » proteste Reever, voyant subitement l'air sombre et empli de culpabilité de la jeune fille qu'il ne peut supporter quand son acte vient de sauver sa misérable vie. Elle n'a pas à connaître elle aussi les affres odieux de la culpabilité comme lui. Elle ne le mérite pas cette gentille enfant qui a l'air à peine plus âgée que lui, dont les yeux sont si étrangement semblables à ceux de Komui, comme si ils en étaient l'exact reflet. Ses yeux qui lui donnent l'impression un court instant de le voir lui même empli de culpabilité quand lui même est le seul coupable. Et il ne peut le supporter.. Ni imaginer cette pensée...Non, il détourne le regard, son visage se crispant en un rictus de désespoir, de rage envers lui-même et de culpabilité en agrippant l'un de ses bras. Comme si refusant de lui montrer le spectacle de son océan de ténèbres qui l'emporte doucement mais en même temps refusant d'être seul dans le noir, sans témoin de la souffrance comme pour montrer à quel point il n'est pas insensible. Vivant paradoxe, songe t-il avec ironie au fond de lui... Car comment pourrait-il supporter une telle joie de le revoir quand il ne la connaît pas, ne la mérite pas lui qui les a abandonné tous les deux, qui a été si mauvais avec lui, et qui n'a pu la sauver et l'a condamné aux affres d'un pouvoir démesuré dont il ne mesure pas encore l'étendue mais dont il est sûr qu'elle en payera le prix,et tout cela parce qu'il n'a pas été assez rapide...Comment.. Il ne mérite pas qu'elle le sauve, au contraire, il ne vaut pas mieux que Mallone a l'obliger d'user de ses pouvoirs pour le sauver...

Il va pour porter sa main libre à ses yeux voulant essuyer les larmes qu'il lui échappent, comme cette insulte ultime qu'il lui fait, quand... Une main doucement se pose sur son poignet. Une main couverte d'une marque représentant une flamme verte crénelée de bleu. Comme la description de Mallone...Il redresse le regard surpris, ses larmes se figeant dans sa surprise pour rencontrer le regard noir de la jeune fille empli d'une douceur et d'une tristesse sans fin avant que doucement elle ne tende le bout des doigts vers ses larmes en recueillant quelques unes avant de lever la main la projetant vers le ciel, les gouttelettes volant en retour, avant qu'un ruban rouge ne se matérialise entre ses doigts sous ses yeux médusés, ne comprenant pas le tour de passe passe qui a changé ses larmes en ce ruban et en lui souriant doucement, elle le noue autour de son cou avant de se pencher, lui permettant de réaliser à quel point elle est grande pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front très rapidement, comme si à ses yeux il était aussi pur qu'un enfant, comme si on tentait de l'absoudre, le délivrer d'une faute qu'ils ne voyaient elle et lui par son biais comme non sienne, le faisant sursauter et rougir un peu ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Ne pensant pas le mériter même.

Et elle se recule d'un pas, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux avant de s'exclamer:

« De la part de Komui...Il était sûr qu'il allait te blesser et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas.. Il m'a laissé le choix. Soit je te frappais pour dire des bêtises, soit une solution douce...Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser souffrir ni le droit de l'oublier..Alors je vais emporter avec moi ta douleur.. Et elle me protégera, me rappellera sans cesse que quelqu'un se soucie assez de moi pour souffrir de mon sort quand rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire n'aurait pu me sauver...

-Mais..mais murmure éperdu Reever, les larmes raffluant à ses mots sincères et voulant le sauver de ces ténèbres. Ces mots qu'il n'a pas l'impression de mériter, cette attention de Komui qu'elle semble si bien connaître pour une raison qu'il ignore, qui a continué à penser à lui malgré tout, cette fille qui a l'air de deviner sa douleur comme si elle lisait en son âme... Et elle d'avoir un léger sourire exaspéré et de la frapper doucement derrière la tête en s'exclamant :

-Et là ça va mieux ? Desolé, le Komulin, avec ce qui court, ce sera pour plus tard.. Mais si tu continues, je dirais à Komui que tu le mérites et il te l'enverra, je te le jure...»

Reever ne peut retenir un petit rire à ces mots, ses menaces qui lui ont tant manqué, qui lui rappellent l'homme qu'il aime malgré le fait qu'elle ne viennent pas directement de lui, à son ton se voulant faussement exaspéré que le sourire nie en même temps que ses mots rallume une espoir en son âme..Un espoir qu'il n'ose soulever, retirer le voile qui le couvre par peur de le briser et le détruire..Et elle de sourire, comme devinant ses pensées avant de s'exclamer doucement :

« Nous deux on est comme la chienlit, on veut nous détruire, nous affaiblir mais toujours nous revenons, retombons là où on ne nous attend pas. Et là, on pas mal renversés les conventions...

-Non pas comme la chienlit.. Surtout pas comme la chienlit..» murmure Reever, à présent envahi d'une douce chaleur réchauffante, cette lumière de l'espoir qui n'est pas détrompée, oubliant le reste de ses paroles, s'attardant simplement sur ce mot « chienlit », qu'il continue à penser trop péjoratif pour ceux qu'ils sont tout deux, cette fille qui l'a vu en vie, affirme qu'il est vivant par cette métaphore, cette fille qui lui annonce la lumière au bout des ténèbres, qui l'a sauvé d'un akuma,sa messagère au creux de ses ténèbres, cette fille qu'il a envie de faire cesser de croire qu'elle n'est qu'une mauvais herbe, cette fille qu'il a envie d'effleurer en remerciement de ses mots comme l'on cherche toujours à effleurer son sauveur et comme elle a cherché à effacer sa douleur, « Une flamboyante amarante plutôt qu'ils prennent pour une mauvaise herbe quand en réalité elle est juste sublime, à pousser dans l'endroit le plus inattendu »continue t-il doucement d'un ton éperdu qui fait sursauter la jeune fille, amène des larmes touchés s'écoulant en toute liberté sur ses joues, abandon délicat et liquide sur son visage qui rougit à son tour délicatement alors que doucement il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, pour embrasser à son tour son front en murmurant doucement :

« Alors vous n'avez jamais plus intérêt à vous traiter ni l'un ni l'autre de chienlit... Sinon, je serais moi aussi obligé de sévir.. Et si il y a bien une chose que sait Komui, est le fait que je suis toujours armé...

Avant de s'écarter doucement d'elle, lui adresser un sourire chaleureux et un peu rougissant en retour tandis que doucement elle porte une main à sa bouche, pouffant doucement, ses yeux brillant de joie à présent et plus cette tristesse qu'ils avaient avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-Je transmettrais le message..Avec le baiser et tout...

Reever sursaute en retour, ses joues se mettant à le brûler, incapable à présent de supporter son regard ni même de tenir son bras, ne pouvant plus que tenir son bras à lui, alors que son sourire à elle s'agrandit, se teinte d'un petit air entendu qu'il n'apprécie pas, qui semble lire au fond de lui comprendre ses sentiments. Avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire et s'exclame :

-Je te taquine, va... Et puis tu sais, je sais très bien que...

Reever par sa voix interpellé, de nouveau reporte son regard vers elle, voyant son doux sourire amusé avant qu'il ne se fane brusquement regardant quelque chose derrière lui. Il va pour l'interroger, lorsque subitement elle le pousse violemment vers le sol, s'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

-Que..» laisse échapper Reever en percutant le sol entrevoyant du coin de l'oeil une boule de feu d'une étrange couloir noire foncer à l'endroit exact où il était il y a quelque secondes pour filer vers le mur en face alors que la jeune fille a tout juste le temps d'arracher l'épée du mur et de la brandir devant lui et elle avant que la masse ressemblant à du feu noir se rue sur l'épée violemment faisant trembler le bras sous l'impact de la jeune fille et crisper les dents de celle-ci alors que d'une main elle essaye de repousser vainement au loin la masse de feu ténébreux. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, il le devine à la manière dont tremble son bras tant la pression de la matière noire contre son épée doit être intense. Et il ne peut la laisser, l'abandonner, la laisser se prendre de plein fouet ce feu noir d'akuma elle en train de faire presque naturellement de son corps un bouclier entre lui et le feu, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, pas alors que Komui semble tant l'apprécier et comme il commence à l'apprécier elle et son empathie naturelle, ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Komui. Et il dépose sa main sur la sienne, près à endurer avec elle la pression, lui prêter sa force pour la repousser au loin. Et...

Douleur. Douleur qui résonne en son être entier. Voile subi devant ses yeux. Musique qui lui vrille la tête, ce chant mélancolique et plein de joie à présent, de cette même voix qu'il a entendu dans l'ascenseur entremêlé d'un étrange battement de cœur qui s'entremêle au sien comme deux mélodies qui ne peuvent exister qu'ensemble. Le chant de l'innocence, comprend t-il subitement entre deux souffrances. Avant d'être à nouveau submergé, par sa conscience plus que la souffrance. Impression de flux et reflux en son sein, possibilité que tout est possible par ce sang. Pression inimaginable contre son bras, plus forte que tout. Et qu'est -il face à cela ? Rien qu'un humain touchant une arme née d'un rêve d'une cristalline... Il comprend subitement avec horreur ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Pas une symbiotique, ni une équipement...Une cristalline...Le niveau au dessus.. Faisant du sang et d'une part du corps de la compatible une arme...Qui commande à l'innocence et lui fait faire ce qu'elle en veut... Ce constat le fait sursauter en lui même et au milieu du rouge un éclat vert se fait sentir. Éclat qui chasse étrangement le voile rouge sur ses yeux, n'apaise pas la douleur néanmoins pour voir la fille tenant une seconde épée croisée sur la première tentant de repousser toujours la masse qui s'obstine à se presser contre ses armes. Fille qui tourne un regard aux affres de l'angoisse la plus profonde vers lui et s'exclame :

« Lâche l'épée Reever. Avant que tu n'en deviennes fou et gravement brûlé à la main.. J'ai un plan..Fais moi confiance...»

A présent qu'elle le dit, il sent une odeur de chair brûlée en plus de celle du sang et des résidus de venin d'akuma..Mais. Il ne peut.. Tant pis pour la douleur, il s'en moque même si elle est quasiment insupportable.. Il ne peut juste pas la laisser faire face à celle-ci seule... Et quel plan..? Il ne voit que le pire, là.. Il ne peut s'y résoudre et... Et son regard se fait autoritaire et suppliant sans rien dire, de ce regard qu'il a déjà vu une fois à Komui et qui sous le choc le fait lâcher l'arme et raffluer aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue la douleur. Et la fille de reporter son regard sur la masse avec un étrange petit sourire avant que subitement jaillissant du sol, deux étrange rubans verts s'entremêlent autour d'elle, la ligotant si solidement qu'il est impossible malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse de feu qu'elle puisse s'en libérer, comme si les rubans étaient conçus pour emprisonner du feu avant de la tirer brusquement en arrière, lui ôtant ainsi la pression sur ses épées et lui permettant de se redresser, les deux épées dans ses mains, avant qu'elle ne se transforment sous ses yeux se dilatant en l'air comme des plumes pour tourbillonner en une nouvelle forme allongée dans sa main droite, une expression de rage se dessinant sur le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'exclame en l'air d'une voix froide, glacée comme neige d'hiver enlaçant sans pitié le décor alentour :

« Petit akuma, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à mon très cher Reever... »

Avant qu'elle ne soulève l'arme à présent formée dans sa main sous ses yeux stupéfaits et rougissant un peu à ses mots et cette colère froide qu'elle a qu'il ne s'explique pas. Arme qui se révèle être un fusil de chasse d'un vert d'innocence qu'elle tient d'une main visant la masse retenue par les rubans verts avant de tirer, son visage crispé et glacé de cette rage froide, quelques balles d'un vert semblable qui se fichent dans la masse sombre. Pour faire éclater la masse noire en étranges flaques sombres, ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils en retour et l'inquiète lui même. L'akuma ou son projectile aurait du exploser sous l'impact des balles, pas devenir ce liquide sombre s'amoncelant au centre d'un cercle parfait.

Et un regard échangé avec la fille, son arme toujours à la main, lui fait comprendre qu'ils ont le même avis. Et elle s'exclame doucement :

« Je pense que je devrais nous en débarrasser mais pas à distance.. Ce phénomène pourrait se reproduire après tout.. Et je me retrouverais avec le double de tâches quand tout ce que je rêve et de fuir ce lieu maudit, me reposer un peu après tout ce qui m'est arrivé... Et ce serait légitime, tu ne penses pas ? »

Sur le principe, sur le petit sourire fatigué qu'elle a qu'elle s'autorise devant lui comme le jugeant digne de confiance pour le recevoir, sur cette envie de se reposer elle qui doit se battre depuis un moment, il devrait. Il _devrait_.. Mais...Un étrange pressentiment court en son âme, en son sang en même temps qu'une légère migraine commence à planter ses griffes acérées en son crâne. Peut être un résidu de la douleur qui l'a touché tout à l'heure.. Il aimerait à nouveau se rattacher à cet espoir tangible et rassurant car si facilement explicable, comme avant il aurait tant voulu se tromper sur le Blue Sea et avoir vu juste sur Cameron... Qui mis à part le fait qu'il a accepté le poste de Komui n'a jamais rien fait de mal et qu'il a jugé indigne pour si peu, qui a été jusqu'à frapper Luberrier sans peur des conséquences, qui depuis des mois met son conseil aux aguets, qui dissimule ses sentiments à l'égard de Komui au fond de la Congrégation, qui a été probablement un cobaye de Luberrier... Mais il est presque sûr que cela n'a pas de rapport... Il a l'impression que c'est un piège.. Et il doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il secoue la main en signe de négation, le pressentiment bien qu'irrationnel, trop fort pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Et elle de lui sourire doucement en s'exclamant, comme devinant son inquiétude :

« Quand bien même il s'agit d'un piège, Reever, si on le laisse seul ainsi, il risque de venir nous embêter tout de même... Tu comprends n'est ce pas ? »

Il comprend à la perfection mais.. Tout de même.. Il a l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va se produire... Et il préfères poser la main sur son arme, en cas où alors qu'elle s'avance vers le cercle, le pénétrant prudemment, aux aguets, contaminée un peu elle aussi par ce mauvais pressentiment cette angoisse qu'il a en lui même et qui ne fait qu'étrangement renforcer sa migraine tout à l'heure à peine naissante et qui semble étrangement croître pour il ne sait quelle raison à présent qu'elle est dans le cercle, pointant le canon de son arme sur l'une des tâches du liquide.

Et alors que sa main presse la détente, que la balle percute la tâche provoquant une mini explosion qui reflue subitement.. Et...Un étrange battement de cœur rapide.. Il le sent comme si il était près de lui.. Il sursaute et baisse les yeux vers le sol, comme suivant un étrange instinct. Et c'est alors qu'ils les voit. D'étranges veines comme si, quelque chose se dissimulait dans le sol. Il va pour hurler pour la prévenir, quand son cri fait écho du sien l'amenant à relever le regard qu'il a baissé sur le sol pour voir subitement les tâches devenir d'épaisses ronces s'agitant comme étant faites de feu directement, jaillissant d'un seul coup du sol vers le ciel enlaçant son corps et son cou comme pour l'étouffer, étroitement sans qu'il n'y ait moyen qu'elle puisse se libérer, lui arrachant son arme des mains pour l'envoyer voler au loin, près de lui et se resserrant sous ses yeux horrifiés, comme un serpent enlaçant sa proie avant de la dévorer avant que les ronces ne la maintenant se soulèvent en même temps que du sol s'élève une sorte de pieuvre couverte de flammes noires et au regard cruel des akumas et au même sourire dont à peine trois de ses tentacules, elle en ayant au moins une centaine, enlacent la jeune fille, resserrant ses ronces plus étroitement encore contre elle déchirant une partie de ses vêtements et faisant couler son sang comme il voit les gouttes cascader le long de ses jambes et descendre vers le sol sous ses yeux horrifiés. Et il ne peut rester impuissant, passif quand son visage a tant l'air de souffrir sans crier par sa faute, pour le protéger de l'akuma, comme retenant la douleur qu'elle ressent à coup sûr, comme Komui, quand ses yeux sont embrasés de tant de douleur, quand ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Komui brillent de ce qui a du orner ses yeux depuis des mois sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire qu'il continue à le blesser et qu'il refuse de voir se reproduire, quand le tentacule enserrant son cou se resserre aussi dangereusement, que son teinte est ne train de dangereusement bleuir, proche de l'asphyxie .. Quand l'akuma se contente de l'ignorer, toujours étrangement paré de ses veines qu'il voit en transparence pour il ne sait quelle raison, sa tête continuant de lui vriller avec force étrangement, adressant un rire méprisant en s'exclamant :

« Alors tu croyais pouvoir me tuer hein ? Au final tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas résister à ta synchronisation ma jolie...Ta mort sera trois fois pire et devant la personne que tu t'obstines à protéger de toutes tes forces et que je tuerai après, effaçant enfin toute trace de ce projet insultant aux yeux du Comte qui me récompensera au delà des mes espérances... »

C'est là sa chance.. et il sait à la perfection. Il se tourne vers le fusil jeté non loin de lui, s'élance vers lui tandis que l'akuma trop occupé à rire de sa souffrance comme aurait pu le faire un Mallone, semble se délecter des souffrances de la jeune fille. Il y a peu, très peu de chance qu'il puisse le toucher, l'utiliser, mais il veut y croire alors que mentalement il supplie :

« Si tu veux sauver ta compatible, innocence, laisse moi te toucher..Toi et moi avons en commun le fait que ne nous ne voulons pas qu'elle meure non ? S'il te plaît sois indulgente cette fois-ci... »

Pour une fois, il ne veut pas être témoin, ni source de malheur comme aujourd'hui, ni même aide involontaire de tant de malheur et d'horreur comme il l'est , lui et toute la Scientifique avec lui...Il veut sauver, aider enfin... Pour eux, pour lui, pour qu'enfin, on ne puisse laisser mourir quelqu'un sous ses yeux sans rien faire... Pas alors qu'elle est une amie de Komui, qu'il a tenté de la sauver, qu'elle a des yeux si semblables aux siens, qu'il l'apprécie déjà. L'innocence faite pour cela peut comprendre, non ? Il l'espère sincèrement, elle son seul espoir en cet instant et il sait que si son rêve ne marche pas, il ne pourra plus jamais croire en son bien, elle qui n'a jamais fait autour de lui que des dégâts malgré ses vertus prétendument sauveuses, qui ont brisées la vie d'une jeune fille et de son frère, l'on précipité dans ce chaos horrible dans lequel il est lui-même englué pour aider à tout prix Komui, une chose qu'il n'a jamais oublié, même au creux de sa culpabilité, serment qui n'a pas de sens si il n'est pas là, si il la condamné par ses mots horribles qu'il lui a déjà pardonné. Et doucement il se penche pour ramasser l'arme. Et n'est envahi qu'une étrange sensation de bien être, comme si l'arme l'acceptait provisoirement comme maître. Il sourit doucement avant de pointer l'arme de sa main gauche étrangement légère en celle-ci vers l'akuma, d'un air déterminé murmurant doucement en chinois, en hommage aux personnes qu'ils aiment tant, dont il est si loin foudroyant du regard :

« Je vais t'apprendre à blesser impunément de la sorte... »

Avant de presser plusieurs fois la détente, comme une sorte de libération de sa frustration de toute ses années de silence, ses longs mois d'horreur et de culpabilité brûlante. Et il regarde silencieusement les balles se planter tout aussi silencieusement, un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une brise vient étrangement de se lever , que l'arme s'est fait étrangement encore plus légère comme dissipée dans le vent. Mais il s'en moque pour le moment. Il n'a d'yeux que pour le corps et ses balles qui provoquent au même instant de mini explosions malgré le fait qu'il est visé ce qui semble ses tentacules principaux, ceux juste en dessous de sa tête ainsi que sa tête directement le faisant sursauter avant de se retourner vers lui. Mais après tout, il ne cherchait pas à le vaincre, non juste... Son sourire s'accentue alors que le monstre pointe ses yeux cruels sur lui et le regarde surpris d'un air mécontent avant de s'exclamer :

« Ton tour n'est pas encore venu, vermine, de quoi tu te mêles ? Ce n'est pas ton combat, humain...

-Pas le mien en fait » susurre Reever doucement, ses yeux sembler regarder le néant quand en réalité ils ne fixent que la jeune fille dont l'attention du monstre a été détournée comme voulue..

Jeune fille qui sourit comprenant la manœuvre, alors que les ronces autour d'elle desserrent assez leur étreinte pour que sa main puisse s'insinuer jusqu'à son cou où doucement alors que le monstre étend ses tentacules rageux vers Reever qui ne cesse de sourire pour une raison qui lui échappe assurément. Elle tire sur le bout de son ruban, ce ruban fait de larmes, avant que d'un subtil mouvement de la main imperceptible, elle ne le laisse échapper de sa main pour le voir tomber doucement avant qu'il filer en l'air aussi vif qu'un éclair et tranchant nettement les tentacules qui allaient s'emparer de Reever a à peine deux centimètres de son cou avant de repartir, filant plus vite qu'une étoile, comme un boomerang vers elle en un volte face d'une rapidité sans fin, sous les cris de douleur de l'akuma ramenant subitement ses moignons saignant un sang noir contre lui, avant de revenir brusquement tranchant net le tentacule enserrant encore sa gorge, avant de revenir toujours aussi vif et tranchant net les deux autres l'enlaçant, les traces des membres l'enlaçant se réduisant en poussière au même moment alors que d'une main tendre, elle rattrape le ruban, le conservant en sa main, deux de ses extrémités flottant librement au gré du vent de sa chute avant que libérée de son emprise, elle ne commence à tomber librement en l'air, ses jambes couvertes d'estafilades et de brûlures diverses s'enroulant autour des jambes et une immense blessure sanguinolente à l'air profonde barrant son torse. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de constater les dégâts, non pas du tout...Il y a bien plus important...

Et il se précipite vers elle, résolu à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, elle ayant à peine l'air d'avoir la force de conjurer quoi que ce soit au moment où l'akuma rugit et plonge vers elle. Il se fige , ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un cri d'alerte mais la fille se contente de sourire et.. Venant de derrière subitement d'immenses vagues vertes en vaste rouleaux se ruent sur l'akuma l'attirant en arrière l'enfouissant en eux alors que portant les mains à ses cheveux, elle dénoue simultanément les deux rubans rouges qui retiennent sa chevelure, la laissant flotter à présent librement, avant de les lancer devant elle en un cri un peu rageur. Reever les voit danser un court instant en l'air, leurs deux corps s'entrecroisant subitement..Avant de se substituer à un mur vert qui les enferme elle et lui d'un côté et le liquide et l'akuma de l'autre au moment où il était près à les engloutir sous ses yeux encore un peu surpris mais commençant à se faire à ce pouvoir spectaculaire, à présent qu'il la senti l'embraser un court instant. Mais pour le moment,il ne doit pas soucier de cela. Pas alors qu'elle risque de toucher le sol, de s'y écraser violemment. Il s'élance à nouveau, vivement, avant de s'arrêter un peu peu près sous elle. Et il n'a que le temps d'étendre les bras pour la rattraper au vol avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Et d'instinct, son bras se noue autour de sa nuque comme pour s'amortir elle même la chute au moment même où il la réceptionne comme on porterait une mariée, elle constellée de brûlures sombres et de traits sanguinolents aux jambes comme il se rend compte compte horrifié, n'ayant pas mesuré à quel point ses blessures étaient violentes de là haut. Elle a la gorge un peu bleue encore et.. une immense estafilade d'une profondeur incroyable qui pourrait bien menacer sa vie... Elle est vraiment dans un état critique se rend t-il compte. Le plus vite qu'elle puisse fuir, le plus vite elle aura une chance de s'en tirer. Et il ne la laissera pas mourir, non certainement pas. Pas une fille aussi gentille qu'elle, pas une amie de Komui, pas sa sauveuse, pas celle qui a connu tant d'horreurs. Elle ne mourra pas, il après tout ses horreurs, pas à cause de lui. Elle vivra et se reposera, comme elle le souhaite, elle le guidera jusqu'à Komui peut être même et il pourra s'excuser, se faire charrier pour vouloir de ses excuses quand il les a déjà.. Tout n'est pas fini, se répète t-il comme un leitimotiv, il doit encore espérer, il le veut encore.. Car il sait bien que dès l'instant où l'espoir mourra, il ne sera plus rien. Et il doit tenir, faire vivre l'espoir, ne pas abandonner. Il se le jure alors que doucement il s'agenouille au sol et que la fille esquisse un sourire avant d'effleurer sa joie le surprenant tant il ne s'attend pas à ce geste d'égale à égal,elle si pure et lui si impur, si peu digne d'elle, elle devenue de force Exorciste, et lui responsable indirect de son horreur en s'exclamant :

« Tu as été magnifique.. Tu n'as même pas idée... C'était incroyablement dangereux, et pourtant...

Il ne peut pas la laisser le complimenter pour si peu, quand elle en a fait trois plus, a été blessée par sa faute. D'autant qu'il trouve le mot excessif... Alors il sourit en retour, couvre gentiment sa main de sa main en s'exclamant :

-Vous étiez bien plus impressionnante, croyez moi.. Avec ces simples rubans... Et l'innocence n'allait pas en plus accepter de laisser sa compatible mourir.. Elle m'a laissé vous aider c'est tout...

Et elle de sourire avant de tendre une main et effleurer son poignet gauche subitement en murmurant :

-C'est évident... Mais il y a une malédiction qui nous attend l'un comme l'autre pour avoir été liées ensemble contre notre nature... Et regarde mieux, Reever... »

Il baisse les yeux encore horrifié de ses mots même si au fond il s'en doutait et regarde interloqué le ruban rouge enroulé comme un bracelet autour de son poignet, qui n'y était pas il y a cinq minutes non ? Il va pour l'effleurer de son autre main quand la jeune fille d'autorité place sa main sur son poignet fermement en s'exclamant :

« Cette partie de mon innocence t'a accordé sa protection, mais pas son contrôle. Tu risques de te brûler, être consumé de l'intérieur par le contact comme tout à l'heure. Quand tu auras besoin d'aide, elle se déploiera, un peu comme mes rubans tout à l'heure, mais elle ne pourra te protéger qu'une seule fois, tout comme mes rubans ne peuvent nous protéger qu'une fois avant que je n'en recrées. Mais là, je me réserve...

-Pourquoi cela ? » murmure Reever, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Car ayant toujours l'impression de percevoir ce mal de tête et ses battements de cœur, même considérablement amoindris comme ils le sont en cet instant. Ces choses qu'il ne comprend pas mais qu'il ressent depuis le contact avec son innocence, comme si c'était là un effet secondaire.. Et elle de sourire en s'exclamant :

« Parce que nous avons un niveau trois très intéressant, mon petit Reever. A l'origine il n'est pas plus gros que le projectile qui s'est rué sur nous, qui avait l'intention d'user de ta vie pour retrouver des forces. D'ailleurs il l'était probablement.. Et la vie des humains qu'il avait absorbés lui avait donné cette force qu'il avait. Mais en plus de cela c'est un akuma capable d'user du feu et d'absorber les déflagrations produites par les armes à feu d'innocence pour augmenter sa propre force et se développer...Et plus le compatible est puissant, mieux c'est...

-D'où sa taille.. Murmure impressionné Reever tiquant néanmoins intérieurement à ce surnom qu'il connaît si bien, que Komui affectionnait tout particulièrement, comme une preuve ultime qu'elle avait pu le connaître, en réalisant à quel point ce pouvoir qui est sien est elle d'acquiescer avant de reprendre doucement :

-D'où l'eau qui a éteint ce de quoi il tirait sa force et qu'il ne pourra renouveler, parce que je ne vais pas lui en laisser le temps...Puisqu'il n'est pas encore mort...

Et elle de s'exclamer doucement :

-Ton arme Reever, s'il te plaît.

-Hein ? Mais c'est un pistolet tout à fait normal, il ne vous servira à rien » proteste Reever. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas l'aider, au contraire. Il adorerait mais... Il sait bien que cela ne l'aidera pas, qu'il est aussi impuissant que lui-même. Mais elle de sourire doucement avant de tendre la main résolument, l'insinuant dans sa tunique trouvant sans peine comme si elle avait toujours su où elle était son arme et la retirant de là, sous ses yeux plus que surpris au moment où un cri de rage résonne, que perçant le rideau d'eau, jaillit une petite boule de feu très vite en hurlant :

« Vous allez mourir et lentement je le jure !

Et elle de sourire avant de murmure bas, bas comme un secret ignorant lamentent l'akuma se ruant sur eux :

-Ah oui ?Alors il est de mon devoir de révéler à cette arme et son porteur à quel point ils sont loin d'être banals...»

Et elle de braquer l'arme droit devant elle, visant le monstre. Reever va pour protester alors que le monstre se rapproche dangereusement d'eux lorsque soudain.. Sur les côtés de son arme il voit une étrange lumière verte partir de la base de l'arme pour remonter jusqu'au canon sous ses yeux médusés avant qu'elle ne se mette à tirer trois balles d'un vert d'innocence qui à peine jaillies de l'arme, se dilatent en trois immenses flèches d'eau verte qui se ruent sur le monstre et le traversent l'arrêtant net, les yeux à présent visibles écarquillés remplis de peur. Mais qui ne le font pas exploser. Reever jure alors que l'akuma rit. Avant de voir la centaine de fusils de chasse braqués au dessus de l'akuma, le sourire un peu sardonique de la fille qui d'une voix chantonnant s'exclame subitement :

« Feu... »

L'akuma sursaute surpris au milieu de sa joie, lève la tête vers le ciel.. Et des centaines de flèches d'eau se ruent sur lui, obéissant à l'ordre de leur maîtresse.. Et il explose subitement tendant un tentacule en une vaine tentative pour les briser sans même effleurer le mur vert tandis qu'à l'abri derrière le mur, tous deux assistent à sa fin,la jeune fille étonnement un peu triste, murmurant avec douceur :

« Reposez en paix qui que vous étiez...

Et Reever ne peut qu'acquiescer silencieusement, approuvant cette humanité dans un lieu qui les écrase comme cette statue de Luberrier.

La jeune fille ayant baissé l'arme à présent, porte une main à sa blessure au torse comme pour en mesurer le degrés et l'en ramène plein de sang. Avant de grimacer doucement :

« Pas bon, cela, pas bon...

-Non en effet.. C'est pour cela, que la première chose que vous verrez libre de cet endroit est l'infirmerie » s'exclame Reever se relevant doucement, à présent délivré de ses étranges maux de tête, après avoir ôté sa blouse et l'avoir étendue sur le torse de la jeune fille en lui intimant de ma maintenir contre sa plaie, sous ses yeux surpris,alors qu'elle même semble décidée de garder son arme, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, sa main sous ses genoux son bras dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui, tant il est sûr qu'elle tituberait si elle était libre.

D'autant qu'entre ses bras l'ange aux cheveux étonnement blonds tranchés par ces mèches sombres encadrant son visage, d'un étrange blond qu'il a l'impression de bien connaître, ne pèse presque rien, aussi légère qu'une plume de ses ailes. Il sent presque même malgré les vêtements la protégeant sa maigreur, une maigreur anormale, qui continue à l'horrifier plus encore au fond de lui-même. Et lui donne encore plus envie de la sauver, d'autant qu'il est presque sûr que Komui doit être dans le même état si ce n'est pire... Il en frisonne doucement avant de s'interdire d'y penser. Il doit d'abord songer à la sauver avant de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Il est à présent sa seule chance de survie, s'il se dépêche.. Il ne doit pas l'oublier. Mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle sursaute subitement entreprend de se débattre même un peu mais de manière si faible qu'il n'a aucun mal à la maintenir dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'exclame horrifiée:

« Non, non, Reever, ne t'encombre pas d'un poids mort.. Fuis tant que tu le peux encore et laisses moi.. De toute manière toi comme moi savons que je vais en crever..Je ne ferais que te retarder, et tu le sais au fond de toi.. Tu as quinze minutes grâce au mur, mais guère plus, et il y en a encore beaucoup là bas.. S'il te plaît ne réduis pas mon sacrifice à néant...

-Parce que vous croyez que je peux impunément vous abandonner là quand vous n'avez eu de cesse de tenter de me sauver, que vous avez subi tant d'horreurs et par ma faute indirecte ? Que Komui tient à vous au point de m'avoir demandé de prévenir Cameron pour vous sauver ? Que vous êtes aussi gentille ? Sans rien tenter ? Mallone l'aurait peut être fait, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme cela et ne veut jamais l'être. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez par ma faute, ni même que vous mourriez tout court. Pas sans avoir à nouveau vu la vie comme une belle chose et plus une torture sans fin s'exclame Reever d'une voix glacée dont chacun des mots ébranle un peu plus la jeune fille alors qu'il s'élance sur le chemin d'où il vient, sachant qu' il a peu de temps pour refaire en chemin inverse le long périple qui la mené à elle et à Mallone, elle dont il ne connaît pas même le nom réalise t-il. Elle qui tend une main vers sa joue et lui adresse un doux sourire un peu triste mais ému avant de s'exclamer :

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Reever. Pas alors que j'ai la plus belle mort du monde.. Mort dans les bras de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, pour l'avoir sauvé elle et son meilleur ami.. Leur avoir permis de quitter ce lieu maudit tant qu'il en est encore temps...

Reever tressaute à ses mots lui apprenant à la fois qu'elle se méprend sur ses sentiments, qu'il a déjà quitté ce lieu, ce qui le rassure au plus profond de lui, lui donne l'espoir de le revoir, qu'elle l'apprécie énormément elle qu'il ne connaît pas. Il tressaute en même temps que ses mots l'horripilent. Et il s'exclame agacé :

-Vous ne mourez pas, j'en fais le serment. Je ferais tout pour. Et si vraiment votre destin vous importait peu, vous ne seriez pas en train de presser ma blouse contre votre plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie...

Et elle de rire faiblement, la lumière dans ses yeux ayant déjà un peu perdue de vivacité remarque t-il horrifié avant de s'exclamer :

-Je ne le fais que parce que c'est TOI qui me l'a demandé... Je ne me fais pas d'illusions.. Mais ce n'est que justice.. On ne peut pas échapper à la mort...Elle m'a seulement laissé un délais pour pouvoir faire mes adieux, c'est tout...

-C'est à dire ? S' exclame Reever. Il doit lui parler sans cesse pour qu'elle reste éveillée, il le sait bien. Car si elle ferme les yeux, elle est perdue. Il le sait à la perfection. Alors il le fait. En même temps qu'il s'étonne de son pouvoir sur elle qu'il ne soupçonnait pas...Et en ses bras de sourire et s'exclamer :

-Il y a quinze minutes j'agonisais de mes mauvais traitements. Je n'attendais plus rien de la vie, je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose. Je me raccrochais de toute mes forces à ce rêve, la seule chose qui me reste. Et l'innocence a entendu ma résolution, senti ma tristesse et cette fois-ci, elle qui souffrait depuis des mois pour nous deux dont la voix gagnait en force à mesure que les traitements s'empiraient sur nous, a passé outre ses propre règles et m'a transcendé.

Reever reste muet à cette histoire qu'il sait sincère. Elle ne peut l'avoir inventé, il le sait bien...Ce cas sans précédent dans toute l'histoire de la Congrégation.. D'une innocence compatissant à leurs douleurs...Au point d'outrepasser ses propres règles... Et ce rêve..

-Quel était-il ? Murmure t-il doucement, toujours ébranlé. Avant de réaliser quelle indiscrétion est sienne. Certes il doit la maintenir éveillée, elle qui semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente, dont les yeux brillent de plus en plus de douleur, mais de là à..  
« Que tout redevienne comme avant. Que je puisses de nouveau avoir une vie à peu près normale avec les gens que j'aime. Un rêve stupide n'est ce pas ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mais il suffit à l'ébranler. Il baisse les yeux et voit les larmes perler à ses yeux, son regard directement plongé dans le sien. Et il sait ce qu'il doit dire. Ce qu'il pense vraiment.

-Pas du tout murmure t-il doucement. Cela n'a rien de ridicule ni même de pathétique. Et une personne à l'âme aussi magnifique méritait amplement d'être sauvée... Une aussi belle amarante.. Et l'innocence comme moi ne s'y est pas trompée, non..

Elle jette ses bras autour de son cou subitement le faisant sursauter , s'arrêter subitement et même un peu rougir, enfouissant son visage contre son cou en murmurant, souffle chaud contre sa gorge :

-Tu n'as pas idée de ta propre valeur...

Et Reever de sourire doucement, bien qu'encore un peu surpris par cet élan spontané en murmurant doucement :

-Non en effet...

-J'aurais aimé te le rappeler chaque jour, oui vraiment..» murmure t-elle éperdue toujours contre ne voit pas quoi dire sur le coup.

Il ne peut pas même lui rendre son étreinte pour la consoler, juste reprendre sa course en espérant pouvoir la sauver, juste lui prêter son épaule pour pleurer un peu elle dont il a l'impression qu'elle a peu pleuré durant sa détention. Elle dont les sanglots sont étrangement discrets, comme si elle s'y était entraînée durant des mois ce qu'elle a probablement du faire réalise t-il avec horreur. En plus de tout, elle ne pouvait pas même pleurer librement.. Encore heureux qu'ils soient tous morts...Il ne peut que sourire tristement en espérant l'aider au fond de lui même par ce si peu de choses. Et subitement sa voix s'élève à nouveau en l'air :

« N'empêche, je m'attendais pas à ce que cela fasse autant mal.. J'ai toujours su que les Exorcistes souffraient atrocement mais à ce point.. J'ai largement sous estimé la douleur... Comme un imbécile.. Et je n'ai plus pleuré depuis longtemps... Comme Komui, je m'efforçais de subir en silence. Et quand il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il aurait tant voulu hurler, pleurer, il ramenait ses genoux à son visage et l'y enterrait. Ça pouvait durer des heures où je ne pouvais pas lui tirer un mot, rien du tout. Rien faire de plus car si je voulais le consoler, il faisait de suite semblant que tout allait bien. Sauf vers la fin, ou trop épuisé pour ne serais ce que remonter ses genoux, il se contentait de déposer sa tête contre mon épaule et de fermer les yeux. Et comme lui je voulais être forte.. Mais il ne me laissait pas déprimer seule quand c'était mon tour.. Il m'entourait, me consolait, me charriait même... Je voudrais tant pouvoir le sauver...

-Mais vous l'avez sauvé, s'il est libre murmure Reever d'un ton voulu apaisant. Même si au fond il n'en mène pas large en réalisant les horreurs qu'elle lui décrit alors qu'il voit en son esprit son homme replié sur lui-même souffrant en silence, pensée si horrible, en devinant la douleur de la fille entre ses bras par sa faute...

-Mais en quel état se lamente la jeune fille. Blessé de partout, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, l'esprit brisé et tordu, ses souvenirs emplis des horreurs d'ici, sa peau marquée comme un animal par les coups de fouet, pieds et autres marques au fer rouge... Dans quel état...Hein.. Et moi, moi qu'est ce que je faisais hein ? Je me...

-Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ses horreurs tranche durement Reever. Vous êtes aussi une victime. » Essayant de paraître le moins ébranlé en réalité le coeur en miettes pour lui et rempli d'une colère sans fin en voyant à quel point on l'a blessé, devinant sans peine, voyant presque avec un haut le cœur ses blessures. Mais en même temps ne voulant pas croire aux ténèbres totales à présent qu'il a été sauvé. S'y refusant. Et résolu à le sauver à son tour, rallumer l'espoir abandonné. Comme on l'a tenté pour lui. Aussi rajoute t-il doucement :

« Et vous savez quoi ? On va l'encadrer tous les deux, le soigner de ses blessures intérieures et extérieures, lui rappeler comme à vous que tous ne veulent pas le blesser, que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue. On veillera sur lui tous les deux d'accord ? C'est pour cela que vous devez vivre. Pas pour l'innocence, pas même pour moi. Lenalee, vous et moi on pourra peut être l'aider. Ne l'oubliez pas. Et avec nous tous ceux qui l'apprécient. Cameron, la Scientifique, les infirmiers, tous ceux qui tiennent un tant soit peu à lui. Et contrairement aux apparences, ils sont très nombreux, je vous l'assure.

Et la jeune fille de sursauter dégageant son visage de son cou en s'exclamant :

-Parce que vous n'auriez pas pitié de lui comme les autres probablement ou qui font semblant de le regretter mais qui en réalité sont heureux d'en être débarrassé, ne vous lasserez pas de cela ? De devoir nous sauver tous les deux, rester avec nous pour toujours ? »

Et Reever de lui sourire chaleureusement en retour passant outre sa paranoïa normale après tant de mois dans l'indifférence et l'ignorance du public. Surtout en n'ayant pu assister à ses si touchants hommages qui avaient bercé ce lieu. Oh il sait bien qu'il ne s'engage pas à la légère et pour peu de temps.. Mais il s'en moque.. Il s'en moque. Il veut juste sauver l'homme qu'il aime, être avec lui, lui qui lui a tant manqué, le sauver cette fois-ci au lieu de l'enfoncer, aider cette jeune fille, apprendre à la connaître. Et il s'exclame doucement :

« Pas le moins du monde parce que vous sauver est mon vœu le plus cher...

Et il la voit porter la main à ses lèvres, choquée et émue au plus haut point, les larmes rafluant dans ses yeux pour il ne sait quelle raison alors qu'elle n 'a un sourire douloureux qu'il ne s'explique pas avant de murmurer comme pour elle-même :

-Je suis tellement désolée, si désolée..

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclame Reever surpris. Il n'y a pas de raison... Vous avez tout à fait le droit de pleurer, de ressentir.. Je ne serais jamais celui qui s'y opposera..Il ne comprend pas du tout ce qui la pousse à s'excuser de la sorte. Non pas du tout...

Et elle de sourire à travers ses larmes, qu'elle ne tente même pas d'essuyer avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh cela, je le sais bien...

Et Reever de sourire en retour doucement.

-Tant mieux... »

Mais elle ne lui rend pas son sourire. A la place elle tend une main vers sa joue alors qu'ils sont revenus sur la place avec cette fontaine grotesque et ironique quand on songe que les hommes de Luberrier avaient été écrasés par ce qu'il piétine rageusement et s'exclame ses yeux directement plongés dans les siens, de moins en moins brillants, comme si elle était près de l'évanouissement :

« Reever ?

-Oui ? Murmure t-il doucement sentant venir le pire.

-Promets moi que tu ne seras pas trop triste quand tu sauras qui je suis. Que tu t'en voudras pas pour ma mort comme tu t'en veux pour nos emprisonnements... Que tu te souviendras que je t'ai fait don de ma vie librement, qu'il m'était insupportable qu'un innocent comme toi paye pour quelque chose qui n'était qu'un espoir de Komui...Que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde meure de cette manière. Que tu te pardonneras la moindre de tes fautes, que tu iras de l'avant avec ce sourire qui est tien et que je t'ai si peu vu. Que tu pourras me pardonner mes dissimulations qui n'ont pour but que de t'épargner... Je t'en supplie...»

Que peut-il refuser face à ses yeux emplis d'une douleur incommensurable, même si il n'en comprend pas le quart, qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle mourra, qu'il en refuse même l'idée tant elle lui semble si injuste, elle qui n'a jamais demandé à être mêlée à ses horreurs et qui l'a été tout de même ? Rien, rien du tout, comme il n'a jamais rien pu refuser aux yeux d'onyx de Komui.. Même si cela lui semble si absurde à ses yeux tant il est persuadé qu'elle s'en sortira. Même si il n'en comprend pas le quart. Car il sait que c'est là la seule chose qui l'apaisera. Il le lit en son regard chargé d'espoir. Alors doucement, il murmure avec un sourire voulu apaisant :

« Je vous le promets...».

Et elle de sourire doucement en retour d'un air un plus apaisé, lui révélant que son sourire l'a bien aidé un peu. Mais l'inquiétant aussi tant son sourire a l'air un peu fatigué... Mais il ne doit pas trop s'en inquiéter ni le montrer. Pour rester fort pour elle et pour lui. Pour bien la sauver. Et subitement alors qu'il se dirige vers les ascenseurs...  
« If you are not very careful, your possessions will possess you. TV told me how to feel. Now real life has no appeal. It has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure d'une chanson fredonné, un air à peine chantonné mais qui ne peut le laisser indifférent. Et il s'exclame, refusant ce message sombre dans le message, que pour elle la vie n'a aucune importance :

-C'est faux, totalement faux ! Et vous même vous le savez bien pour vouloir sauver Komui ! N'aban.. »  
Et subitement.. le même air résonne dans le lieu toute entier semblant venir de partout à la fois le faisant sursauter fredonné par une voix de femme sur un air entraînant qui ici contraste fortement avec ce lieu sinistre, lui vol de bonheur et de joie au milieu des ténèbres les plus glacées s'exclamant en l'air ces quelques mots :

« I know exactly who i am and who i want to be. I know exactly why i walk and talk like a machine. I now becoming my own self-fullfilled prophecy. Oh no no no no...

Et en face de lui toutes les portes s'ouvrent obéissant à ce refrain qui continue à s'élever dans le ciel, ce refrain qui lui évoque Komui, le Komui qu'il a si bien connu, comme si la chanson avait été composée pour lui. D'ailleurs peut être au fond si Mallone était tombé.. brr, amoureux de Komui... Ou en tout cas, elle se rapproche de sa pensée, et de leur situation à eux ses tordus, lui que sa « possession » a possédé... Il sourit face à ce chant visiblement code d'accès pour remonter vers l'extérieur que la jeune fille a activé pour lui. Il sourit doucement. Avant de sentir une main contre sa joue, l'effleurant doucement, gentiment comme l'on toucherait une étoffe précieuse et c'est ce contact, cette manière étrange de le toucher, presque amoureusement qui le fait sursauter et baisser les yeux sur la jeune fille qui étrangement le couve d'un regard plein de tendresse à moitié éteint, qui la révèle encore plus proche de l'évanouissement. Et il ne peut le supporter, faisant fi de cette tendresse qu'il exhale bien trop libérée comme si pour elle c'était la dernière occasion qu'elle est de l'exprimer.. Il s'exclame éperdu, refusant de la voir abandonner :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher mademoiselle tenez encore un peu...Je vous en..

Et elle dépose un index gentiment contre ses lèvres pour lui instaurer le silence avant de se mettre à doucement fredonner alors que la musique s'adoucit un peu alentour, que les deux voix se marient dans leurs douceurs et leurs gentillesse, berçant ce lieu de ténèbres comme résolu à l'aider à fermer les yeux:

-Im gonna live, i m gonna fly, i m gonna fail, i m gonna die... »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en cet instant ses mots résonne t-ils si prophétiques ? Et dans ses yeux et dans la vie réelle ? Non, ce n'est pas juste, pas vrai il le refuse...Cela n'arrivera pas, il fera tout pour.. Elle reverra l'extérieur, réapprendra à vivre, reverra Komui tout comme lui, sera soignée, ne pas mourir par sa faute comme il est responsable indirect de sa présence ici, et de celle de Komui en l'obligeant à rester dans un endroit pour l'attendre et s'excuser. Il se le jure, il fera tout pour.. Et doucement la jeune fille trouve la force de se redresser en ses bras, ses yeux retrouvent un peu d'éclat et rallument un peu d'espoir en son cœur qu'elle l'ai entendu et décidé de se battre encore un peu alors que la voix reprend ses quelques mots sans qu'elle ne l'accompagne.. Car.. elle se penche et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux fermés le faisant sursauter violemment tant il n'y s'attendait pas, lui faisant encore plus écarquiller les yeux amenant ses joues à lui cuire atrocement mais sans qu'il est le cœur à se dérober sans qu'il n'en ait même le temps. Comme sentant qu'elle a besoin de ce geste sans pour qu'en plus elle soit rejetée comme le reste du monde l'a rejeté ici. Elle et son léger goût de café, un peu comme Komui. Elle dont les yeux même dans leurs formes lui rappellent ceux de l' homme qu'il aime, comme si elle pouvait être sa fille, elle et ses cheveux blonds.. Qui ressemblent étrangement aux siens se rend t-il compte subitement. Au moment même où elle met fin au baiser, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, lui souriant en murmurant doucement :

« Désolée... »

Avant de s'affaisser subitement dans ses bras, sous l'air horrifié de Reever, comme une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils, ses yeux se refermant doucement, comme à regret de le laisser seul, toujours imprégnés de leur tendresse même en se fermant, sa main lâchant l'étoffe subitement la laissant choir au sol comme la fin d'un espoir. Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette manière tandis qu'il se précipite vers un ascenseur pour l'y déposer dedans calée contre une des parois. Il ne va pas la laisser mourir, certainement pas. Et son premier réflexe est de vérifier son pouls. Qui bat mais qui semble devenir de plus en plus erratique... Non... Il hurle ses quelques mots comme espérant qu'il puisse encore les atteindre, l'aider du plus profond de son inconscience, comme si son désespoir, celui d'un homme qui se noie dans l'horreur, le chagrin, le désespoir puisse la réveiller au monde :

« Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous ne devez pas mourir.. Pas après tout ce qui vous est arrivé mademoiselle...Vous avez encore le droit de vivre... C'est votre rêve non ? Alors battez vous pour ! Ne le laissez pas seul, ne vous laissez pas persuader que la vie n'est qu'une horreur... Bon sang, ne les laissez pas avoir raison de vous... Ne vous laissez pas emporter par les ténèbres je vous en supplie...Je n'en vaux pas la peine.. Mais Komui vaut la peine que l'on vive pour lui... Et la vie elle même vaut le coup... Ce n'est pas que de la souffrance, ce n'est pas ce monde affreux où vous avez été confinés tous les deux, où vous avez oublié ce que c'est que de ressentir en paix... Laissez moi vous le rappeler, je vous en supplie... »

Il ne peut empêcher les larmes d'embrouiller sa vision, couler à présent alors que ce maudit ascenseur commence une de ses maudites analyses comme il a le secret. Il s'en moque de ce casse pied, de ses mots froids synonymes de l'horreur qui règne ici. Il n'a d'yeux, d'oreille que pour le moindre souffle de plus en plus ténu de la jeune fille comme si elle ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre, pour ses yeux obstinément fermés comme un bouton de fleur qu'il aimerait voir de nouveau s'ouvrir, revoir ce sourire si chaleureux qu'il ne sait pas mériter mais qui l'emplit de vie elle. Pas ce teint de plus en plus pale dont le sang le maculant est le seul ornement. Elle fille perdue dans l'océan de ses cheveux libres flottant librement sur ses épaules comme une marée inconsciente que pas un mouvement de tête n'agite. Il ne la connaît pas bien, ne sait rien d'elle. Pas même son nom. Et elle va mourir sans qu'il ne le sache. Par sa faute, par sa propre faute.. Elle si pure... Elle la seule amie de Komui en ce lieu.. Ce lieu qui va prendre la dernière personne liée à cet infâme programme. Elle la victime innocente de cela.. que le Seigneur va prendre, comme cela, malgré l'injustice ? Elle qui n'a eu pour tort que de devenir une Exorciste de force, d'être recouverte par cette lumière verte qu'elle n'a pas choisi... Et elle va payer... pour d'autres ? Après avoir sauvé Komui ? Après l'avoir sauvé ? Elle va mourir par sa faute.. ? Pourtant, le Seigneur n'est-il pas sensé être amour, miséricorde et justice ? Alors pourquoi ? Qu'a t-elle fait de mal ? A moins que... sa présence à ses côtés suffise à la rendre coupable. Que comme punition pour son impureté, il ne condamne à souffrir les gens qui l'entoure à souffrir sans rien subir lui...

Il l'a condamné réalise t-il subitement. Comme il a condamné Komui au Deep Blue Sea... Il n'a pas été envoyé là pour les sauver comme naïvement il pensait mais en réalité pour recevoir sa sanction ultime, voir les autres souffrir sans qu'il ne soit aurait tant préféré reposer lui dans cet état qu'elle.. Lui qui le méritait cent fois plus qu'elle... Et pourtant c'est certainement là sa punition, réalise t-il horrifié, cette terrible chose horrible...En plus du fait qu'il n'est été ni assez rapide pour l'empêcher d'agoniser et de n'avoir d'autre choix que d'être sauvée par l'innocence, et de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour rallier assez rapidement un ascenseur.. Il redresse le regard empli d'horreur et de désespoir et fusille du regard l'ascenseur qui s'obstine à traîner comme voulant lui faire plus sentir encore sa faute. Et il ne peut retenir les mots qui se pressent en son âme comme les graines du désespoir qui germent en son cœur et qu'il ne peut plus arrêter à moins d'un miracle auquel il ne croit plus alors que son souffle à présent est plus tenu qu'une flamme de bougie tremblotante sur le poids de s'éteindre,comme il le sent lui si proche d'elle que la pièce est plongée dans le noir entrecoupé de ses feux verts qu'il commence à connaître :

« Au lieu de vous en prendre à moi directement, vous avez donc choisi ce procédé... Mais bon sang, elle ne le méritait pas... Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre et vous l'en priveriez pas ma faute et celle des personnes ayant outrepassé vos règles quand elle ne l'a jamais voulu... ? Je reconnais mériter ma sanction mais elle.. elle n'a rien fait bon dieu ! Pourquoi retarder au maximum son sauvetage, pourquoi la vouloir morte à tout prix ? Qu'y gagnez vous ? Je vous croyais juste, que ces horreurs vous indignait aussi, pas que vous en viendrez à en supprimer l'innocente victime, si vous me permettez l'expression... »

Avant qu'il ne soupire réalisant ce qu'il est en train de faire. Le maudire alors qu'il n'en a aucun droit. Qu'il mérite sa sanction, qu'importe sa forme. Qu'il doit simplement l'accepter. Même si elle est horrible, indigne, terrible. Mais chaque erreur se paye au prix fort ici. Il l'avait juste oublié. Et cette fois-ci ce sera la vie d'une jeune fille qui en payera le prix. Il pose ses yeux désespérés même si il ne peut la voir dans le noir, qu'elle ne peut sentir son regard. Cette jeune fille qui croit avoir donné sa vie de son plein gré en sacrifice qu'en en réalité elle ne fait que partie de son châtiment.. Il tend une main presque indigne pour effleurer sa joue alors que la voix de l'ascenseur perce enfin ses ténèbres comme par ironie ultime :

«_ Identification réussie. Confirmation de la base de données en cours..._

_« _Tais toi saleté d'ordinateur, je t'en supplie tais toi ! » rugit Reever, ne pouvant supporter cette voix symbole d'une lenteur qui ne devrait que céder et qui s'attache à lui en plus de tout. Il ne veut pas entendre sa voix, cette insulte à ce qu'elle est. En plus du fait que la musique alentour continue à chanter ses notes joyeuses et cette voix toujours aussi froide quand elle n'était que vie et aspirait à y retourner comme si elle se moquaient d'elle en plus de tout. Et ce noir tacheté de son vert qui continue à régner alentour étrangement comme seul marque de respect pour l'agonisante... Seule chose qui l'apaise et..

« _Connexion interrompue. L'expérience 70618471 n'est pas autorisée à quitter le sein du Deep Blue Sea. Veuillez la ramener de suite en son enceinte pour test complémentaire sous peine de lourdes sanctions..._

-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à faire de tes menaces ? Tu sens pas qu'elle est en train de crever ta précieuse expérience ? Et évidement, pour sauver une humaine, on ne peut pas compter sur toi, hein, crétine de machine... Et comme si j'allais la laisser crever aux mains des akumas avec comme seul accompagnement ta voix. Et t'a décidé de m'embêter hein, de lui gâcher jusqu'au bout sa vie ? Ben non, tu peux me menacer tant que tu veux, vu que c'est par ma faute qu'elle crève, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, pas même pour repartir... Mais cela tu ne peux pas comprendre hein abrutie de machine... » rugit Reever, ne pouvant retenir toute la colère qu'il éprouve à l'égard de ce lieu et qu'il déverse sur ce symbole d'inhumanité, ne pouvant supporter qu'elle la réduise à un numéro comme un animal et qu'elle veuille l'obliger à retourner se faire charcuter, même si il sait bien que ce n'est qu'une machine configurée à agir ainsi...Mais sortir toute sa rancœur à cette machine l'apaise, tue un peu certaines de ses graines de désespoir germées en son cœur même si elle ne les tue pas toute. Mais se décharger de sa propre impuissance l'aide même si faire une telle chose ne suffit à l'aider, et qu'il le sait très bien. Que trop bien... Comme si sa frustration, son désespoir, sa culpabilité, ses immenses lacs qui bercent son âme par ces quelques mots pouvait devenir une étendue claire telle une mare liquide... C'est impossible et il le sait bien. Mais cela l'aide un peu tout de même. Est la seule main que l'on lui tend dans cette infinie nuit qu'est ce lieu en plein jour. Il soupire alors que la voix reprend toujours aussi glacée :

_« Je répètes.. Veuillez rame..._

-NON ! C'est clair comme réponse ? Rétorque Reever en sachant très bien que la machine n'y répondra pas du tout mais ne pouvant à nouveau supporter sa voix si glacée. Tu peux pas accélérer le mouvement abrutie, arrêter de faire exprès d'être stupide? Mais non bien sûr suis- je bête... Il soupire, baissant la tête, comme voulant contempler la jeune fille que le noir lui dissimule, effleure à nouveau sa joue en murmurant doucement, les larmes affleurant à nouveau à ses yeux en réalisant toute l'horreur de la chose :

« Vous m'avez dit de ne pas m'en vouloir, mais comment le pourrais-je quand c'est là ma faute si vous êtes dans cet état, que vous avez été faite la victime de ma punition ? J'ose au moins espérer qu'une amarante comme vous aura le droit au paradis... Au moins... C'est tellement injuste... Pourquoi vous, après tout... »

C 'est vrai après tout. Pourquoi elle quand d'eux tous, elle le méritait le moins... Elle innocente victime avec pour seule tort d'avoir été synchronisée de force.. et qui paye tout de même.. Il ne peut qu 'en admirer avec dégoût l'horreur...Et...Grésillement. Il relève la tête surpris tant ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde. Pour voir les lumières vertes s'éteindre subitement au moment où la voix de l'ordinateur reprend avant qu'une voix tendre, emplie de douceur et de compassion à l'opposé de celle glacée de l'ordinateur, évoquant en son esprit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi une jeune fille au sourire angélique aux cheveux blonds vivant bien loin d'ici comme il a l'impression de le savoir sans la connaître personnellement, ne s'y substitue faisant taire d'un son d'une pureté infinie la musique joyeuse des alentours :

« _Je répètes... Poupée d'argent, poupée d'argent, fermes les yeux un instant. Poupée d'argent, poupée d'argent, auprès de toi nous veillerons nous du ciel enfants. Poupée d'argent, poupée d'argent repose ton âme un moment. Mais poupée d'argent, poupée d'argent, reviens nous dans peu de temps. Car tes yeux fermés sont ce qui nous tue en cet instant. Reviens à nos côtés un des ceux qu'a engendré le ciel, nous ses enfants. »_

Ce chant.. Ce chant est si doux... Si pur... Il chasse à lui seul toute les sentiments obscurs qui l'éreintait, comme si il s'agissait d'un chant imprégné d'une telle magie.. Comme si il n'avait que ce but.. Par ce message doux et naïf qu'en temps normal il aurait été parfaitement en droit de douter.. Mais qui en cette voix, en cet instant ne paraît pas le moins du monde ridicule au contraire.. Qui apparaît comme l'espoir ultime auquel il a envie de se raccrocher de toutes ses forces... Comme il a envie de se laisser bercer par cette voix pure sans même savoir d'où elle vient.. à quoi donc cela pourrait-il servir quand sa voix est si pure, si douce, si sincère dans ce lieu si obscur ? Qu'une lumière verte bienfaisante est en train d'illuminer l'ascenseur, allumant de légère braises verdoyantes pour devenir une lumière illuminant tout l'ascenseur ? Une lumière... verte ? Il sursaute subitement alors que le chant meurt tout aussi instantanément mais il s'en moque en cet instant. Il ne peut que regarder incrédule ce qui est en train de se passer. Une chose qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant, impressionnante, immense qui le dépasse totalement, plus encore que tout le reste. Il n'a d'yeux que pour ce qui se produit sous ses yeux. Cette lumière verte qui illumine la plaie profonde qu'elle a brillant de toute ses forces, éclairant à elle seule l'ascenseur. Avant de décroître subitement, alors que les lumière se rallument et révèlent.. une peau parfaitement lisse à l'endroit exact où devrait se trouver sa plaie !

« Non.. C'est impossible.. murmure Reever pris d'un espoir fou en cet instant. L'innocence n'est pas en train de...»

Et au même moment, comme pour le détromper, augmenter son espoir, ses multiples plaies aux jambes s'embrasent à leur tour de cette même lueur verte, toute à la fois, illuminant sa peau aux plaies qu'elle a comme des bijoux d'émeraude , comme une marque de respect pour la jeune fille évanouie, comme la reconnaissant avoir l'une des plus belles âmes qu'elle connaisse, digne d'être sauvée, avant de s'effacer à leur tour comme un rêve au réveil pour laisser la peau intacte comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si l'innocence d'elle-même avec le sang de sa compatible se réparait elle et sa compatible...Réalise t-il subitement se souvenant de ce que l'on disait de l'innocence de Lenalee, aussi cristalline que la sienne... Mais tout de même, il n'a entendu parler d'une innocence sauvant son compatible que deux fois et pas de cette manière spectaculaire... Non certainement... Mais il n'a guère le temps de s'en étonner que déjà la lumière comme regrettant déjà d'être partie revient sur ses pas, joyeuse et douce comme elle. Et cette fois-ci les deux jambes s'embrasent toute entières d'une lumière verte qui gagne en intensité emplissant le lieu entier, au point que Reever est obligé de se protéger les yeux pour pouvoir en supporter la lumière tant elle est forte, comme emplie de vie et de joie comme sa propriétaire à l'idée d'être libérée et d'être sauvée ce qu'il comprend aisément, le fait sourire même tandis qu'il murmure doucement :

« Et vous avez tout les raisons de l'être... »

Elle va donc vivre.. ne sera pas sa victime innocente...A moins que... Non, il refuse d'y penser, pas alors que cette lumière brille si fort, si vivace comme son esprit, cette lumière qui reflue subitement pour lui révéler deux hautes chaussettes noires qui montent presque jusqu'à sa jupe soulignant précisément les contours de deux jambes et des deux pieds pris dedans, mais qui semblent plus semblables à des protections qu'à des chaussettes .. comme une volonté de la part de l'innocence de mieux protéger sa compatible réalise t-il subitement avant qu'il ne remarque deux éclats verts se concentrant sur sa chevelure, y matérialisant la forme de deux rubans encore verts en cet instant qui la soulèvent et l'attachent comme auparavant elle l'était. Avant que la lumière à son tour ne s'apaise, pour révéler deux rubans écarlates semblables en tout points à ceux qui enlaçaient il y a peu encore sa blonde chevelure. Puis plus rien. Plus de lumière, mais pas d'yeux s'ouvrant, comme si c'était là une réaction inconsciente uniquement due l'innocence comme cela semble être le cas...Et subitement la peur et l'horreur s'empare de son âme. Et si l'innocence avait choisi d'effacer ses blessures pour lui rendre sa dignité alors qu'elle vient de rendre l'âme ? Alors un peu tremblant, par peur de ce qu'il va trouver, il avance une main tremblante vers son poignet résolu malgré lui, refusant la mort de cet espoir, à mesurer son pouls.. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle ouvre des yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, inspirant une immense goulée d'air d'un seul coup, comme si auparavant elle se noyait en les ténèbres liquides d'un quelconque océan, ses doigts se raccrochant tout naturellement à ceux encore ensanglantés de sa main gauche comme des doigts d'une noyée se raccrochant à la berge qu'elle vient de regagner. Comme si Reever en était la berge et qu'il pouvait se dérober à tout moment. Ses yeux emplis de surprise se raccrochent désespérément à ceux bleus encore embrumés de leurs larmes liquides, leur surprise tout aussi importante si ce n'est plus qu'elle. Mais.. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en être plus inquiétée, pas besoin de porter en plus sur ses épaules ses propres sentiments. C'est un fardeau dont elle n'a pas besoin. Et il le sait très bien... Alors doucement, même si les larmes dansent encore dans ses yeux, comme des vieux restes de sa tristesse déjà passée, il étend une main et touche gentiment sa joue en un geste voulu rassurant en lui adressant un léger sourire amusé avant de murmurer doucement dans une tentative pour l'apaiser :

« Je vous l'avez bien dit que vous n'alliez pas mourir... Bon retour parmi les vivants en tout cas...

Et en retour de son attention ses lèvres s'incurvent en un doux sourire un peu moqueur avant de murmurer en retour :

- Ce n'était plus ce que tu croyais tout à l'heure... Et il semblerait donc que tu ne sois pas encore débarrassé de moi...

Et Reever de plaider coupable en haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire un peu penaud, admettant sans peine ses mots qui lui apprennent que dans sa semi-inconscience, elle l'avait entendu avant de s'exclamer doucement en lui tendant la main droite pour l'aider à se redresser :

-Tant mieux. »

Et elle de lui renvoyer un sourire étincelant en retour qui le surprend mais qu'il lui rend de suite alors qu'elle finit par lâcher rassurée sa main pour porter sa main à son ventre et y rencontrer sa peau lisse. Et il voit clairement ses traits s'en étonner et même tirer sur un peu d'émerveillement alors qu'elle murmure doucement, avec un léger rire joyeux qui plus que tout chasse les derniers débris de tristesse de Reever en voyant à nouveau ses traits emplis de vie et plus de cette pâleur mortelle qu'ils avaient :

« Et en plus cela ne fait plus mal...

-Encore heureux sourit Reever, cela aurait été le comble... Oh que oui, songe t-il cela l'aurait été.. qu'elle l'ait soigné mais qu'à cause d'elle, elle souffre toujours...Et en cet instant voir son visage si vivant est un baume d'une chaleur incommensurable tant elle en est apaisante, de la voir aussi vive et pleine de vie qu'il y a peu de temps...

Et elle de sourire en retour avant de s'emparer de sa main pour se laisse entraîner vers le haut.. Et chanceler un peu, alertant Reever qui la retient de justesse, alarmé, craignant une blessure non soignée quelque part. Mais elle lui adresse en retour un sourire un peu fatigué, se voulant rassurant contre lui:

-Ce n'est rien qu'un peu de fatigue.. Promis... »

Et plongé dans ses yeux juste emplis de ce sentiment, il ne peut qu'en lire la vérité. Et au fond il n'y en a rien d'étonnant...Avec la quantité incroyable de sang qu'elle a perdu, les combats simultanés et rapprochés qu'elle a mené, l'énergie qu'elle a déployé, elle déjà fatiguée... Et subitement il s'en veut de l'avoir redressé. Ce qu'il a été stupide.. Et doucement en la soutenant il murmure :

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à vous ménager.. Mais reposez vous un peu et...

-Dans un moment pareil ? Ce serait stupide. Des choses de la plus haute importance m'attendent. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Et je vais le faire. Non seulement pour moi, mais pour les autres. Et une telle occasion ne se présentera qu'une fois, pas deux. Néanmoins si tu me prêtes ton bras comme appui, ton amitié comme soutien, ce n'est pas de refus... »

Ces mots sont prononcés d'une voix vibrante et malicieuse comme préparant quelque chose, qui l'amuse par avance, un peu comme Komui et ses rires maniaques en plein laboratoire. Avec ses termes qu'il ne comprend pas, devine importants à la manière dont elle les prononce, qu'il voudrait comprendre mais qui au sourire un peu mystérieuse étirant ses lèvres lui fait comprendre qu'il n'aura aucune réponse, qu'elle prépare son entrée en scène minutieusement. Et qu'il serait malavisé de lui gâcher son rare plaisir... Voix qui vers la fin devient un peu hésitante comme si elle avait peur qu'il les refuse. Ce qu'il ne fera jamais, il le sait très bien. Il suffit juste de le lui montrer... Et il lui sourit doucement en retour avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras. Et la jeune fille de comprendre son intention et de lui renvoyer un sourire étincelant avant de s'exclamer désignant la paroi opposée à la porte. Reever, surpris, ne peut plus retenir sa surprise malgré tout et s'exclame :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous prévoyez... ? »

Il ne comprend pas comment une paroi de verre pourrait aider à cette mission à l'air capital alors qu'il l'aide à marcher elle qui titube un peu comme une petit sirène qui viendrait d'obtenir ses jambes au prix de sa voix. Mais qui ici a abandonné sa liberté et son humanité de force.. son cœur se serre à ces constats avant de les envoyer plus loin en son esprit. Ce n'en est pas le moment de penser aux conséquences. Il faut juste aider. Penser à l'horreur alors qu'elle vit encore par miracle est juste déplacé au possible, il n'en a que trop bien conscience.

Et alors que de telles pensées sillonnent son esprit, la jeune fille esquisse un sourire plus mystérieux encore, mais à l'air ravi comme si n'attendant que cette question dans cette mise en scène, comme une intervention attendue et nécessaire à son petit spectacle avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh tu vas très vite voir... Et je suis sûre que le spectacle va te plaire.. Tu en seras aux première loges, promis...

-Tout dépend quoi, aussi » répond doucement Reever qui remarque que sa voix est de plus en plus joyeuse, comme si le coup se préparant en son âme était immense, ce qui n'a que d'autre effet d'accentuer sa propre curiosité, comme il sait qu'elle tente d'attiser.. Exactement comme Komui. Et qui est une preuve de leur complicité pour qu'elle en ait le goût de faire languir les gens autour, de maintenir le suspens à l'extrême, ait cet air de la théâtralisation, la preuve ultime qu'elle n'a pas menti. Car il le sait bien, personne autour de lui qui ne l'est côtoyé aussi longtemps qu'elle n'a jamais eu autant développé ces goûts. Et là où cela l'agaçait, à présent l'entendre à nouveau est en bénédiction. Même si cela ne vient pas de lui directement, n'est qu'un fragment de l'homme aimé, mais qui lui maintient une certaine forme de vie là où ses yeux ne peuvent encore le voir.

Et la jeune fille de rire plus fort alors qu'elle parvient face à cette paroi de verre, y contemplant un bref instant ces yeux noirs sous son air de plus en plus surpris et intrigué avant de s'exclamer, une fois son fou rire apaisé :

« Oh cela tu vas apprécier, je te le garantis.. Pas les étapes 1 et 2, mais le reste, tu vas adorer...Admire plutôt... Ladies and gentlmens, voici venir ici le spectacle le plus dramatique de tous les temps. Rires et larmes garantis. En voici l'acte 1 mené par moi-même, jeune fille privée de nom pour le moment, mais qui n'est pas contre, si tu en trouves un...

-Pas de nom ? Ils ont été jusqu'à.. murmure Reever écœuré en lui-même bien que réalisant de par lui même combien la chose est vraie, de par ce numéro et de combien à présent sa vie est différente au point qu'elle ne puisse peut être plus supporter son nom...M'enfin explique le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas présentée, en plus de la bataille... Mais la jeune fille lui intime le silence comme lui refusant de gâcher cet instant solennel avant de déposer la main encore constellée de son sang à lui contre la paroi avant de s'exclamer d'une voix distincte :

« Ordinateur Central, activation du processus d'évacuation. »

Et subitement le monde devient de métal alors que les battants qui entourent l'ascenseur se referment dessus, l'isolant du monde et empêchant de voir à travers les parois comme à l'aller, alors que Reever, reste impressionné et se sentant un peu stupide, en réalisant à combien s'était joué une évacuation rapide..Qu'il lui aurait suffi d'appliquer sa main contre cette paroi pour que deviennent utile ses battants de métal... Et la jeune fille devinant sa surprise s'exclame résolue à l'apaiser :

« Ne te reproches rien, il fallait le savoir déjà... Et Komui et moi on a passé notre temps à les épier dans notre cellule, jusqu'à en connaître les moindres détails de fonctionnement, les moindres failles du système. Faut dire qu'un crétin paniquant sans cesse, passant et repassant devant notre cellule en répétant le moindre mode de fonctionnement du Deep Blue Sea par peur de faire un impair, ça aide, surtout quand on a une mémoire exceptionnelle comme Komui... Faille que je vais d'ailleurs mettre à profit, tu vas voir...

Mais Reever n'a pas le temps de l'interroger plus que subitement l'ascenseur se met en branle alors que la voix, de nouveau présente de l'ordinateur emplit l'espace :

« _Droits libres de l'évacuation activé. Remontée effective dans 15 minutes._

15 minutes ? Oh mon dieu.. Déjà qu'un quart d'heure était probablement déjà passé.. Ils ont toute les chances de rencontrer un akuma alors. Et dans son état, elle ne ferait pas long feu, sauf si à nouveau l'innocence décidait de la sauver, mais deux fois le même miracle, il n'ose y croire... Il en frisonne subitement inquiet pour elle... Pour voir sa main se déposer sur son bras, voir son sourire rassurant avant qu'elle ne s'exclame doucement :

« Sais-tu comment ils te pistent ?

-Qu..Quoi ? S'exclame Reever pris au dépourvu par la question tant il ne s'y attendait pas, tant elle semble décalée avec la situation et tant il ne comprend pas pourquoi se serait lui qui selon ses mots attirerait les akumas. Mais la fille ne se formalise pas et reprend doucement :

-L'ordinateur divise les usagers de ce lieu en deux catégories. Les utilisateurs normaux comme toi, qui peuvent passer de statut dormant à statut actif par simple gravure de leur marque et les administrateurs du Deep Blue tu as eu la marque, ton statut, il est devenu, si tu avais les bons codes facile de te suivre, savoir ce que tu faisais à la trace...Comme pour eux.. en fait, cette marque pour l'ordinateur est un véritable espion...Les administrateurs ont eux un avantage de taille. Ils ont beau arborer la marque comme les utilisateurs normaux, à leur différence, ils ne peuvent être suivis à la trace comme les autres le sont, leurs noms n'apparaissent qu'au vu des autres administrateurs du laboratoire. De même l'expérience ne voit son nom mentionné nul part par peur que les réseaux ne soient piratés et que l'on découvre par accident tous leurs secrets. A ce jour, ils sont deux, ce salopard de Mallone et ce salopard de Luberrier.. Mais je vais en rajouter un... Tu devines ce que je vais faire, profitant du fait qu'en évacuation, les utilisateurs du Deep Blue Sea peuvent faire ce qui leur semble nécessaire à leur survie...

-Et ben vive la confiance décidément grogne Reever, assimilant avec horreur et écœurement toujours en constante progression toute ses données, assimilant sa haine des deux bien naturelle après de telle horreurs et la stupidité de ses créateurs qu'elle va retourner contre eux, en fusillant sa main droite du regard faisant sourire la fille avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-On parle de Mallone et Luberrier après tout...

Il ne peut qu'hausser les épaules, se rendant à ces arguments logiques alors que la fille s'exclame à nouveau en l'air :

-Ordinateur central, exécute un changement de statut pour le membre actif Reever Wenhamm.

Et l'ordinateur dans son style laconique de toujours, de s'exclamer :

-_Séquence de conversion en cours.. veuillez patienter..._

_-_Comme si on avait le temps soupirent en choeur Reever et la jeune fille avant de se regarder surpris de leur synchronicité avant d'échanger un rire complice qu'il a la fugitive impression d'avoir déjà eu avec elle. Mais déjà cette impression s'envole au loin de ces douces ailes alors que l'ordinateur reprend en l'air :

_-Conversion effectuée avec succès._

Et la jeune fille de s'exclamer, un sourire malicieux venant orner ses lèvres, un sourire qui lui est dédié, comme il le sait d'instinct :

-Félicitations...Sacrée ascension dans l'échelle sociale dis donc...

Et Reever d'apprécier la plaisanterie bien qu'au fond elle ne soit pas d'une drôlerie immense, et soit plutôt triste en voyant à quoi elle se réfère. Mais il préfère sincèrement en rire qu'en pleurer. Oh oui... Et il préfères la prolonger lui-même, à son tour, refusant à la réalité, la triste et horrible réalité de les rattraper. Alors il s'exclame avec un petit sourire en coin en retour :

« Et quand j'ai commencé mon exploration, je n'étais pas même un membre actif..C'est de la promotion expresse...»

Et la fille de rire goûtant elle-même la plaisanterie pendant quelques minutes tout comme lui, d'un rire mi joyeux mi triste. Car tous deux savent bien ce qui se cache derrière ses mots d'esprit, l'horreur contre laquelle ils luttent tous deux. Ne les savent que trop bien. Mais la jeune fille ne se laisse pas abattre comme il s'en rend compte pour la voir subitement prendre une grande inspiration avant de sourire de nouveau de cet air malicieux préparant encore un autre coup à n'en pas douter, son visage le clame à lui seul. Et curieux et tout aussi désireux qu'elle de ne pas se laisser abattre, il est résolu à la laisser le guider. Il sait qu'il fait bien, lui redonne un peu de sa vie qu'elle avait perdu par là. En lui refusant pas sa comédie, sa pantomime en ne tentant pas de la détruire, la priver de vie par des questions parasites. Et il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour elle. D'autant que sa manière de faire au fond de lui l'amuse , lui rappelle tant l'homme disparu au loin qu'il aime de tout son cœur et qu'il pourrait retrouver en haut... Aussi sait-il apprécier sa volonté de dédramatiser la situation qui, il le sait bien n'est qu'un masque pour diminuer sa propre douleur en attendant le moment où elle pourra s'effondrer en paix et commencer à laisser cicatriser ses propres blessures, elle qui ne s'y autorise pas pour le moment, à cause de ce que qu'elle a à faire. Mais il espère qu'il pourra l'aider elle et lui, probablement dans le même état... C'est là l'espoir aussi réchauffe son cœur alors qu'elle sourit de plus belle en s'exclamant :

« A présent voici venir le 2 ème acte de cette tragédie exceptionnelle qui après les rires, les tromperies va maintenant faire appel aux larmes et un dernier tour de piste et de tromperie, le tout avec un autre protagoniste dont une promesse me lie à lui et que je vais tenir...

Lui ? Des larmes ? Que veut elle dire ? Il sait bien que s'interroger en lui-même ne sert à rien et pourrait lui détruire son moment de vie, mais tout de même, la curiosité le dévore de l'intérieur, il doit bien se l'avouer. Avant qu'il ne se raisonne. Il n'y a qu'à attendre l'acte déployé, ce qui ne saurait tarder.. Et en effet.. La jeune fille tout sourire s'exclame subitement :

« Ordinateur Central contacte par voie de contamination proche tout ordinateur proche de l'agent dormant Cameron Richards... »

A ce nom Reever sursaute piqué au vif et subitement gêné. Se rappelant de toutes les horreurs qu'il lui a dite, de ses propres doutes à son égard, ces circonstances troubles autour de son indifférence simulée comme masque et cette prise de position d'un homme s'en disant amoureux et qui cherchait l'entrée de ce lieu maudit, ses raisons en lui qui voudraient continuer à le haïr, par peur d'avoir fait une autre stupidité en rejetant l'une de ses seules personnes qui pouvaient comprendre au mieux sa douleur car l'éprouvant, un possible ami même, une victime de Luberrier qui plus est...Et ce mouvement n'échappe pas à la jeune fille qui voyant subitement sa gêne, semblant voir que quelque chose ne va pas s'exclame surprise et un peu inquiète alors que la voix de l'ordinateur s'exclame en même temps :

« _Contact en cours, veuillez patienter..._

-Ça ne va pas Reever ?

Et sa voix est tellement pleine de sollicitude et d'inquiétude qu'il ne peut que lui sourire dans le but de la rassurer. Après tout ses erreurs à lui n'ont pas à l'inquiéter..Ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter à ses angoisses... Et il s'exclame doucement en souriant :

-Si, si...

Mais ce n'a pas l'air de convaincre la jeune fille comme il le juge à sa moue dubitative. Et elle le contemple quelques secondes, scrutant à l'en faire rougir ses traits comme à la recherche de ses doutes, sa culpabilité qu'il essaie de cacher, comme semblant l'y deviner avant qu'elle ne s'exclame subitement:

-Tu n'aimes pas Cameron ? »

Question difficile à répondre. Avant la réponse aurait été facile à dire. Un franc et sincère oui pour ce qu'il croyait connaître de lui, mais là... La question simple le met dans l'embarras, le renvoit à son propre océan de culpabilité, ses doutes auquel il aimerait se raccrocher de toute ses forces pour éviter de voir une nouvelle erreur, qu'il pourrait en juste cause ne pas lui pardonner...Mais il lui doit une réponse.. Il lui doit bien cela,elle qui l'a sauvé. Embarrassé, il porte une main dans ses cheveux,les ébouriffant plus encore inconsciemment, détournant le regard d'elle, ayant l'impression que sa réponse ne va pas lui plaire pour parler d'une voix un peu gênée, reflet de son chamboulement intérieur :

« A vrai dire.. Je ne sais pas. Avant j'aurais dit oui et j'aurais crié tout ce que je peux contre lui mais là...

-Pourquoi ? Kami est plutôt gentil.. Juste un peu timide, et un peu trop conditionné par l'Administration Centrale c'est tout. Komui était persuadé pourtant que vous devriez bien vous entendre, tous les deux... Il disait que vous étiez assez proches niveau caractère, opinion que je partage, que vous aviez tous les deux un très grand sens du dévouement jusqu'à l'abnégation de vous même la plus totale, une sensibilité couplée d'une empathie pour ceux qui vous entoure très forte et que quand un truc vous plaît pas, vous étiez capable de sortir de vos gongs et le dire qu'importe les conséquences... Raison pour laquelle il vous enviait même un peu, pour vous exprimer aussi librement là où il était enfermé par le devoir et le silence... »

Il sursaute à cette voix sincèrement surprise, ne semblant réellement pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle deux personnes semblant si proches de caractère ne pouvaient s'entendre, sursaute à ce portrait qui de son aveu émane de Komui qui les trouve semblable, là où Reever n'a jamais pu voir ce que l'on lui décrit, et qui pourtant corrobore les lettres d'une sensibilité, d'un romantisme marqué, sa manière d'agir avec les gens semblant comprendre leur douleur à la perfection, son inquiétude extrême pour Komui, ses action s semblant cherche le Pandémonium, son indifférence à être traité et la baffe à Luberrier qu'il comprend à présent avec horreur. IL SAVAIT DEPUIS LE DEBUT CE QUI SE PASSAIT MAIS SANS PREUVE VU QUE ON LES LUI AVAIT BRULE ET TENTAIT D EN AMASSER DANS L OMBRE... D'où sa réserve.. et subitement il réalise pourquoi il ne le faisait pas chercher. Parce qu'il savait DEJA où il était...Et comme un imbécile,il avait cru y voir là un signe de mépris de Komui, une volonté de l'effacer, quand au contraire, il ne faisait que songer avec son mystérieux conseil à le sauver de cet endroit, le retrouver et amasser des preuves pour les dénoncer aux grand maréchaux...

Et il comprend à présent pourquoi Komui, en plus de son amitié pour Cameron l'avait ajouté dans la bande de données.. Pour faire tomber Luberrier, lui envoyer peut être même les preuves qu'il cherchait.. et lui l'avait accusé de s'en moquer complètement... Quand il ne faisait que cela, souffrait de son absence depuis des mois, tout comme lui sans personne mis à part Sara, qui ne pouvait comprendre tout à fait sa douleur, souffrait du rejet que la seule personne dont il aurait pu se sentir aussi compris voir apprécié lui témoignait...Il a encore mal vu, c'est bien laissé influencé par ce fait qu'il ait pris la place de l'homme qu'il aime sans vergogne et qu'il sembla en souffrir. Alors que tout autour de lui criait sa sincérité, lui n'a vu ni le masque, ni sa volonté de le défendre, faire tomber Luberier quand même sa théorie sous forme de rumeur perçue comme fantaisiste lui était parvenue... Bien que ce fait restât troublant comme les serments qui semblaient le lier à Komui... Mais, il ne peut laisser la jeune fille sans réponse face à cet immense pourquoi qui semble l'intriguer au plus haut point et résolu d'être sincère, malgré le fait qu'il doit reconnaître avoir fait une nouvelle bêtise, même si avoir blessé un jeune homme déjà souffrant est juste intolérable à ses yeux de méchanceté et de stupidité, même si elle risque de le mépriser, il s'exclame doucement :

« C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai fait que le rejeter. Je me suis arrêté aux apparences. J'ai cru voir derrière son visage un individu qui simulait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour se rendre intéressant, un jeune homme qui n'avait pas de sentiment car n'en affichant pas, un type imbu de lui-même bien heureux de la disparition de Komui profitant de son poste sans vergogne, un homme qui s'en disait être attaché et qui pourtant ne faisait rien pour le retrouver, avait même accepté son poste malgré toute l'affection qu'il disait lui porter...

Et la culpabilité s'empare de son cœur, l'enserre à ses mots en réalisant à quel point il s'est trompé,à présent que les mots sortent de son esprit, formulant à voix haute ses pensées, a blessé pendant des mois une personne qui ne voulait qu'être ami avec lui, qu'il avait traité comme un des hommes de Luberrier...

-Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, finalement...murmure t-il pour lui-même, subitement. Cela ne servait à rien de me sauver...»

Comment pourrait t-il valoir mieux qu'eux, lui qui qui n'était pas même capable de comprendre tout ses nuances chez Cameron, interpréter les signes nombreux pourtant...Et le silence de la jeune fille ne fait que confirmer la chose, lui révèle combien il lui est devenu odieux en étant si éloigné du vrai.. Normal après tout... En arriver à penser cela alors que...Il avait su dès l'instant où il n'y aurait guère plus de flou que cela finirait ainsi.. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu fuir.. Le poids d'une deuxième culpabilité et qui finalement l'avait rattrapé et...

« Idiot. C'est clair que tu t'es gourré. Mais Cameron a parfaitement conscience que les apparences sont contre lui. Il se doute très certainement de pourquoi tu as pensé ainsi, d'autant que c'est un très bon acteur encore meilleur que Komui... Faut dire que sa timidité le protège mieux que tout... Et puis cet idiot t'a pas tout révélé, il a gardé pour lui les serments qu'il a fait à Komui, les trucs pas commodes auquel il l'a obligé, malgré lui, malgré Komui lui-même...Et si tu avais pas ses éléments, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre.. Après tout, tu n'as pas compris du premier coup que Komui portait un masque ? Bien sûr que non. Il t'a bien fallu plusieurs mois, non ? Normal. C'est deux personnes pas simples du tout, assez imprévisibles, après tout...

-Mais.. » proteste Reever interloqué par ses paroles et ce sourire se voulant réconfortant de sa part, tentant de lui faire voir la situation de manière bien moins dramatique, tentant de l'apaiser là où il est le seul coupable, en partant de postulats de base qu'il sait vrai à sa lus grande honte, l'intriguant par cette nouvelle mention de ses serments qui apparemment avaient autant fait de mal à l'un comme à l'autre à l'en croire, et dont il ne peut douter de la sincérité dans sa voix, elle qui semble avoir reçu tant de confidence de Komui. Mais elle ne se laisse pas formaliser de son interruption, dépose une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe affectueusement en s'exclamant un sourire aux lèvres:

« Tu pouvais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il lui a demandé... Le pire truc que l'on peut demander à un ami si on disparaît... Mais le mieux ce sera que ce soit lui qui t'en parle...Je lui dirai au nom de Komui de plus garder pour lui les lettres seules témoin de tout cela qu'il lui a laissé comme serment et de te les prêter.. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de flou... Et je suis sûre que même si sur le coup, il en a été blessé, il t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Déjà parce que ce n'est pas un rancunier. Ensuite parce qu'il sait très bien que tu ne pouvais rien savoir, rien deviner, que ton affection pour Komui t'empêchait de voir un peu mieux.. Il aurait certainement réagi de la même manière que toi à ta place...

Mais si idiot, si tu t'en veux vraiment encore après tout cela, excuse toi quand on l'aura, que ce foutu ordinateur voudra bien marcher... Je suis sûre qu'il ne rêve pas mieux que te « pardonner », faire table rase du passé, et que si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses aller de l'avant, il s'y pliera sans problème. Mais crois moi, tu vaux cent fois mieux que les hommes de Luberrier. Si tu étais comme eux, tu n'en aurais pas été à souffrir le martyr pour quelque chose d'anodin comme ses mots sous le coup de la colère que tu as lancé à Komui, tu n'aurais pas autant plaint mon sort.. Tu n'aurais pas même remarqué tout cela, y aurait été indifférent. Alors n'en souffre plus, s'il te plaît...

Sa voix se fait suppliante tentatrice au possible en même temps que ses mots lui donnent un coupable espoir. Lui font entrevoir qu'il puisse y avoir rédemption... Ces mots qui plus que ceux des autres l'interpellent. Eux qui pourtant portent sur le même sujet.. Mais qui à leur différence, eux savent tout de sa situation, le comprennent à la perfection, mais pourtant présents en tout état de cause, émanant de la jeune fille qui n'hésite pas néanmoins à le traiter d'idiot, preuve qu'elle sait rester objective... Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui sourit doucement, l'espoir s'allumant en son cœur, espoir en lequel il veut croire à présent... Et... La surface de verre dessine subitement face à eux le décor d'un bureau en ordre dont la disposition des meubles a changé d'un propriétaire à l'autre, ce qu'il a constaté à plusieurs reprises avec un pincement au cœur à chaque fois et un sursaut de haine en croyant y voir une volonté de s'affirmer au détriment de Komui, ce qu'il sait maintenant être simplement un moyen d'apaiser son cœur déjà tourmenté en ne réveillant pas d'autres souvenirs.. une nouvelle preuve de sa bêtise au même titre que cette voix qu'il entend, encore un peu éloignée mais qu'il reconnaît aisément :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ce foutu engin ? »

La voix de Cameron, il ne saurait s'y tromper.. Cette voix un peu agacée contre l'objet en question alors qu'à côté de lui la jeune fille sourit de plus belle, comme ravie d'entendre sa voix et riant doucement à l'idée de le voir alors que lui se tend, se sent encore plus gêné, les mots se mélangeant en son esprit confusément le laissant sans voix et juste en proie à sa culpabilité alors que subitement il apparaît dans le sens de vision de l'ordinateur, se penchant un peu curieux... Avant que ses yeux ne se parent d'une surprise intense, d'émotion même avant qu'il ne recule précipitamment portant une main à sa bouche l'air chamboulé en s'exclamant :

« Oh mon dieu.. Oh non... Ce n'est pas vrai...Dis moi que c'est faux, que je rêves...

Il ne comprend pas son horreur que son visage exprime à présent sur le coup. Ni pourquoi elle ne semble qu'adressée à la jeune fille. Il ne voit que ses yeux vivants dont il a l'impression en cet instant de n'avoir jamais contemplé, ces orbes grises et leurs curieux reflets violets semblant horrifié pour une raison qui lui échappe. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il connaisse aussi la jeune fille et son sort l'horrifie. Tout comme lui échappe le triste sourire qu'a la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-Je vois que ton don est toujours aussi puissant, Cam...Et malheureusement, si..

Son don... Que veut-elle dire par là ? Il l'ignore mais en tout cas ses propos font sens pour le jeune homme qui soupire avec douleur, comme semblant refouler au loin son horreur, ce sentiment de colère qui vient embraser son regards subitement, probablement en pensant au responsables, pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage avant de s'exclamer :

-Bien la seule chose qui me reste...Même si la seule chose de positif a été ma rencontre avec toi..

-Et avec Komui le corrige la jeune fille souriant alors que son visage se pare d'incompréhension avant qu'il ne s'exclame, ses yeux s'écarquillant à l'extrême :

-Ne me dis pas que...

Et la jeune fille de s'exclamer d'une petite voix triste peu résolue à le laisser achever :

-Si.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il mérite de savoir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de la sorte pour lui et...s'exclame Cameron sincèrement indigné à quelque chose qu'il ignore mais visiblement pour lui.. Comme en témoigne son regard planté directement dans celui de la jeune fille tandis qu'il le désigne de la main. Et cela le touche, le surprend, cette sollicitude à son égard en exigeant pour lui la vérité, ce qu'apparemment elle lui dissimulerait.. En même temps qu'il renforce son sentiment de culpabilité. Car quand lui se soucie de lui, lui n'a fait que le rejeter, le traiter aussi mal que ce qu'il a fait...

-Je vais le blesser, s'il sait. Et très fort. Comme je te blesse déjà toi, en cet instant même ce que tu essaies de me cacher mais que je vois tout de même. Je risque de le faire ennemi de son propre foyer, aussi. Et je ne veux pas blesser ceux que j'aime.. Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque de tout lui dire.. J'aimerais pouvoir le dire mais je sais trop bien que je vais le torturer inutilement. Et je n'en vaux pas la peine...

-IDIOT EVIDEMMENT QUE TU EN VAUX LA PEINE ! ET TU CROIS QUE TU VAS LE BLESSER ALORS QUE CE SERA LE CONTRAIRE CRETIN ! TU PEUX PAS T EN RENDRE COMPTE BORDEL ? BON SANG C EST TON SILENCE QUI VA LE BLESSER A MORT ! IL A LE DROIT DE LE SAVOIR ET... » s'exclame subitement Cameron hors de lui, ses sentiments ne se retenant plus à présent, sa rage ressortant librement, déversant son expressivité dans son visage sans retenue.. Comment a t-il pu le trouver si inexpressif quand son visage est aussi incrusté de ses sentiments ? Comment a t-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Même si dans son énervement il en est venu à parler d'elle au masculin.. Et qu'il semble vraiment tenir à elle tout comme elle à lui-même en voulant le protéger de quelque chose qu'il ignore... qu'elle continue d'affirmer bien l'aimer, de le connaître quand lui ne la connaît de nulle part..

« Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. S'il faut pour cela me taire, effacer sa mémoire, lui faire oublier qu'il m'a vu, continuer à me cacher, simuler que je le hais, je le ferais. Malgré ce que cela m'en coûte.. Malgré lui, malgré toi, malgré moi. Et tu ne pourras pas m' en empêcher. Plus personne ne peut me contraindre à présent. Et je ferais ce pourquoi je suis douée. Préserver les autres de moi-même. Parce qu'à présent, je ne suis plus que source de problèmes... » s'exclame la voix de la jeune fille déterminée, le coupant net dans sa rage et laissant stupéfait Reever en voyant tout qu'elle envisage. Tout ce qu'il ne peut accepter. Comme si il allait accepter gentiment de se faire effacer sa mémoire, l'oublier.. Comme si elle était source de problèmes.. Il va pour protester, refuser son sort, mais la jeune fille dépose un regard sur lui. Suppliant. Refusant d'entendre ses quelques mots. Et cela suffit à le faire taire alors que Cameron laisse échapper de son côté un soupir frustré de rage silencieuse croisant les bras contre son torse avant de reprendre :

« Je suppose que rien ni personne ne saura arrêter ta folie pour le moment...

Et la jeune fille de pivoter vers lui en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant qui le fait sursauter et même un peu rougir, le faisant détourner le regard, l'étonnant même un peu, lui qu'il croyait amoureux de Komui...

-Exactement...Mais je te connais, tu ne t'en tiendras pas à cela...

Et le jeune homme de sourire doucement en s'exclamant :

-Tu as raison.. Surtout si j'estime que cela ne te fera que du mal.. comme je l'estime. Tu vas te blesser, le blesser, mais soit.. Mais compte pas sur moi pour laisser la situation se prolonger. S'il le faut, je manipulerais, tromperais mais je te sortirais de cette impasse dans laquelle tu vas te fourrer...

-Et je vous y aiderais » murmure doucement Reever comme pour lui-même. Résolu à l'empêcher de se dissimuler, de ne pas être ménagé lorsqu'il n'en vaut que si peu la peine.. Et il sent leurs regards surpris se déposer sur lui en retour. Le faisant réaliser qu'il a parlé à voix haute. Et le faisant sursauter, l'embarrassant un peu plus encore.. Mon dieu ce qu'il doit avoir l'air ridicule...Qu'ils doivent l'estimer inutile, lui simple Commandant... Pas même capable de tenir sa promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, aider un crétin à tout prix, qui n'avait fait que le blesser, et avait en prime blessé son meilleur ami... De quel droit se propose t-il et...

« N'empêche, tu as beaucoup de chance Reever, bien plus que tu ne penses.. En tout cas bien plus que moi.. Cela fait des mois que je recherche ne serais-ce qu'un accès à ce endroit et toi, par pur hasard tu découvre ce que je cherche...

Il sursaute à cette douce voix qui lui est adressée, qui est sa réponse directe lui fait redresser le regard pour rencontrer un doux et gentil regard que Cameron lui renvoit. Comme si ils étaient amis depuis toujours, qu'il ne l'avait pas traité comme il l'a traité . Et il ne peut le supporter, ne peut accepter cela de la sorte.. Et subitement d'une voix emplie de douleur, il s'exclame :

-Comment pouvez vous me dire cela de la sorte quand je n'ai fait que vous blesser, comment pouvez être aussi gentil alors que moi je...

Sa voix se brise face à sa propre culpabilité qu'il ne peut plus retenir, plus chasser de lui... Et que rien ni personne ne peut consoler...

-Parce que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je sais trop bien que rien ne justifie de l'extérieur mon attitude. Mais si tu veux, quand tu seras ressorti de là, on parlera tranquillement. Je te révélerai ce que l'autre bourrique me laissera te révéler.. On pourra repartir de zéro, si tu veux. On pourra même devenir amis, quand en dis-tu ? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.. J'ai l'habitude d'être rejeté après tout...

-Parce que ce serait possible.. malgré tout ? » S'étonne Reever de ce doux ton, de ces mots alors que la jeune fille fait semblant de bouder en réalité amusée, n'osant y croire, s'en sentant indigne, surtout de la part de la personne qu'il a blessé qui ne faisait que faire comme lui, souffrir en silence pour un absent, et puis refusant d'entendre à nouveau cette douleur en se songeant rejeté même si il ne comprend pas pourquoi, comme il ne comprenait ce mépris des autres. Et lui de lui sourire d'un air chaleureux au possible, un sourire qu'il ne lui a jamais vu auparavant, un sourire empli de bienveillance à son égard, de promesse, voulant le réconforter, chasser définitivement sa culpabilité avant de s'exclamer :

« Évidemment idiot...

-Hé proteste faiblement Reever, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et de protester même s'il sait mériter cette épithète. Ce qui a pour effet de le faire rire en retour, rire auquel il entremêle le sien en temps que celui de la jeune fille de son côté avant de s'exclamer subitement, à nouveau sérieuse avec un sourire malicieux :

-Cameron, tu devines pourquoi je t'ai appelé...

-Pour me faire signe que tu es vivant... s'exclame le jeune homme, avec ce même sourire aux lèvres, comme cherchant à la taquiner. Et elle semble apprécier la plaisanterie en retour avant de s'exclamer :

-Il y a de cela, en effet...Mais..

-Le jour de notre triomphe est arrivé n'est ce pas... ? commente Cameron souriant en retour.

-Le temps de ma vengeance et de celle de Komui aussi... Le temps du succès de cette mission que nous ne sommes fixés nous trois... Et ce qui me rend heureuse, est le fait que nous allons avoir un témoin d'un tel spectacle, quelqu'un qui a de suite détesté ce lieu... Tu veux le faire où tu me..  
-Je te laisses l'honneur, c'est ta vengeance, après tout... commente obligeamment le jeune homme.

-C'est comme si c'était déjà fait petite rose trémière sourit la jeune fille sous les yeux étonnés de Reever qui ne peut que se préparer à ce qui va suivre, et qui apparemment est la suite directe de leur objectif qu'il devine.. Faire cesser cette horreur.. Mais il ignore encore le processus qu'ils vont suivre..Et a hâte de le voir mis en branle alors que la jeune fille souriant élève la voix à l'intention de l'ordinateur Central :

-Ordinateur Central, effectue des copies de tous les projets en cours ou prévus et envois-en aux grands maréchaux, au pape, aux maréchaux, aux Crow associés au projet Myosotis, à Cameron Richards, Regory Peck, Commandant de la seconde Section Scientifique, Mark Barrows Commandant de la Troisième Section Scientifique, Sara Hedmont et les chefs des ailes de soutien de tous les continents.

_-Copie et envoi en cours.. Veuillez patienter.._

-Regory Peck et Mark Barrows ? » Répète à mi-voix stupéfait Reever, ne comprenant pourquoi eux deux sont mentionnés,parmi la liste de tous ses importants, ne comprenant par leur implication, comme il ne comprend pas leur attitude plutôt gentille ces derniers temps, ni pourquoi dans ce cas son nom est délibérément évité, ni pourquoi impliquer les Crows, bien qu'il semblât qu'en plus de tout Luberrier préparait une expérience sur ses propres soldats.

Mais du moins comprenant et appréciant le tour de force d'envoyer ses documents à tous les officiels, pour éviter de prendre le risque d'être intercepté comme Cameron à l'époque. Et la jeune fille de sourire doucement face à son étonnement avant de s'exclamer :

« Ils ont leur rôle à jouer là dedans. Ont tenté et ont le droit de participer à la chute de Luberrier. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, mais, leur nom n'est pas anodin dans cette liste...

-Et pourquoi m'éviter moi alors ? Murmure Reever. Je n'ai aucun rôle moi, dans cette histoire, malgré tout le dégoût que m'inspire ce monde ? Je peux vous aider, témoigner aussi...

Et elle de sourire doucement avec un sourire un peu teint de tristesse en s'exclamant :

-Je préfères que tu n'es qu'une idée vague du projet.. Tu n'en souffriras que moins. Et si je t'en parles, je serais obligé de t'initier au conseil de la Rose Ecarlate...

-Aider des gens à éviter les excès de pouvoir, je ne serais pas contre...proteste Reever. Ce qui fait rire la jeune fille et l'amène à ébouriffer ses cheveux un peu plus:

-Je sais bien.. Mais son président me tuerait vive si je faisais quoi que ce soit...

-Pourquoi ? Murmure Reever, surpris, ne comprenant pas d'où vient le blocage. Même si c'est la deuxième fois qu'il entend parler de ce président qui encore une fois met son blocus pour une raison qu'il ignore à nouveau et qu'il aimerait bien connaître... Mais la jeune fille ignore délibérément la question, souriant plus encore avant de s'exclamer :

-Et voici le début du troisième acte, les péripéties de notre joyeuse compagnie...

A l'instant même où l'ordinateur s'exclame :

_-Copie et envoi effectué avec succès._

Et la jeune fille de sourire subitement en retour avant de s'exclamer :

-A présent, voici venir la manipulation secrète de Komui, sa botte secrète installée au vu et sus de tous sans que rien ni personne puisse la détecter... Ordinateur Central, fonction vitales, s'il te plaît...

Reever sursaute. La botte secrète de Komui... Mais que... Et au vu de l'air étonné de Cameron, il réalise qu'il n'est pas le seul à en être étonné.. Ils découvriront donc ensemble celle-ci...Pour une fois. Il sourit déjà impatient de voir triompher son génie alors que l'ordinateur s'exclame :

_-Fonction vitale enclenchée._

-Séquences du programme numéro 156, Ordinateur Central.

-Qu'est ce que tu prépa.. s'exclame interloqué Cameron, alors que Reever attentif, ne perd pas un mot de ce qui se passe, essayant de comprendre, deviner,ce qui ici est difficile, tant elle ne laisse rien paraître. Mais elle les ignore tous deux, semblant très concentrée alors que l'ordinateur s'exclame :

-_Mot de passe ?_

-Iseult's Fate » s'exclame le jeune fille sans trembler, ni faillir l'air déterminée ses yeux directement plongé dans les siens pour il ne sait quelle raison bien que ce nom lui soit familier...Avant qu'il ne se rappelle.. Tristan et Iseult, les amours maudits dont ils avaient bu un filtre qui les avait fait tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, qui avaient fini par être séparés après de longues péripéties pour qu'à la fin, alors que mourant, Tristan avait demandé à faire venir Iseult, pourvue de son don de guérison à ses côtés en convenant avec elle d'un code, qu'une voile blanche signalerait son arrivée ou non et que sa femme perfide avait prétendue noire, l'amenant à se laisser mourir pour que la jeune fille débarque et le trouve mort, cette blonde enfant.. Comme lui... Lui et son message bloqué...Comme la voile sombre remplaçant la voile blanche.. Avant qu'il ne secoue la tête agacé contre lui-même.. Comment Komui aurait-il pu se douter de ce dénouement, de quel droit peut-il se sentir concerné par cette appellation quand rien mis à part du hasard ne les rend semblables sur le coup elle et lui, quand de lui il n'a probablement pas son amour ? Et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire à mi-voix de lui-même, la douleur de ces constats frappant son cœur en douceur, sous le couvert de ses yeux bleus en même temps que l'espoir de bientôt le revoir déploie à nouveau ses ailes, au moment même même où l'ordinateur s'exclame :

« _Mot de passe correct. Début du programme Éole en cours.. Veuillez indiquer la destination d'arrivage du programme..._

-Éole ? » Commentent en chœur Cameron et Reever surpris par cette énième référence à la mythologie grecque et qui cette fois-ci vient de Komui lui même probablement... et cet étrange programme qu' a mis en place le génie de leurs cœurs Comme par jeu pour se moquer de Mallone, leur montrant que fidèle à lui-même, il en appelle encore à l'humour même dans l'horreur, ce qui le rassure un peu quand à son état, même si cela n'est peut être qu'un masque.. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, non surtout pas.. Alors que la jeune fille sourit doucement d'un petit air d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne dit et un peu malicieux avant de s'exclamer doucement en l'air souillé de ses horreurs qu'elle purifie un temps soit peu par sa simple présence :

« Eole dans la mythologie grecque aida Ulysse que les dieux refusaient d'aider en lui confiant une urne renfermant les vents avec ordre formel de ne jamais les dévisser totalement pour éviter que le vent ne devienne trop fort. Mais les homme d'Ulysse emportés par leur cupidité, croyant y trouver autre chose que du vent les ouvrirent et au lieu de rentrer, eux qui grâce aux urnes étaient proches de leur île furent envoyés à l'autre bout de la mer retardant une fois de plus leur retour... Et si l'arme que l'on confie à Ulysse, lui qui outrepasse les règles établies, se rebelle comme l'urne, comment l'appelleriez vous ? Comme Komui en a eu l'idée, lui capable de trouver des associations d'idées auquel le commun des hommes ne penserait même pas ? A vous entendre, c'est un inculte ou quoi ?

-On n'a jamais dit cela d'autant qu'il est probablement l'homme le plus intelligent que l'on connaisse ! protestent t-ils tous les deux en chœur, appréciant l'association d'idée qu'il a formulé en son âme même enfermé, voyant qu'à nouveau ce qui fait la force de Luberrier est retourné contre lui, comme l'urne pour Ulysse.. Avant de réaliser sous le rire de la jeune fille que non seulement ils ont pris la parole ensemble, mais qu'en plus ils se sont inclus l'un l'autre dans leurs propres énoncés. Et à leurs tours ils mêlent leurs deux rires avant que Cameron ne s'exclame doucement :

-Décidément on est fait pour s'entendre...

Ce qui fait taire son rire mais amène à ses lèvres un léger sourire alors qu'en retour, il murmure :

-Peut être bien... »

Et au delà de tout mot, c'est leur sourires complice qui scellent cette promesse de ne plus se haïr aveuglement, de se lier d'amitié enfin, de ne plus se voiler la face pour l'un, de se dissimuler derrière une timidité et une réserve qui lui est coutumière pour l'autre. De cesser de croire être seul à souffrir, de recevoir l'aide et l'amitié de l'autre et son soutien quand tout en manque. Et dont ils vont devoir faire preuve s'ils veulent espérer aider Komui et cette pure jeune fille suspicieuse de tous ou presque, persuadée probablement que la vie ne vaut plus le coup , Komui qui leur a l'air attaché l'un à l'autre pour les contacter l'un l'autre au milieu des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était...

Et au milieu de leurs promesses informulées mais présentes sous la surface qu'elle a l'air de deviner, la jeune fille sourit portant la main à sa bouche, retenant un petit rire, une douce émotion embrasant son regard étrangement familière à ses yeux avant de s'exclamer :

« Vous l'appréciez vraiment tous les deux.. Cela devrait le rendre très heureux...

-Toujours, murmure Cameron d'un ton éperdu et passionné, toujours.. Ce que ne peut qu'approuver Reever d'un signe de tête, ses joues le brûlant subitement tout comme les siennes avant que la jeune fille ne sourit, d'un air étrangement triste avant de s'exclamer :

-Et c'est parce que vous nous appréciez que nous ferons tous ce que nous pouvons l'un comme l'autre pour vous éviter de souffrir, quitte à souffrir nous aussi par la même occasion...

-QUOI ? MAIS.. s'exclament Reever et Cameron incrédules, ne voyant pas venir ce retournement de situation mais la jeune fille d'autorité lève la main, leur imposant subitement silence avant de s'exclamer dans l'air:

-Cameron ?

-Ou..Oui ? S'exclame t-il sous le choc encore. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'implique cette volonté de les empêcher de souffrir, craignant le pire même, tout comme lui-même..

-Promets-moi que tu feras tout ce qui sera en ton pouvoir pour le protéger, quitte à le faire changer de statut.. Parce que tu sais au fond de toi comme je le sais malheureusement que même en le dénonçant, comme il sait bien parler, il réussira à se faire persuader qu'il mérite une deuxième chance et même si ses pouvoirs seront limités, contrôlés, il en aura encore et quand il verra la marque, tu sais trop bien ce qu'il fera comme moi, pour savoir ce que son jouet est devenu... »

Que veut-il dire ? Et pourquoi Cameron en frémit-il et en a t-il autant mauvais pressentiment ? Luberrier n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à le tortu.. Et pourquoi pas après tout, si il a déjà poussé l'horreur à son paroxysme, défié des lois naturelles , réalise t-il avec horreur.. Il n'est plus à cela près après tout... Et il conservera toujours un noyau de fanatiques, il le sait pertinemment...Il comprend subitement sa manière d'agir vis à vis de lui ainsi..Même si cela implique de reconnaître en partie que la vie a continué depuis Komui, de laisser un peu de changement s'instaurer en son cœur, souffler quelque peu la vie d'avant.. Mais il sait que cette chose horrible, un jour où l'autre devrait lui arriver.. Et que cela ne chassera pas non plus Komui de sa mémoire ni de son poste définitivement, ni qu'il est le seul à en souffrir et le subir.. Que Cameron aussi de par sa fonction est amené à vivre un changement mais que pourtant il n'a pas effacé de son cœur l'homme qu'il aime, tout comme lui.. Il est la preuve vivante que l'on peut continuer à vivre sans rien céder au présent. Et un regard à Cameron lui fait réaliser qu'il en est arrivé au même constat, qu'il s'est rendu compte comme lui-même que dans ce cas là ils seront deux hommes dans une même situation. Il peut voir une brève hésitation dans ses yeux, une retenue qu'il sait être due au fait qu'il sait bien en quoi c'est là une chose horrible que de faire cela, une chose qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais en temps normal, mais une chose qui au fond de lui-même sait qu'elle le rassurerait, le rendrait moins seul et aiderait Komui car il sait très bien comme lui-même que Komui ne voudrait que protéger tous ceux qui l'entoure.

Alors il lui sourit doucement d'un air voulu encourageant, pour lui montrer que ce choix lui non plus ne le voit pas comme négatif. Qu'il ne le verra jamais comme négatif. Même s'il devait perdre la mémoire, oublier qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, ne plus comprendre ce choix.. Il se le promets. Et en voyant ce sourire, Cameron tressaille avant de sourire à son tour, mais d'un air un peu perturbé avant de s'exclamer :

« Même si tu devais perdre la mémoire, Reever ? Que cela ne te semble qu'une manière de t'acheter ?

-Surtout dans ce cas là sourit Reever en retour devant ces pensées qui rejoignent les siennes bien que cette possibilité lui semble étrange sur le coup. Parce que tu pourras me rappeler à quel point je me trompe.

Et Cameron de sourire en retour avant de s'exclamer doucement d'un air qui n'hésite plus, ne tergiverse plus, ses yeux les contemplant tous les deux :

-Je vous le promets.

Et Reever de lui sourire en retour d'un air complice avant que la jeune fille ne s'exclame doucement en l'air, souriant elle aussi :

-Je savais que nous pouvions compter sur toi, Cam.

Et Cameron de sourire plus encore d'un air touché de ce compliment avant que la jeune fille ne s'exclame au milieu de sa béatitude :

-Cameron, fais-en un meilleur usage d'accord ? Je compte sur toi …

Ils sursautent en chœur surpris, ne voyant ni l'un ni l'autre où elle veut en venir avant qu'elle ne s'exclame à voix haute :

-Ordinateur Central, destination d'arrivage du programme Eole en direction de l'ordinateur central des laboratoires personnels du Grand Intendant...

-Ne me dis pas que.. s'exclame Cameron interloqué. Tout comme lui. Qui commence à comprendre ce que c'est que ce programme Eole... Et elle de sourire doucement en retour en s'exclamant alors que l'ordinateur s'exclame:

-_Envoi en cours... Veuillez patienter..._

-Et si... Le programme Eole est une séquence copiée des données vitales du Deep Blue Sea, le moyen le plus sûr d'en créer un second... Que je te confie parce que je sais bien que toi, tu sauras en faire quelque chose de bien.. Peut être la base du Conseil, si tu veux une suggestion...

-Komui est vraiment un génie » murmure doucement Reever impressionné du génie de son homme capable d'implanter, de créer en si peu de temps une telle fonction au nez et à la barbe de son créateur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Impression que partage Cameron visiblement en même

temps qu'il a l'air de réfléchir à la suggestion avant qu'il ne s'exclame doucement :

« Excellente idée tiens... Mais que vas-tu faire de l'ancien alors dans ses conditions ?

Reever sursaute, réalisant qu'il n'a pas pensé du tout à cela. Que c'est là une excellente question. A laquelle il n'a pas de réponse non plus... Et qui amène un sourire sardonique aux lèvres de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-Oh lui...A ton avis Cameron, Reever ? Que devrais je faire du lieu où j'ai tant souffert puisque je ne peux me défouler en traînant dans l'opprobre l'homme responsable de mes malheurs et des siens ?

-Oh mon dieu.. Tu veux dire.. s'exclame Cameron souriant de ce même air en même temps. Laissant un Reever stupéfait les regardant l'un l'autre, essayant de comprendre en vain avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire s'accentuant encore en retour.

-Ouais, mon pote. Je vais faire sauter le Deep Blue Sea.

-Mais.. s'exclame Reever réalisant ce qu'elle veut faire incrédule. Se souvenant de Mallone disant qu'ils risquaient de tomber dans la trame de l'univers d'origine s'ils avaient le malheur de détruire l'accès à ce monde. Mais la jeune fille sourit en retour, tend une main et effleure sa joue brièvement avant de s'en aller comme le vent refluant au loin avant de s'exclamer doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'était dangereux, je ne mettrais pas ta vie en danger...

-Pourtant s'exclame Reever, ne pouvant chasser sa stupéfaction. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en elle, mais.. Tout de même.. Komui et elle ont beau être des génies en quoi pourraient t-ils les empêcher de les faire basculer en ce monde ? Et ce n'est pas tellement pour lui qu'il ne voudrait pas que cela arrive, mais pour elle qui mérite de retrouver un peu de vie...Cela lui échappe totalement. Et incrédule, il se tourne vers elle mais.. C'est Cameron qui subitement s'exclame :

-Une fois le niveau 50 dépassé, vous aurez quitté la trame du monde en dessous ... Vous pourriez être soufflé par l'incendie des parties inférieures et soulevés, mais pas entraînés vers le bas, juste projetés violemment vers le haut et ce qui adapte votre corps n'est pas l'ascenseur ni l'ordinateur mais bien la marque.. Dixit les documents de Mallone qui ne révèle pas tout pour éviter de se faire sauter...

-Et nous nous trouvons actuellement au niveau du plan 43... Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne risquons qu'un retour en beauté... renchérit la jeune fille étrangement un peu triste sans qu'il ne puisse se le répliquer.

-C'est le cas de le dire rit Cameron, très vite suivi de Reever imaginant sans peine la scène, et à présent rassuré, leur faisant confiance entièrement savant très bien qu'ils ne prendraient ni l'un ni l'autre le risque de les mettre en danger pour rien. Il n'a qu'à contempler ses prunelles si sombres, si étrangement semblables à celles de Komui... Comme étant une lointaine parente.. Même si cela lui paraît tellement impossible...Et elle sourit subitement remarquant son regard, le faisant rougir et détourner le regard au moment même où s'exclame la voix de l'ordinateur, silencieuse jusqu'alors :

-_Envoi du programme Eole réussi avec succès._

Et elle de sourire doucement comme satisfaite d'elle-même avant de s'exclamer d'une voix déterminée :

-Ordinateur Central, fonction vitale. »

Et Reever ne peut que rester suspendu à ses lèvres attendre la suite de la séquence avec une certaine délectation, il doit bien l'avouer. Surtout à l'idée de savoir que ce lieu inhumain va être détruit, lui et ses ordures sous eux à présent que le danger a été écarté d'elle. Et doucement, il murmure entremêlant sans le remarquer sa voix à celle de l'ordinateur, la faisant sourire doucement :

« Vous aviez raison, voilà un spectacle qui va me plaire.

_-Fonctions vitale enclenchées._

-Programme du phénix, séquence 16...

_- Mot de passe... ? »_

Et c'est alors qu'il le voit, le frisson de dégoût qui la parcourt, le silence qui la parcourt un court instant, qui le blesse pour elle au point de lui serrer les épaules, même si il en ignore la raison. Et elle de sursauter en sentant ce soutient silencieux, avant de relever son regard pour le plonger en le sien, et lui sourire doucement avant de s'exclamer :

« Merci Reever...

-De rien, mademoiselle, s'exclame Reever avec ce même sourire aux lèvres, ce qui accentue son propre sourire avant qu'il ne se teinte d'un peu d'amertume avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-Komui...

-_Mot de passe correct. Enclenchement dans deux minutes... »_

Et Reever de frisonner de dégoût en réalisant à son tour l'implication de ce mot de passe.. L'ironie de Mallone en faisant du nom de la personne qui voulait le plus détruire ce lieu du monde, sa perversité aussi en faisant de sa victime le nom de code d'un de ses programmes. Il comprend mieux le dégoût de la jeune fille en prononçant ce mot qu'il a probablement installé lui, et qu'elle est obligé d'user de cette manière, comme lui obligée d'agir comme lui.. Et comme en écho de son propre dégoût, elle frisonne à nouveau alors que dans l'ascenseur résonne la voix de Cameron agacée et horrifiée, qui à elle-seule résume leurs pensées communes:

« Quel pervers ce type...

-Et encore, vous ne savez ni l'un ni l'autre que la surface de l'iceberg... » soupire la jeune fille, les gelant subitement de l'intérieur à cette voix pleine de douleur impliquant quelque chose de pire encore que la torture subite... Mais il n'est pas temps de sombrer dans les ténèbres pour aucun d'eux. Pas alors qu'ils sont si près de s'en sortir.. Alors il lui serre à nouveau les épaules, repoussant plus loin son horreur grandissante, son angoisse supplémentaire réveillée pour murmurer doucement :

« Mais c'est fini à présent.. Et personne ne vous laissera plus subir cela..

Il sait bien que ce n'est pas une promesse à la légère qu'il c'est là ce qu'il veut plus que tout. Et qui amène la jeune fille à relever un regard empli d'espoir, de chaleur qui le fait frémir intérieurement tant il est intense, lui rappelle un bref instant ceux de Komui :

-C'est vrai ?

-Promis... » chuchote doucement Reever pris d'une étrange impression que sa voix si trop puissante pourrait détruire ce moment de complicité, de promesse qu'elle cherche, dont elle semble tant avoir besoin sur le coup. Et elle sourit, semblant comprendre son attention avant de se blottir contre lui subitement le faisant sursauter et rougir, comme un chat recherchant la chaleur, un abri, quelqu'un tout simplement.. Il la voit fermer les yeux doucement, poser son menton sur son épaule comme l'usant comme moyen de se reposer brièvement, de chercher un réconfort quelconque auprès de lui. Il réalise doucement que ce dont elle a besoin ce n'est pas d'une personne ahurie, les bras ballants emprise à la gêne et la surprise, comme lui. D'autant qu'elle l'a choisi elle qui peut être délibérément aurait fui le contact de tout autre.. M'enfin le fait qu'il soit seul, doit aussi bien aider... Et s'il peut l'aider comme elle l'aide sans cesse... La sauver d'elle-même et de son désespoir constant. Malgré sa gêne, le côté inhabituel de la chose.. Il referme les bras sur elle avec néanmoins un peu de gêne, lui offrant l'écueil de tendresse et de soutien qu'elle cherche sous les yeux bienveillants de Cameron dont il sent le sourire l'accompagner sans même le regarder. Pas besoin de parler, il le sait bien. Car le moindre mot pourrait tout briser. La moindre rationalité pourrait à nouveau la blesser. Tout ce qui n'est pas l'une des choses dont elle a été privée jusqu'alors, de l'amitié, la chaleur, le soucis sincère, l'envie de s'effondrer même sans larmes dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'importe qu'il s'agisse d'un inconnu ou non...Seuls les sentiments que ce lieu détruisait ont ici place dans ce lieu, le silence complice comme ornement. Et ils l'acceptent tous sans aucun mot... Acceptent cette règle implicite qu'elle impose comme nécessaire à sa propre survie, et que Komui aura certainement aussi à l'esprit.

Mais il n'a pas à s'en inquiéter pour lui. Comme pour elle, il sera là. Et ne sera pas seul. Pas comme elle, elle si isolée mis à part Komui, Cameron et lui... Elle n'a plus du tout à s'en faire.. C'est fini. Et il sera là pour leur faire comprendre, et même si cela doit lui prendre du temps, qu'importe. Il l'aime bien trop pour ne pas vouloir l'aider, apprécie et souhaite connaître cette jeune fille dont on a été jusqu'à lui ôter son nom. Il sera là pour leur faire comprendre l'un comme l'autre, eux deux probablement dans le même état. Il sera là pour soigner leurs âmes blessées et probablement dans le même état. Et il veut faire de cette promesse qu'il se fait intérieurement berceuse de leurs cœurs éperdus et douloureux et dont son geste est le prémisse. Et qu'elle sent pertinemment qu'il est prolongation de cette promesse alors qu'elle soupire subitement sans bouger plus, se contentant simplement de se blottir contre lui plus encore en esquissant un sourire :

« Ce que j'aimerais toujours rester comme cela... Ce que cela me donne envie de me laisser aller un peu... »

Et lui de sourire doucement, la serrant doucement cotre lui comme pour lui assurer un éternel soutien, que ses bras acceptent d'être ce qui la protégera du monde, appréciant le calme subi qui règne enfin en ce lieu comme elle-même l'apprécie en cet instant. A présent qu'il ne va plus d'horreurs en horreurs, de mort certaine à des larmes, qu'il y a juste une jeune fille désespérée que son affection semble aider au plus haut point...Et qui a été si torturée tout ce temps dans ce lieu infâme qui n'a de paix qu'une fois ses occupants tous morts, ironie suprême... Et qui n'a eu de cesse de l'aider, a sauvé Komui.. Komui qui l'attend peut être à la surface.. Qu'il va peut être revoir enfin, pouvoir aider après tout ce temps.. Auprès du quel il pourra s'excuser, se faire charrier même.. Ce qu'il doit à la jeune fille contre lui. Il la serre plus fort contre lui en le réalisant pleinement. Celle à qui il doit l'espoir revenu, celle qui veut le sauver et qui le sauve lui-même dans le processus... A qui il ne peut offrir que sa gentillesse, sa compassion, ses bras où se réfugier comme il les offrira à Komui s'il le permet. Mais ce qui semble suffisant à son air apaisé et serein qu'il est sûr qu'elle n'a plus eu depuis longtemps. Et il sourit doucement empli d'espoir de ne pas être impuissant cette fois-ci avec son humanité trop grande pour ce monde cruel, de pouvoir l'aider et mieux la connaître, de revoir Komui, de pouvoir lire plus ample connaissance avec celui qu'il croyait connaître, Cameron. Elle aux yeux d'onyx si doux, au visage d'une douceur triste auquel la tristesse sied mal, auquel ne va que le bonheur serein et tranquille d'un jour tranquille à l'ombre de cerisiers en fleurs... Elle qui n'a même plus de nom...Et qui lui a proposé de lui en trouver un.. Mais quel nom irait à ma douceur d'un tel visage, aux yeux d'un vivant qui n'a d'égal que ceux de Komui, à une telle gentillesse ? Quel nom suffirait à rendre compte d'une telle amarante ? Il l'ignore, il l'ignore mais après tout, il a un encore du temps n'est ce pas.. Et puis Komui serait certainement ravi de l'aider pour cela, lui doué pour ce genre de choses. Il sourit à ces pensées et...

Un choc sourd ébranle subitement l'ascenseur, l'arrêtant net manquant de le faire tomber au sol sous la violence de l'impact, alors que la voix de l'ascenseur s'exclame subitement :

_« Détection de danger tout proche.. Je répète.. Danger très proche..._

-Que.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'exclame Cameron horrifié, ne comprenant pas la situation, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe ici. A son contraire...

Son sang se glace subitement à ces mots. A nouveau un mauvais pressentiment se fait sentir en lui. Il sent un grand danger peser à nouveau sur eux dont il .En même temps qu'un battement de cœur erratique qu'il sait ne pas venir de la jeune fille raisonne à ces oreilles... Qu'est ce que.. Et ce battement de cœur étrange, qui lui rappelle ce battement de coeur ressenti près de l'autre akuma et ce danger qu'il pressent, qui s'apprête à les envelopper de ses ailes sombres comme la nuit...Non, les akumas non pas maintenant.. Oh non, pas maintenant alors qu'ils sont si près de leur monde, au dixième étage, que la destruction du Deep Blue Sea est si proche...Que rester immobile pourrait les précipiter dans la trame de l'univers avec la destruction du Deep Blue Sea s'ils restent immobiles... Car il sait que cela ne peut être qu'eux alors qu'un second choc plus violent résonne, ébranlant plus encore l'ascenseur. Et la jeune fille contre lui grimace avant de se reculer un peu à contrecœur comme il le lit dans ses yeux, comme désolée de regagner la réalité, l'air déterminée. Et subitement, il comprend, au même instant que Cameron ce qu'elle va faire. Horrifié, il étend une main vers elle en supplication pour la retenir, attrapant son bras même en s'exclamant en même temps que Cameron dont la voix finit par se briser de douleur et de déchirement comme la sienne :

« Ne faites pas cela ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine.. Et vous êtes épuisée, vous risquez de mourir.. Et je ne veux pas que cela vous arrive une fois de plus et toujours par ma faute...

-Idiot ! Tu risque d'être pris dans la trame du monde si tu... »

Non, ni lui ni Cameron ne sont prêt à la laisser une nouvelle fois risquer sa vie. Non, certainement pas. Malgré elle s'il le faut. Oui, malgré elle. Il plonge son regard déterminé dans le sien. Pour la voir lever une main et effleurer doucement sa joue, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, le faisant sursauter au point qu'il en vient à la lâcher tant son geste doux est là inattendu avant de s'exclamer doucement :

« C'est justement par ces mots que tu as tant de valeur, Reever. Garde toujours ton humanité d'accord ? Je compte sur toi... Et c'est justement parce qu'à mes yeux comme à ceux de Komui, tu as tant de valeur que je veux que tu survives. Et puis je ne mourrais pas, vraiment, tu sais.. Je serai plongée dans un monde où je serais libre. Il y a pire comme avenir non ? Et tu m'auras définitivement libéré.. Je ne pourrais rêver mieux, non ? »

Les larmes remontent à ses yeux subitement à ses mots sincères, ce doux regard posé sur lui empli d'une affection démesurée à son égard qui la pousse aux plus grands sacrifices, ce regard se voulant rassurant mais qui a tout au fond de lui un éclat douloureux. Et il ne peut supporter une fois de plus ce mensonge en ses yeux qu'il a si souvent vu chez Komui pour le rassurer et qu'il a toujours feint de croire mais qui cette fois-ci est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase d'impuissance. Et il la prend subitement dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter pour une fois alors qu'il la serre contre lui, en murmurant éperdu :

« Comment ? Comment peux tu m'affirmer en souriant que tu ne risques pas d'en mourir ? Qu'être seule dans un monde inconnue est une perspective heureuse ? Quand même tes yeux clament que tu en souffres de ses perspectives ? Pourquoi toi comme Komui persistez à mentir sur vos sentiments ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me mentir de la sorte et mentir à Cameron ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours à des gens comme toi de se sacrifier, et pourquoi devrais-tu le faire ? Quel sens a la liberté si tu es seule ?»

Il ne peut plus retenir son désespoir, ces interrogations qu'il a depuis toujours, son incompréhension, son sentiment d'impuissance qui sait très bien que comme Komui avant ne le retiendra pas, qui ne comprend pas ce qui en lui peut pousser à le sauver de la sorte, lui qui n'est qu'imperfection... Il en perd même son vouvoiement sous le choc et le lac profond dans lequel il s'enfonce à nouveau se noie même en une étreinte désespérée qui se sait vouée à l'échec, sentant dans sa chair quelle sera sa décision depuis le début et qui sait que rien n'y changera...Elle reste étrangement silencieuse, en ses bras alors qu'un troisième choc se fait ressentir coupant net a communication avec Cameron et c'est alors qu'il la sent. La main dans ses cheveux les caressant, doucement comme voulant apaiser un enfant, les sanglots d'une personne brisée. Mais cela ne fait que redoubler la violence de sa tristesse, au contraire... Comment peux t-on infliger à cette jeune fille si douce encore tant d'horreurs... Elle aussi douce légère, éprise de vie qu'un baiser.. Et subitement il sait qu'elle devra être son nom... Et il murmure d'un air plus désespéré mais aussi résigné, et devinant tout au fond de lui la réponse :

-Pourquoi.. Kisa ?

Et elle de sursauter en ses bras, de marquer un silence touché avant de murmurer doucement, lui rendant brièvement son étreinte avant de se reculer, attrapant ses mains avant d'y laisser un flacon empli d'une substance bleue :

-Ainsi c'est comme cela que tu veux m'appeler.. Je chérirais ce nom précieusement en pensant à toi.. En échange, je ne peux que te donner ceci.. Que t'offrir l'oubli dont tu auras besoin pour ne plus souffrir et dans ton propre intérêt...

-Je refuse ! Je n'en veux pas de cela, je ne veux pas vous oublier ! S'exclame Reever en retour agacé contre elle, oubliant déjà le tutoiement et jetant précipitamment le flacon au sol d'un coup impétueux, comme expression ultime de son horreur, de ses sentiments impétueux qui refusent de s'effacer, de l'effacer, l'isoler plus encore. Et elle sourit doucement tend une main, sa main encore couverte de son sang pour effleurer sa joue une fois de plus, gelant subitement sa colère et son désespoir sous la surprise avant de murmure doucement, scellant sa décision par ces simples mots :

-Pour te protéger.

Avant que dans le même temps, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle plaque sa main intacte contre la paroi de verre et que l'ordinateur ne s'exclame presque instantanément :

_-Expérience numéro 70618471 vous n'êtes pas autorisée à quitter le Deep Blue Sea ». _Et qu'une trappe s'ouvre subitement à quelque mètre d'elle, qu'elle se recule sous ses yeux horrifiés, la suivant même pas à pas tentant de la retenir encore. Mais elle sourit au moment où dans son dos se déploie des ailes d'un vert d'innocence cristallisé qui illumine l'ascenseur elle à l'extrême bord de la trappe, étendant leurs vaste envergure sans peur, elles constituées de trois ailes de cristal de ce verre rayonnant comme sa vie et doucement elle murmure :

« Prenez soin de vous, Reever , Cameron.

Avant de se reculer encore, et de basculer sous ses yeux horrifiés dans le vide sous l'appel de son nom alors qu'il se précipite vers la trappe :

-Kisa ! »

Et elle tombant avec grâce relève le regard vers lui, lui sourit, les bras tendus au dessus de sa tête alors qu'une armée de plumes vertes envahit les environs qu'au même moment une petite explosion résonne au loin, que la battement de cœur qu'il perçoit depuis le début ralentit un peu, que l'ascenseur se met subitement à bouger un peu à nouveau mais avec tant de lenteur qu'il ne fait aucun doute qu'un autre est probablement à son assaut à nouveau. Et ses yeux s'accrochent aux siens. Regard bleu perdu dans le noir. Avant qu'une ombre noire sous elle n'apparaisse fonçant vers elle à tout vitesse et qu'il ne crie en avertissement de la jeune fille. Qui baisse le regard, le voit et fonce éperdue vers lui, comme Lenalee allant combattre. Et c'est alors qu'une explosion de flammes écarlates embrase subitement l'espace,au moment même où la trappe se referme comme elle était apparue, avec une telle violence que l'ascenseur en retour en est soufflé par la violence de l'apparition. Il s'ébranle et se rebelle sous ses pieds avec une telle violence qu'il en perd l'équilibre subitement sans qu'il ne puisse se raccrocher à rien. Et il s'effondre sans que rien ne puisse le retenir, sa tête heurtant le sol avec une violence inouïe, plaqué au sol par cette même force d'une explosion le projetant vers la surface. Et les ténèbres s'emparent de son âme l'entraînent au loin, loin de ce monde de souffrance sur le coup. Il s'enfonce en un noir béni pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie...Le laissant au milieu d'une potion anciennement intacte qu'un homme refusant d'

oublier avait jeté.. Cruelle ironie...

OoO

Des voix... Ils les entend de partout à la fois.. Elles hantent son âme sans qu'il n'y puisse rien...Elle parlent toute en même temps. Touts sont écho du vent à ses oreilles. Il ne peut rien en comprendre. Il ne peut que voir au loin une femme aux longs cheveux bruns l'air désespérée le contempler, un homme étrangement blond lui tournant le dos en plein entretien avec elle, deux enfants au même cheveux blonds à ses côtés. Mais il n'arrive pas à percevoir leurs paroles.. Il y a trop de bruits. Ce bruit lui monte à la tête. Taisez vous veut-il hurler. Il a l'impression que c'est important, très important, il doit entendre. Oui..A tout prix. Mais les voix sont de plus en recouvertes de murmures, de rire à glacer le sang, s'effaçant peu à peu, l'éloignant de la réalité,la réalité présente à ses yeux. Qu'il sait ne pas être celle de la réalité actuelle. Qu'il sait bien...Et la scène elle même finit par se dérober malgré son cri d'impuissance dans les ténèbres au vu de la retenir.. Les voix se taisent.. Tous sauf deux.. Qu'il perçoit sans comprendre car leurs mots sont dépourvus de sens...

« Tokusa qu'est ce que tu fais bon dieu ? Ce ne sont pas les ordres de l'inspecteur général...

_-_Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à faire à présent de ses ordres ! Ils nous a tous trahis, nous qui avions tous confiance en lui...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Tokusa ?

-Tu n'a pas vu les fichiers n'est ce pas Howard ? Ce qu'il prévoyait pour ses fidèle soldats.. Il voulait nous manipuler... Comme des rats de laboratoire, il voulait nous user comme des armes contre notre gré, nous tous sauf toi...Même Tewaku, notre adorable petite soeur.. Leur fier projet Myosotis.. Quand je pense que je l'ai aidé à mettre en place ce qui devait servir de test à leur magnifique laboratoire..Je me dégoûte moi-même, tiens.. C'était bien l'Abyssien qui avait raison, tiens...Ce que j'ai eu tort de me moquer de lui...

-Ce n'est.. pas possible...

- Ma réaction quand je l'ai su, quand j'ai vu les fichiers, Howard. Mais je vais te montrer de quoi il retourne. Et quand je pense que j'ai participé à sa disparition...Tous cela parce qu'il savait...

-Quelle disparition ? Tu m'inquiètes..

Cris emplissant l'espace comme ses voix qu'il perçoit si proches de lui et qui n'ont pas de sens à ses yeux. Qui sont ces gens, de quoi parlent-ils, il l'ignore.

-Mais... C'est le Commandant Wenhamm ! Qu'est ce que...

-Howard, ton gant !

-Que...Qu'est ce que tu veux que..

-Donne ! Si Luberier voit la marque, il est foutu. Et ce qui est arrivé une fois ne doit pas se reproduire, et cette fois ci j'empêcherais personnellement ce qui s'est passé de se reproduire... »

Le Commandant Wenhamm.. Qui est-il, cet homme pourquoi a t-il l'impression de connaître ce nom Serais-ce lui ? De quoi parlent-ils, cette marque, ce danger qui le guetterait ? Le sens remonte doucement en son âme. Les voix retrouvent un peu de connu et de vivant, ne sont plus cris lui vrillant la tête. L'inspecteur Link et Tokusa, le moqueur de cette saleté de grand Intendant... Douleur subite. Impression qu'il ne doit pas le détester. Qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il a su à son propos et qui devrait le lui faire apprécier.. Mais qu'il a beau chercher, il n'arrive pas à retrouver...D'ailleurs où est-il ? Et dans quel état ? Pourquoi se sent-il légèrement nauséeux, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, sa tête le vrillant au moindre son ? Il essaie de comprendre sans parvenir, ne réussissant qu'à se faire plus mal. Alors il abandonne, se laisse emporter par les voix alentour. Sent confusément un tissu englober sa main, comme si son corps n'était qu'une chose éloignée, un spectacle lointain...

« Tokusa, je ne comprend rien..

-Je sais, Howard.. Je t'expliquerais après... En attendant, si on ne fait rien, sa blessure risque d'être mortelle...

-Tu as raison...

Le sol dont il reprenait doucement conscient, lui un peu mouillé, se dérobe subitement à ses perceptions en même temps qu'un tissu vient se positionner dans sa nuque. Et sensation de brûlure intense. Il se tord sous la douleur, sa tête n'étant que flammes, tout comme sa main sans raison apparente. Qu'est ce qui.. Il ne comprend pas, n'a pas le temps de comprendre car de nouveau le monde se dérobe à ses yeux.

Une immense salle dorée avec au plafond des lustres de cristal comme une salle de bal, des fresques d'une grande beauté aux murs et plafonds dont le sens lui échappe, représentant des être ailés dans un jardin luxueux. Et au bout de la pièce, deux portes de bois percées de fenêtres laissant échapper la lumière du jour couchant et révélant à ses yeux comme à ceux de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds attaché en une queue de cheval haute qui lui tourne le dos un balcon sous un ciel resplendissant tirant sur le couchant, un ciel constellé de rouge d'orange et de violet, un ciel de beauté rayonnante comme lui-même l'est sans bouger, sa main plaquée contre la vitre comme voulant effleurer de ses mains nues la lumière rayonnante du dehors. Il ne le connaît pas, mais quelque chose dans sa silhouette lui est familière, lui plutôt grand et très élancé, arborant un sabre à sa ceinture, des vêtements de noble d'un doré frappant. Il veut l'appeler, savoir ce qu'il fait ici mais au même moment l'homme soupire avec un déchirement tel qu'il ne peut parler, frappé et touché par cette simple douleur qu'exprime ce son avant que l'homme ne s'exclame d'une voix calme et posée, étrangement mélodieuse et en accord avec le ciel dehors, comme la voix d'un ange :

« Ainsi, ils ont donc brisé la protection qui l'entourait...

-Oui Monseigneur Dimitri.. Mais ce n'est pas tout. June est formelle.. Ils l'ont réveillé aussi... »

Il sursaute à cette voix venant de derrière lui qu'il n'avait pas perçue pour se retourner et voir un homme aux cheveux blonds mi longs un peu plus petit que l'autre homme, aux yeux d'un étrange orange lumineux comme le ciel, aux vêtements au contraire de l'autre homme plus simple, avec des couleurs sombres et des vêtements près de son corps. Cet homme au visage étrangement franc, la voix pleine de douleur pleinement ressentie comme ses yeux la trahisse. Qui vient de lui révéler le nom de l'autre homme et d'une certaine June... Qui parlent de choses qui lui échappent.. Mais il n'a guère le temps de l'interroger plus car l'homme pivote doucement vers lui, exposant ses yeux turquoises au monde t non plus au ciel adressant un sourire voulu apaisant au jeune homme derrière lui qui même sans bouger dégage une impression d'énergie quand lui n'est que calme et charisme :

« Je t'ai déjà dit, Abaddon de ne point me nommer ainsi...

Et le jeune homme de tressaillir de rage à ce simple nom qui lui rappelle quelque chose, le faisant crisper les poings avant qu'il ne s'exclame sans plus aucun respect, d'un air toujours habitué à dire ce qu'il pense :

-Je ne suis pas Abaddon, je suis Hayley ! Je refuse de me réduire à cette dimension de mon être comme je refuse de vous y diminuer ! C'est pour cela que pour moi comme les autres, nul ne vous appellera jamais ainsi !

-Pourtant « Dimitri » est mort.. Tu sais... Hayley s'exclame l'homme avec un doux sourire compatissant et nullement désapprobateur comme appréciant au fond de lui cette sincérité. Qui ne fait qu'alimenter la rage du jeune homme qui s'exclame :

-Ah oui ? Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes triste, passez votre temps à chercher un frère que l'on vous a ôté injustement et condamné à une chose que cette dimension verrait normale ?

Un frère disparu.. Un homme que l'on prétendait mort et qui pourtant était là...Ces drôles de nom... Qui appellent une certaine dimension de leurs êtres.. a quoi cela rime t-il donc ? Il l'ignore et c'est bien là le problème...En tout cas il ne peut nier au dénommé Hayley qu'il y a bien un éclat de tristesse en ses yeux certes tenu mais présent...Et l'homme de s'exclamer avec indulgence à son égard :

-Évidemment. Je ne peux qu'être triste en voyant ce qu'ils ont fait de leurs lignées, elles sensées dormir tranquillement sans à avoir de problèmes, elles qui ont déjà tant souffert par le passé, que mon père et moi avions même aidé... En voyant comme l'on traite mes amis proches. Et c'est ces gens là qui sont censé sauver le monde, encadrer des nôtres...Je ne peux le supporter, et ma haine déjà grande à leur égard ne peut qu'augmenter face à leur impureté se drapant de pureté simulée.. Ils paieront un jour.. En attendant ce jour, évidemment qu'ils auront une place à nos côtés. Et il est normal que l'on retrouve celui sensé vous protéger...

Lignées... Et pourquoi parle t-il comme si il n'était pas humain, parle t-il de pureté de la sorte. ..Et de qui parle t-il...Tout cela lui échappe totalement mais déjà le monde qu'il voit s'effrite autour de lui, se disloque au loin sans qu'il ne puisse y assister qu'en témoin impuissant, pris dans un coup de vent qu'il ne contrôle pas...

« Oh mon dieu...

-Traumatisme crânien, Grand Intendant. On l'a retrouvé dans un endroit glauque..

-Le Pandémonium, l' Abyssien, le Pandémonium. Tu sais bien de quoi il s'agit n'est ce pas ?

-En effet.. »

La voix de Cameron lui parvient d'étrangement loin.. Mais elle a l'air étrangement inquiète au possible...Ce n'est pourtant pas l'Intendant qu'il connaît non ? Et pourtant il a l'étrange impression de se tromper sur toute la ligne. Et traumatisme crânien, Pandémonium.. Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces choses... La raison pour laquelle sa raison fluctue aussi, que sa tête le vrille aussi horriblement, peut être même ? Il l'ignore dans le brouillard de sa vie. Totalement. D'ailleurs à nouveau le sens de ces mots est en train de se dérober à lui...

« Tokusa qu'est ce qui te prend de..

-Laissez inspecteur Link.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si indulgent, Richards ? Vous devriez m'en vouloir de me comporter ainsi avec vous presque malgré moi... Je ne suis qu'un salaud qui...

-A tenté de protéger un homme innocent... Qui vient de réaliser dans quoi il était pris comme un poisson.. Une victime de plus de ce beau parleur... Et je suis humain pour tous ceux qui ont oublié de l'être..

-Chose dans laquelle on ne me comptera plus, je le jure...

-Et qui si vous le voulez, peut vous valoir une place dans le Conseil...

-Quoi ? Mais...

-C'est de gens comme vous dont on a besoin. Des gens capable de se révolter, de voir l'injustice là où elle est comme telle.

-...Alors pourquoi il n'en est pas ?

-Notre rose écarlate ne l'a jamais voulu.

-Vous voulez dire que...

-Il trouvait que c'était bien trop de responsabilité en plus des siennes sans compter qu'il refusait de le voir simuler d'être un salaud.

La tête lui tourne de plus en plus. Les voix s'entremêlent en son esprit comme n'en faisant plus qu'une, qu'une immense clameur sans sens qui l'entoure, l'éloigne, efface ce qui l'entoure sur ce qui lui semble une dernière phrase unique :

-Pas encore. Pour le moment je ne le mérite pas... C'est aussi valable pour vous inspecteur Link quand vous saurez tout et au vue de certaines choses que nous savons tous les deux.. De quoi parle t-il Howard ? Rien.. Rien.. Tiens c'est rare de te voir rougir... Oh là là.. je sens que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à t'interroger sur cela. Et si tu fais cela, je te jure que tu le paieras... Oh, je vais t'observer, cela suffira...

Un monde sombre. Rien ne l'entoure, rien de vivant devant lui, rien du tout. Il n'y a qu'une voix à la fois proche et lointaine qui lui semble étrangement connue, douce et compatissante mais ce qu'elle chante.. Est horrible...En totale opposé d'avec sa douce voix faite pour chanter le bonheur tranquille et l'espoir

« Quand tes jambes ne te porteront plus, quand ta voix ne criera plus que ta douleur incommensurable, quand tes yeux ne pourront plus supporter la vue de ce monde,quand tes oreilles ne percevront plus que tes propres cris, quand l'odeur du sang sera la seule chose que tu puisses sentir, quand tes mains ne pourront que se tendre en suppliciées, quand tes bras trop vides viendront à te peser, quand ta conscience se déchirera à chaque coup et humiliation, quand tes pieds n'en pourront plus de fouler ce sol souillé, quand ton corps ne sera plus pour toi que masse inerte et emplie de souffrance, quand le sang de par milles blessures s'écoulera de ton corps, quand tu auras l'impression de te noyer en ton âme, quand la solitude t'enfermera en ses chaînes brûlantes, quand les regrets et le passé reviendront te hanter, quand ton cœur hurlera sans que rien n'en trahisse le moindre souffle, quand tout mot te sera superflu, quand le noir t'étreindra, quand le désespoir sera ta seule berceuse, quand tout espoir en toi se sera étiolé comme une bougie morte, quand ton reflet dans les miroirs ne te fera rien que du dégoût, quand tu croiras être responsable de ton tragique destin,quand tu ne croiras plus en rien, quand le temps pour toi ne sera plus qu'infini, quand la vie te pèsera plus qu'une épée d'acier.

-C'est horrible murmure t-il doucement même si il a l'impression tenace que là aussi personne ne peut l'entendre. Et ses paroles pour une raison qui lui échappe lui rappelle quelqu'un... Il en a même les larmes aux yeux alors que quelques mots lui revienne en l'esprit d'une voix étrangement connue qu'il n'arrive plus à reconnaître à présent...

« Blessé de partout, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, l'esprit brisé et tordu, ses souvenirs emplis des horreurs d'ici, sa peau marquée comme un animal par les coups de fouet, pieds et autres marques au fer rouge... Dans quel état...Hein.. Et moi, moi qu'est ce que je faisais hein ? Je me...

-Et moi qu'est ce que je faisais quand tu as disparu Komui ? Je ne faisais que t'insulter et à présent je suis...murmure t-il dans ce noir en proie à la douleur la plus vive en songeant à l'homme qu'il aime.

-Ce n'est pourtant qu'un chant d'espoir...

Il sursaute, redressant son visage de ses mains où il l'avait enfoui, à l'entente cette voix harmonieuse et emplie d'une douceur et d'une compassion innommable, sentant sans s'y tromper sa peine, interrompant la mélodie douce et triste, amère qu'elle avait à ses yeux. Mais il ne peut retenir son incompréhension face à ce constat qu'il ne trouve qu'erroné malgré tout le respect qu'il lui doit:

-Ça ? Un chant d'espoir ? Plutôt de désespoir oui !

-Ils sont toujours liés, toujours. Ce chant ne fait pas exception. Ne t'y laisse pas tromper. Et dans le désespoir le plus sombre tu peux toujours trouver l'espoir qu'il contrarie et le réveiller. Essaie. Et berce avec moi les âmes des perdus, blessés qui n'ont plus rien comme je le fais depuis des temps immémoriaux

Et elle de reprendre ce chant triste, le laissant réfléchir à cela, se concentrer sur ces mots. Et la suite lui vient tout naturellement. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Il sourit en chantonnant doucement ce chant d'espoir qu'il souhaite apporter à ce monde tout comme elle :

-Je serai là. A te prendre dans mes bras, à te parler sans fin, t'insuffler l'espoir perdu.

Si tu n'as plus de jambes, je serais les tiennes. Si ta voix n'est que douleur je l'écouterai sans fin et tenterai de l'apaiser. Si tes yeux ne peuvent plus voir le monde, je t'en rappellerai sa beauté oubliée.

Si tes oreilles ne peuvent plus entendre que tes cris, je te ferai entendre le son de ma voix. Si l'odeur du sang est la seule que tu sentes, je t'amènerai des parfums subtils et rares. Si tes mains se tendent en suppliciées, je serais là pour les prendre. Si tes bras se sentent trop vide, je me blottirai contre toi pour l'en chasser. Si ta conscience se déchire aux coups, je serai là pour te sauver et châtier ceux qui t'ont blessé. Si tu en as assez de fouler ce sol, je te porterai au loin à l'abri de cette souillure. Si ton corps n'est plus pour toi que masse inerte et emplie de souffrance, je soignerais pas à pas chacun de tes maux. Si le sang de par milles blessures s'écoule de ton corps, je serais là pour t'en délivrer. Si tu as l'impression de te noyer en ton âme, je serais là pour t'en sauver. Si la solitude te veut en ses chaînes brûlantes,je t'y déroberais. Si les regrets et le passé viennent te hanter, je réveillerais le présent par un sourire qui te sera seul adressé.

Et doucement l'air qu'elle fredonne se transforme lui-même en ses propres paroles, comme n'ayant attendu que sa voix pour le devenir. Et comme lui le monde se transforme sous ses yeux. Deux femmes apparaissent dans ce monde sombre. Une aux cheveux d'un brun roux, relevés en partie par une pince revêtue d'un kimono rose fleuri tenant ses genoux de ses bras flottant comme naturellement en l'air et une vêtue d'une robe sombre assise en tailleur, aux cheveux noirs. Aux yeux étrangement violets, qui a étrangement un air familier qu'il ne s'explique pas. Femme qui s'exclame doucement en l'air :

« Entends tu ce chant Sachiko ?

-Bien sûr ma Reine, il vient souvent nous voir, après tout...

-Ne me nommes pas ainsi Sachiko. Je ne suis plus Reine depuis que mon bien aimé Asriel est devenu roi...

-Mais il a dis..

-Dans notre intérêt à tous. Mais il reviendra. Je le jure. J'ai confiance en lui. Mon fils ne nous oubliera pas. Et j'ai envie de croire en ce chant.. De toute mes forces...

Asriel... Une Reine... Tout cela devient de plus en plus étrange à ses yeux...Il peut néanmoins sentir son amour de mère tournée vers ce fils qu'elle n'a visiblement pas oublié, qu'elle continue d'aimer malgré cette apparente distance entre eux. Et la jeune fille de s'exclamer subitement offrant son regard brun au ciel au dessus d'elle un peu effrayée pour une raison qui lui est inconnue :

-Ma Reine, qu'est ce qui...

Et elle de sourire doucement en s'exclamant :

-N'aies pas peur ma douce Sachiko. C'est la première fois que tu en sens un, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il a l'air si fragile...

-Ils font toujours cette impression. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ceux qui peuvent les aider, le moment venu. Le feras-tu ?

-Je lui prêterai mon pouvoir le moment venu... s'exclame la jeune fille déterminée, s'attirant un sourire de la femme en même temps que Reever n'y comprenant rien assiste à cette scène particulièrement étrange qui s'exclame :

-C'est là bien parlé, jeune fille.

Et de nouveau la scène se dérobe à ses yeux. Pour se substituer à une chambre aux murs turquoises en laquelle la lumière se jette avec force et joie par le biais de porte de verre semblant délimiter un balcon après un lit contre un mur. Mais l'homme en le lit n'accorde aucun regard au soleil luisant au loin, ne daigne rien voir, ni des murs bleus, ni du balcon, ni de la lumière. Il ne semble que voir sa détresse, sa profonde détresse, son front contre ses genoux que ses bras entoure, une blouse étrangement ensanglantée jetée sur ses épaules sans être enfilée comme pour demander la protection de son propriétaire. Cet homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais plus longs que dans ses derniers souvenirs, qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Son cœur cesse de battre un instant, sa voix se coupe sous le choc alors que spontanément lui vient aux lèvres le nom de l'homme :

« Komui... »

Mais il ne le remarque pas, ne l'entend pas, comme si ce n'était qu'une vision non réciproque. Peut être est-là le cas... Il daigne ne rien voir en tout cas. A l'air épuisé, brisé. Plus frêle qu'avant. Qu'un coup de vent pourrait le balayer. Toujours replié sur lui-même sans bouger d'un millimètre. Car il sait que c'est là la protection qu'il a pour cacher ses larmes. D'instinct. Et le voir aussi mal lui fait plus mal que tout, bien que le fait de le savoir vivant le rende heureux. Alors il chante avec plus de force, voulant l'arracher à ses ténèbres, et s'excuser aussi par ce biais :

« Si les regrets et le passé viennent te hanter, je réveillerais le présent par un sourire qui te sera seul adressé. Si ton cœur hurle sa douleur en silence, je la chasserai sans que tu n'aies à la décrire.

Si les mots te deviennent superflus, ma présence à tes côtés sera plus parlante que les vains colifichets des mots de promesse couramment usées. Si le noir t'étreint, j'allumerai une lumière qui vive saisira ta main pour t'emmener au loin. Si le désespoir est ta seule berceuse, je te chanterais mes mots d'espoirs et de rêves. Si tout espoir en toi s'étiole comme une bougie morte,j'en ranimerai l'ardente flamme. »

Et la voix de la jeune fille qui n'a de cesse de l'accompagner, de s'arrêter quand il s'arrête, reprend ses paroles en même temps que lui, comme sachant ce qu'il va dire à l'avance quand lui n'en sait rien. Et.. Il tressaille légèrement, très légèrement, avant de lâcher surpris ses genoux, de redresser doucement son regard, une main venant fermer contre lui en en retenant ses pans, la blouse, ses yeux emplis de surprise avant qu'il ne murmure doucement de sa voix tant adorée qu'il n'a plus entendue depuis longtemps :

« Un chant ? Ici ? Mais qui... »

Avant de fermer les yeux comme résolu à ne pas s'en interroger plus et à profiter de ce doux chant, un léger sourire se dessinant en ses lèvres qui bien que fin, très fin comme une légère bruine, adoucit son visage, le rend plus apaisé qu'il n'était. Ce qui réchauffe son cœur en le voyant ainsi, se réchauffer peut être même à la chaleur de souvenirs d'avant. En réalisant que grâce à lui, il va peut être un peu mieux. Qu'il n'est peut être pas si impuissant... Et il veut s'approcher de lui, doucement. Lui parler, le toucher, le rendre tangible, savoir où il est, ce qui lui arrivé. Mais.. son corps est de plomb. Et déjà le monde se dérobe à ses yeux malgré sa volonté, ses cris qui hurlent de le lâcher, de le laisser lui parler, de ne plus le séparer de la sorte.

A présent, il se trouve sur un balcon lumineux, derrière une petite fille d'environ 11 ans, aux cheveux blonds ondulés mi longs qui retombent dans son dos avec grâce, alors qu'elle arbore un étrange uniforme qu'il connaît bien. Celui de la Congrégation.. Ce rouge et ce noir.. pourtant, il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant parmi eux même si elle a quelque chose est familier... Mais là n'est pas important... Car elle inspire profondément, comme en proie à une peur intense pour il ne sait quelle raison. Et c'est alors qu'ils les voit au loin. D'immondes akumas dévastant une étrange ville blanche semblable à ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans leur arche, au dédale sinueux s'étendant en contrebas du balcon. Et elle pivote subitement offrant son regard noir comme celui de Komui et ses deux mèches sombres lisses encadrant son visage à son regard, ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes mis à part ses deux mèches sombres, par des rubans écarlates, un regard empli d'angoisse regardant l'endroit d'où elle vient comme réticente à l'idée de devoir laisser quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait. Peur de ne pas lui revenir, elle si jeune, d'être seule dans l'infini. Qui est-elle, il l'ignore mais il comprend sa peur. Il sait. Alors de nouveau les mots reviennent à son esprit, chanson obsédante et douce qui pourra peut être l'apaiser :

« Si ton reflet dans les miroirs ne fait que t'écœurer, dans ton reflet tu ne seras plus seul car je t'y accompagnerais pour t'en délivrer. Si tu crois être responsable de ton tragique destin, je blâmerai plutôt les véritables responsables. Si tu ne crois plus en rien,je réveillerai les rêves assoupis en toi. Si le temps pour toi n'est plus qu'infini,je te rappellerai ce qu'est un instant de vie. Si la vie te pèse plus qu'une épée d'acier,je changerai cet acier en vent qui t'apaisera et te ramènera bonheur.

Tu vois... Toujours auprès de toi je me tiendrais, qu'importe le temps, l'absence ou l'horreur. Toujours je serai là à sécher tes larmes et te redresser, sourire hantant mes lèvres, à te redonner les ailes immaculées que le temps et ce monde t'ont ôté...Je te te promets... Sur ces ailes immaculées qui font de nous en ce monde des suppliciés.

La jeune fille sourit soudain.. et étend une main, caressant sa joue le surprenant sur le coup. C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas...

« Merci Reever. Merci du fond du cœur de me rappeler tout cela.. Et un jour viendra où je chasserai la tienne. Le jour où tu viendras me chercher, je le saurais. Et je ferais tout pour que plus jamais tu n'aies à éprouver ce que tu vas encore ressentir pendant des mois...Je te le promets...

-De quoi parlez-vous made..s'exclame Reever incrédule. Avant que la vision ne lui coupe le souffle.

Subitement des centaines de milliers de fusils de chasse d'un vert éclatant se matérialisent en l'air alors qu'elle pivote sur elle-même, offrant à nouveau son regard au lointain lançant en l'air un ordre clair :

-Feu. »

Et le monde en retour se pare de vert, se disloque à nouveau et.. Brûlure. Quelque chose se répand en ses veines. Il en sent la désagréable piqûre. Morphine. Il sait d'instinct que c'en est. Elle ramène à son âme fluctuante la conscience de son propre corps. L'espace d'un instant, sous ses yeux il entraperçoit une pièce blanche alors qu'il essaie d'échapper à cette brûlure désagréable qui se répand dans ses veines. Puis.. Une colline entourée d'une végétation luxuriante, d'un jardin d'une beauté exotique et surprenante aux nuances colorées sans fin au milieu de laquelle elle apparaît comme une reine que cette nature s'est choisie. Sur laquelle la surplombe une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds que le vent agite, aux yeux d'une étrange nuance dorée arborant une courte robe blanche que le vent agite et qui sentant son regard lui sourit doucement et qu'il sait inconsciemment être la chanteuse des perdus avant de murmurer de sa voix douce :

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu, Reever. Cela faisait longtemps...

-Qui êtes vous ? Et que signifie tout cela au juste ? s'exclame Reever de plus en plus pris au dépourvu. Sentant d'instinct qu'il doit se dépêcher de poser la question avant que la morphine ne se répande trop en son être, qu'il ne s'effondre totalement, lui qui sent déjà la douleur de sa tête s'estomper rapidement et la brûlure de la morphine augmenter. Et elle lui souriant avec un peu de tristesse :

-Tu m'as en effet bel et bien oublié.. Monseigneur Dimitri m'avait bien averti mais tout de même... Enfin ce n'est pas grave.. Comme dirait mon frère, ce sera l'occasion de nous redécouvrir. Je suis June de Hautclair...

-Encore ce Dimitri... murmure Reever pour lui-même. Mais qui est-il au juste ? Et qu'ai je oublié au juste ? »Reprend t-il à voix haute. Mais sa question tombe dans le vide car à nouveau le monde se disloque et n'ai plus empli que de la brûlure de la morphine qui envahit tout, submerge son esprit. Il tente de résister à sa brûlure. Mais peine perdue. Sa conscience s 'effrite elle-même avant de s'abîmer dans des ténèbres que personne ne peut plus briser pour l'instant.

OoO

« Il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?

Cette voix inquiète, il la connaît.. Mais que fait-elle ici, cette brave Hevla ? Et où est-il ? Pourquoi se sent-il si lourd, son esprit si comateux ? Pourquoi perçoit -il cette voix sans en comprendre le sens ? Est-il dans un délire de plus ? Non, pas cette fois, se rend t-il compte. Il a une vague conscience mais plus importante qu'à l'accoutumée tout de même de sentir contre sa peau des draps, un oreiller, des vêtements. Et il se rappelle de la morphine. Il doit donc encore être sous morphine. Pourtant, il n'en sent plus la brûlure.. disloquée,elle aussi. Il sent juste un vague écho de sa douleur en la tête... Étrange. Mais il n'a pas la force de s'en interroger, juste se laisser bercer par les voix alentour, jusqu'à avoir assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux quand viendra le moment, que la morphine relâchera un temps soit peu son emprise.

« Oui, selon Sara. Il aura juste oublié certains événements.

-Tu m'as l'air épuisé, Cameron.

-Parce que je le suis, Hevie. Et il y a de quoi avec tout cela...

-C'est vrai..Mais avec toute ses horreurs quoi de plus normal...

-Oui...

-Tu as l'air si calme...Comment peux-tu rester de marbre de la sorte ? Moi j'en frémis de rage. Je n'ai qu'une envie est c'est de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait...

-Parce que je sais pertinemment que cela ne l'aidera d'aucune façon...

-Tu as raison... »

A nouveau le sens finit par lui revenir en entendant ces deux voix celle abhorrée de l'homme qui a volé la place de Komui.. Et qui pourtant a.. juste l'air d'être un humain, aussi épuisé que lui, pour des raisons qui lui échappent.. Car de quoi parlent-ils ? Il n'en comprend pas le moindre mot.

Il sent soudain une main effleurer son front, une main douce et froide mais emplie de douceur d'humanité et de compassion qu'il sait être la sienne mais il n'a ni la force de s'y dérober, ni l'envie tant il a l'air épuisé et humain. Il n'a pas la force de e haïr, ni même l'envie. Est ce de la faute des lettres.. peut être.. Pourtant son intuition lui chuchote qu'il s'agit d'autre chose...Qu'il a oublié.. d'ailleurs de quoi se souvient-il ? D'avoir fui Cameron, crié des horreurs et après.. Douleur Insoutenable le traverse subitement. Au point qu'il décide de laisser tomber pour le moment.

Et c'est ce instant que choisit Cameron pour reprendre :

« N'empêche, une potion d'oubli du laboratoire couplé à un traumatisme crânien.. Si avec cela Luberrier arrive à retrouver quoi que ce fut dessus, je veux bien devenir pape..

Et il a un étrange rire amer qu'il ne s'explique pas mais qui le blesse pour lui alors que résonne plus proche la voix d'Hevlaska, comme si la douleur contenue en ce rire la touchait et qu'elle s'était rapprochée :

-Cela te blesse qu'il va probablement avoir oublié ce genre de chose ?

-Oui, atrocement.

Il ne comprend pas. En quoi cela pourrait-il le blesser et depuis quand est-il si expressif et pourquoi à son chevet ? Ne devrais t-il pas travailler, se comporter comme un être insensible ? Il n devrait pas être si humain, si.. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge pourtant non... ? Non ? Alors...Pourquoi ? Mais déjà Hevlaska s'exclame avec douceur :

-En tout cas, si cela peut te rassurer, il n'est pas compatible avec ce ruban. C'est plutôt comme si l'innocence lui accordait sa protection... »

Protection.. Protection.. Cela rappelle quelque chose à son esprit,un écho d'une voix inconnue et pourtant connue... « Cette partie de mon innocence t'a accordé sa protection, mais pas son contrôle. » A nouveau la douleur vrille son esprit. Mais d'où vient cette phrase ? Bah qu'importe.. Cela fait trop mal de se rappeler, pour le moment... Il se laisse porter par la voix de Cameron, étrangement soulagée :

« Tant mieux...

Et quelle est cette histoire de ruban ? Il n'y comprend rien...Et pourquoi est-il si soulagé ? Cela n'a de sens. Il s'en moque de lui, non ? Non ?

-A présent, c'est fini, hein ?

-Il vont le laisser être inspecteur. Ils vont juste contrôler ses faits et gestes.. Un inspecteur inspecté, cruelle ironie...  
-QUOI ? MAIS C EST...

-Je suis entièrement d'accord. Mais tu le connais comme moi. Il a su se montrer convainquant devant ses amis...

-Quels pourris bon dieu ! Jure Hevlaska ce qui chez elle est relativement étonnant tout comme l'entendre crier.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Mais bon sang, de qui parlent-ils à la fin ? Il voudrait comprendre. Vraiment. Et en ayant assez de se tenir dans les ténèbres, il tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Sans rencontrer de vive résistance. Surpris, il sursaute quand un flot de lumière très intense lui parvient. Au point qu'il en gémit sur le coup tant elle est trop vive. Au point qu'il en referme les yeux sous la douleur alors qu'il devine la surprise de Cameron et Hevlaska, qu'il l'entend se lever brusquement en s'exclamant l'air atterré, désolé:

« Pardonne moi, Reever pardonne moi.. J'aurais du penser que...

-Pas..grave.. soupire Reever qui a étrangement un peu de mal à parler, dont chaque mot lui demande un effort surhumain.

-Voilà tu peux rouvrir les yeux s'exclame t-il subitement alors que le bruit d'un rideau que l'on tire se fait entendre.

Prudent cette fois-ci il entrouvre les yeux, se méfiant de ses paroles, pour tomber face à une pénombre bénie. Il a donc tenue promesse. Il en a un léger soupir de soulagement. Qui fait sourire Hevlaska avant qu'une tornade noire ne s'abatte sur lui le surprenant, se jetant contre lui, le faisant sursauter. Avant qu'il n'identifie Cameron comme étant l'auteur de l'assaut plutôt surprenant de sa part.

« Euh.. murmure t-il surpris, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Depuis quand sont-ils proches au point de le voir lui sauter dessus dès le réveil ? Il n'est qu'un ennemi, le voleur.. Qui est étrangement humain...Ce n'est pas normal... Et son euh n'a que pour effet de le faire s'exclamer contre lui:

-Oh mon dieu, ce que tu m'as fait peur quand tu es arrivé avec ta blessure sérieuse à la nuque...Sara a pu refermer la plaie mais, tout de même tu avais perdu une telle quantité de sang... J'ai bien cru que tu allais y passer...Mon dieu ne me refais plus jamais cela...

-Je.. ne.. suis.. pas..accro...aux..traumatismes.. crâniens,..si...cela... peut..vous... rassurer...s'exclame Reever, sa langue plus pâteuse en sa bouche qu'autre chose, si lourde à ses yeux comme une chape de plomb infinie. Et plus que surpris face à cette attitude sincère et heureuse, porteuse d'un réel soulagement. Mais ne songeant pas même à le repousser tant il a l'air de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Et tant la haine en cet instant lui ait difficile. Il sent juste le soulagement de l'homme qui se redresse, lui adresse un sourire rayonnant qu'il a déjà l'impression d'avoir vu bien que cela soit la première fois qu'il le voit et.. douleur intense, durable qui le fat pousser un cri sur le coup. Et amène à son visage un sentiment d'inquiétude.

« Reever ?

Mais comme venue elle s'estompe déjà. Et il secoue la tête pour chasser cette détresse trop grande dans ses yeux qui le blesse dans le but de le rassurer bien qu'elle lui semble si lourde. Et un peu rasséréné mais guère il s'exclame :

-Tu es sûr ? »

Il ne supporte pas cette inquiétude en sa voix, ce regard empli de tristesse et d'angoisse sourde qui lui rappelle à la fois le jour de la disparition de Komui et Komui lui-même parfois à son égard. Même si il s'agit de son ennemi. Son humanité le met trop mal à l'aise sur le coup. Il préfère son inhumanité, plus connu et rassurante, car moins susceptible chez lui de s'être trompé sur lui. Alors il tend la main pour effleurer sa joue gentiment. Et marque un temps d'arrêt. Qu'est ce que.. Une étrange marque bleue en forme de flamme ourlée de vert s'étend à présent sur sa main droite. Mais pourtant.. Il n' a jamais vu cette marque auparavant sur sa main. Surpris, il rapproche avec lenteur sa main de ses yeux,tant son bras lui pèse sur le coup, n'en revenant pas. Mais plus il la rapproche, plus elle se fait plus présente à ses yeux. Et il sait qu'elle n'est pas une illusion et.. Face à lui, Cameron ôte subitement un gant qui laisse les doigts libres avant de le tendre à un Reever surpris, un air étrangement sérieux sur son visage.

« Que..commence Reever surpris.

-Mets cela, même si tu me détestes. Je ne veux que te protéger, Reever, aies en bien conscience. Pas t'embêter ou quoi que ce soit. Et si Luberrier voit cette marque, tu risques de gros problèmes. De très gros problèmes. Il usera de ces dernière ressources s'il le faut pour savoir. Parce que tu es la dernière personne en vie avec moi à avoir été témoin d'une chose qu'il était le seul à savoir.

-Quelle.. chose ? » Murmure Reever, stupéfait, ne pouvant douter de lui, ces mots réveillant des échos douloureux et diffus en son esprit, des mots qu'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu, mais qu'il refuse d'écouter pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. De ce qui l'attend qu'il devine être horrible. Et il voit l'hésitation du jeune homme s'emparer de son âme, le faire se mordre la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une soudaine nervosité avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Il y a cinq heures, tu t'es égaré dans un endroit qui devait rester secret aux yeux de Luberrier. Où s'y est produit un accident qui dans ta fuite t'a amené à percuter violemment le sol brisant avec, une potion d'oubli des événements. D'où le fait que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Et dont cette marque est le témoignage vivant que tu y as été.

Il sait qu'il ne ment pas. Mais il sent, comme il remarque subitement qu'il perçoit des battements de cœur qui ne sont pas les siens non loin de lui, qu'il a LARGEMENT simplifié la réalité. Mais il veut savoir. Il doit savoir. Malgré tout.

-Vous... ne..me... dites... pas.. tout.. Pourquoi ? S'exclame Reever désireux de savoir. Pour voir les yeux s'écarquiller du jeune homme, le voir se recule surpris avant de l'entendre murmurer :

- C'est impossible... Est ce que.. par écho.. elle pourrait revenir.. malgré tout...

Avant de sourire brusquement le stupéfiant face à ce changement de situation totale et de s'exclamer :

-Cela ne va pas lui plaire...

-Si elle s'en sort, tu sais.. s'exclame Hevlaska en retour avec un petit rictus désolé, reprenant enfin la parole, elle sous son apparence de dame qu'il lui a vu que peu de fois avant, surtout dans cette infirmerie blanche où il est comme il la reconnaît à présent.

-Elle s'en sortira. Je lui fais confiance à ce sujet s'exclame Cameron, le poing crispé et l'air sûr de lui. Je le sais. Et étrangement, il lui rappelle un bref instant la dame aux cheveux noirs de ce monde sombre et sans vie...Pourquoi ? Va savoir.. Comme va savoir de qui ils parlaient...

Mais il n'a guère le temps de l'interroger plus que soudain résonne une voix dans la Congrégation entière :

_« Le Grand Intendant est demandé dans la salle des grands maréchaux.. Je répètes le..._

Ce qui a pour effet de faire soupirer le jeune homme, passer une main dans ses cheveux, celle dépourvue de gant comme il remarque qu'il en porte toujours. Et c'est alors qu'il la voit. L'étrange spirale sur sa main droite d'une encre ressemblant à du sang.

-Votre..s'étrangle t-il.

Et Cameron de sourire doucement en baissant la main, l'exposant plus encore à ses yeux horrifié.

-Cela, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne sors jamais sans gant, Reever..

-D'où... et quand.. s'exclame t-il stupéfait. Et..ce..n'est.. pas...

Et lui de sourire doucement avant de s'exclamer :

-Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, Reever. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi. Pas comme ta marque. C'est juste la preuve de leur infamie. La raison pour laquelle on m'appelle l'Abyssien. Que je cache car source de ma tristesse. Guère plus. Repose toi bien sur ce, Reever... »

Et il n'a guère le temps de le retenir que déjà, il s'est éloigné, lui et ses réponses qu'il ne donne pas.

OoO

_L'homme soupire. Quelle mission non mais vraiment...Le Comte aurait pu trouver mieux tout de même.. Enfin...Après tout il commande à toute matière, quitter ce monde devrait être aisé. Il ferme les yeux appelle à lui son don et déjà, le revoilà en son manoir, le corps en ses bras, dont le cœur bat la chamade mais qui pourtant ne se réveille pas étrangement. Il s'avance, agacé de ne rencontrer personne avant que la petite Noé du rêve se jette précipitamment sur lui, le surprenant en s'exclamant :_

_« Tyki ! T'en as mis du temps !_

_-Je sais râle t-il mais c'était vraiment une mission ingrate et si Lullubell avait mis plus du sien, ça aurait été mieux..._

_-J'imagine qu'elle voulait t'embêter va... C'est tellement jouissif...s'exclame Road en lui souriant vicieusement._

_-Non c'est ton genre à toi, pas à elle..._

_D'autant qu'il a vu ses regards, quand il jouait le rôle d'un excité de service dans leur infiltration. Il l'a vu, la prétendue mademoiselle Hoberlein s'attendrir de jour en jour. Mais elle est sa sœur d'armes. Et il ne la trahira pas. Jamais. Et soudainement, changeant de sujet, la jeune fille regarde ce qu'il tient en ses bras et s'exclame :_

_-Alors..._

_-Oui.._

_-Ben dis donc, ils l'ont bien arrangé.. commente t-elle en sifflant impressionnée devant l'ensemble des blessures sanguinolentes qui s'étiolent sur sa peau. Et après on dit que c'est nous les barbares... Et t'est sûr que ce ne n'est pas un cadavre ?_

_-Un cadavre, cela n'a pas le cœur qui bat.. commente Tyki agacé devant ce manque de foi en son intelligence._

_-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? C'était ce que voulait le prince, pourtant.. commente Road étonnée._

_« Pour ne pas blesser ma sœur ». Mais il ne peut pas le dire. Pas prêter des émotions humaines à une Noé.Alors..._

_-Pour qu'on ait un jouet, d'autant que je sens plus son innocence..._

_-Magnifique déclare t-elle en battant des mains telle une enfant vicieuse qu'elle est, il le sait bien._

_-Heureux que cela te plaise, Road commente Tyki voyant pas quoi dire d'autre._

_-Mais quel intérêt a un corps vide et vivant ? S'exclame subitement dans son dos la voix de Wisely le faisant tressaillir._

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas un cadavre ! S'exclame Tyki agacé en pivotant vers le Noé nonchalamment accoudé au mur._

_-Non, mais je suis formel, son esprit n'est pas en son corps. Peut être resté dans ce monde étrange...A une dimension plus petite encore.. Que tu ne pourras pas atteindre avec ton corps, donc pas atteindre du tout vu que ton don a besoin des deux..._

_-Et merde jure Tyki, merde, merde.._

_« Désolé, Lullubell... »_

_-On va devoir encore attendre pour jouer avec alors.. s'exclame Road, doucement, comme rappelant à son âme quelle est sa place. Sa juste place. Et dans l'ombre, Lullubell jure en elle-même. Et elle non croyante pourtant,ennemie de Dieu, se prend à souhaiter qu'Il va l'empêcher de mourir, l'empêcher de ne plus vivre...Mais quel poids ont les prières d'une Noé ? Aucune, elle ne le le sait que trop bien..._

**Reever : *achevant la lecture* Mais bon dieu t'es vraiment une sadique...**

**Moi : J'admets m'être surpassée sur le coup hu hu hu.. Toi avec un traumatisme crânien, elle dans les mains des Noés...**

**Reever : Et cela la fait rire... - -"**

**Non je ne suis pas si sadique que cela... En temps normal non mais là.. J'avais pas le choix au fond. Même si j'admets sans peine que j'aurais pu éviter le traumatisme crânien qu'au départ je n'avais pas en tête) Et je suis sûre que là je vous ai stupéfié en vous révélant que les Noés étaient infiltrés depuis le début ! Non ? Ah, bon... *va cultiver des champignons dans un coin déprimée puis revient face à son insuccès.* Cette fic est donc pleine de mystère comme vous pouvez le voir, de persos étranges et de raisons tout aussi étranges. L'implication de Reg et Mark, l'endroit où est Komui, la mémoire étrange que Reever a visiblement perdue (pas celle explicitée par ce chapitre), Et Kisa elle-même.. Mais patiente, un jour tout sera explicité.**

**A quoi vous attendre avec le chapitre suivant ? A ceci : Une mission pour Reever à priori étrange qui...Hé mais je commence à spolier.. Ragh tais toi tais toi.. *s'étouffe elle-même dans un coussin* A la prochaine, si je survis...**


End file.
